One Mistake One Regret
by baekchannie
Summary: [CHAP 10 UP!] Aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau adalah pilihan terakhir dalam hidupku/Maaf aku tak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu/ Beraninya kau menghancurkan pernikahan kita, aku kecewa padamu/ Untuk apa hubungan ini dilanjutkan jika tak ada lagi kepercayaan diantara kita/ Haruskah kita mengakhirinya sekarang ?. Baekyeol/Chanbaek Kaisoo Chansoo Kaibaek HunHan. Romance/Fluff/Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter awal rada panjangan, dan saya baru pertama kalinya bikin cerita tentang Marriage Life jadi harap dimaklumi kalau ceritanya kurang ngena atau gimana -_-v

Untuk Castnya biar kalian tebak sendiri, tapi tetap main cast disini adalah Chanbaek. Saya ga bisa menjamin ff ini bagus karena saya masih sangat baru dalam dunia per-fictionan(?)

sekian pidato dari saya *bow

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Baekhyun POV

Dengan malas ku gerakkan tubuhku membiasakan cahaya pagi yang menyeruak masuk melalui jendela, aku menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum memandang lelaki yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini mengisi hari-hariku dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Dalam diam aku tersenyum dan mengagumi wajahnya yang rupawan, rahangnya, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang kissable dan jangan lupakan suara beratnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak akupun buru-buru memalingkan wajahku dan segera bangun.

"Good morning yeobo," tukas suara berat yang saat ini memelukku dari belakang.

"Channie aku sedang memasak," tukasku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Setidaknya kau jangan lupakan morning kiss untukku!"

"Tidak mau, kau pasti belum sikat gigi."

"Ayolah Baekkie, aku merindukan bibirmu."

"Aish.. apa kau belum puas kemarin menciumku semalaman penuh hmm?"

"Tentu saja belum, kau adalah candu bagiku dan aku tak akan pernah bosan menciummu," ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku.

"Berhentilah menggombal Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku tak menggombal chagi, ayolah give me one kiss!"

Aku terkekeh melihat wajah memelasnya, perlahan aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, mempersempit jarak di antara kami lalu mencium bibirnya lembut dan melumatnya pelan.

"Sudah sana mandi, bukankah hari ini kau ada meeting bersama klien appa?"

"Baiklah ayo kita mandi bersama!" tukasnya lalu menarik tanganku.

"Shireo, kau mandi saja sendiri lagipula aku masih harus memasak dan menyiapkan baju kantormu."

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah Park Baekhyun, tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan menciummu."

Belum sempat aku membalas perkataannya, bibirku kembali dibungkam olehnya.

"Saranghae.." tuturnya nyaris berbisik dan mencium keningku selama beberapa detik lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar pernyataannya barusan, memang Chanyeol kadang berkata hal manis seperti itu padaku, ia termasuk orang yang mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan cara yang berbeda dan itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya dan bersedia menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Selesai memasak aku mengatur baju kantornya dan menyiapkan file-file pentingnya. Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, keluarga Chanyeol bisa dibilang termasuk keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan dan bisnis ayahnya berkembang pesat hingga memiliki beberapa cabang besar, untuk itu ayahnya memintanya untuk bekerja di perusahaan agar dapat meneruskan bisnis yang dibangun ayahnya. Aku dan Chanyeol bertemu ketika kami berada di universitas yang sama, saat itu ia termasuk orang yang terkenal bukan hanya di kalangan mahasiswa tapi juga di kalangan dosen-dosen, prestasinya yang membanggakan serta keluarganya yang kaya membuat banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya namun aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya ia memilihku.

"Ah kau sudah selesai mandi? Cepatlah ganti baju, aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan," tukasku sambil menatapnya.

"Gomawo chagi," ia tersenyum dan mencubit hidungku pelan.

"Ne chagi, itu sudah kewajibanku." Kemudian aku mengecup bibirnya lalu beranjak pergi menuju ruang makan.

Baekhyun POV end

Author POV

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mengganti bajunya, tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya bergetar ia mengecek Caller IDnya sebelum mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeobseo,"

_"Kau dimana? 30 menit lagi meeting dimulai.."_ tukas suara di seberang telpon.

"Aku masih dirumah, 15 menit lagi aku kesana." jawab Chanyeol sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

_"Mwo? Yak apa kau gila? Kau akan terlambat bodoh, cepatlah kemari!"_

"Ne arraseo, ah Kai lebih baik kau coba presentasikan proyek yang kau ajukan padaku kemarin kepada mereka, aku yakin pasti mereka akan menyukainya. Oiya katakan pada ayahku mungkin aku akan terlambat 5 menit."

_"Yak bodoh kau jangan ..."_

PIP

Chanyeol menutup telefonnya dan langsung memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dan menyusul Baekhyun yang saat ini menunggunya di ruang makan.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang makan saat ini, namun bukanlah keheningan canggung melainkan keheningan yang diliputi kehangatan, hanya sesekali pembicaraan yang terlontar di antara mereka.

"Baekkie, aku pergi dulu." tukas Chanyeol terburu-buru, ia tahu bahwa ia pasti akan sangat terlambat saat ini.

"Tunggu dulu.. lihat dasimu belum rapi, sini kurapihkan dulu aku tak ingin klien appa menilaimu jelek," tukas Baekhyun sambil merapihkan dasi Chanyeol "Aku tahu kau terlambat meeting, mianhe seharusnya tadi aku membangunkanmu lebih awal." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei gwenchana baby, lagipula aku sudah meminta Kai untuk mempresentasikan proyek miliknya." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Mianhe, appa pasti akan memarahimu."

"Sudahlah kau tak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu, appa tak akan memarahiku. Percayalah chagi." Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol mencari kebenaran, ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yasudah.. cepatlah kau pergi, aku tak ingin kau semakin terlambat."

"Siap tuan Baekhyun." tukas Chanyeol sambil berpose hormat, tak lama iapun terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun "Saranghae.."

"Nado," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol "Kau berhati-hatilah dijalan."

"Arraseo nyonya Byun Baekhyun."

"Yak pabo!" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Saat ini suasana kantor Park Coorporation terlihat ramai, tak lama kemudian muncul seorang namja tinggi yang memakai tuxedo hitam berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Selamat pagi tuan Park," tukas seorang karyawan membungkuk hormat kepada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan dan senyuman tipis olehnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Chanyeol menuju lift dan menekan lantai 20 tempat dimana rapat yang harus dihadiri olehnya, ia melirik alrojinya dan sedikit berdecak begitu mengetahui bahwa ia sudah terlambat 7 menit.

TING

Lantai lift terbuka di lantai 20, dan iapun segera menuju ruang rapat.

"Oleh karena itu saya berniat untuk mempresentasikan proyek ini kepada perusahaan anda, karena saya bisa menjamin bahwa saham yang akan didapatkan oleh perusahaan anda sekitar 60-70%," tukas Kai menyudahi presentasi miliknya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dan membungkuk hormat "Maaf saya terlambat."

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, untunglah rapat belum dimulai.. Aku bisa saja memberikan poin minus padamu Chanyeol-ssi." tukas Presdir Park -ayah Chanyeol- bagaimanapun juga Presdir Park tak pernah memperlakukan hal khusus kepada Chanyeol jika mereka berada di kantor.

"Joesonghamnida," tukas Chanyeol kembali membungkuk sebelum ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya rapat segera kita mulai!" tukas Chanyeol membuka meeting.

Author POV end

* * *

Baekhyun POV

Hari ini aku berniat menemui Chanyeol di kantornya untuk membawakan makan siang. Mengingat posisi Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang General Manager tentu saja setiap hari ia disibukkan dengan setumpuk dokumen dan laporan dari klien, karena saking sibuknya bukan hal baru lagi Chanyeol melewatkan makan siangnya hanya karena ia keasyikan menangani beberapa dokumen yang sudah pasti akan sangat memusingkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja.  
Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi menandakan sms masuk, aku menghentikan aktivitas menontonku dan mengecek siapa pengirim sms barusan.

_**From : Luhan hyung**_

_**Baekkie bogoshipo, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.. Kapan kau punya waktu? Kau tau, saat ini aku dan Sehunnie sudah ada di Seoul.. ah aku benar2 merindukan kalian berdua.**_

mataku membelalak membaca sms yang ternyata dari Luhan hyung, dengan semangat aku langsung membalas pesannya.

_**To : Luhan hyung**_

_**Kalian benar2 ada di Seoul? Aku sangaaaaattt merindukan kalian berdua.. umm tapi sepertinya Chanyeol belum bisa ikut menemui kalian, Chanyeol benar2 sibuk belakangan ini. Mianhe hyung :(**_

tak lama masuk sms balasan dari Luhan hyung.

_**From : Luhan hyung**_

_**Yah :( yasudah aku tak bisa memaksa. Sehunnie juga saat ini benar-benar sibuk, ah bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berdua jalan2 bersama? Aku yakin saat ini kau sedang kebosanan di rumah.**_

Aku berpikir sejenak mengenai ajakan Luhan hyung, yah kalau dipikir-pikir kegiatanku hari ini hanya menemui Chanyeol itupun hanya selama makan siang setelah itu aku langsung pulang, mungkin tak buruk juga memikirkan ajakan Luhan hyung, Chanyeol pasti akan mengijinkanku. Segera aku mengetik sms balasan..

_**To : Luhan hyung**_

_**Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku akan meminta ijin pada Chanyeol.. semoga saja ia mengijinkanku.**_

_**From : Luhan hyung**_

_**Oke^^ aku tunggu kabar darimu. Annyeong Baekkie~**_

Akupun menghentikan aktifitas menontonku dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke kantornya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun POV end

Chanyeol POV

Aku duduk termenung memikirkan perkataan appa sehabis meeting tadi, membiarkan beberapa dokumen yang harusnya sudah selesai kutanda tangani beberapa menit yang lalu. Appa memintaku untuk menggantikan dirinya menjadi CEO di perusahaan ini, apakah aku sanggup?

Flashback ON

"Baiklah sepertinya kami akan menerima proyek yang diajukan tuan Park, kami juga tertarik dengan proyek anda tuan Kim." tukas Presdir Wu -klien appa-

"Nanti saya akan kabarkan kembali jika kami menyetujui proyek anda."

"Kamsahamnida," tukas Kai tersenyum, kulihat raut wajahnya terlihat senang. Bagaimanapun juga Presdir Wu termasuk orang yang sangat teliti dan perfectionist, bukan sembarang perusahaan yang dapat bekerja sama dengannya dan tentu saja Kai sangat bahagia jika proyek miliknya diminati oleh Presdir Wu.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu, senang berbisnis dengan perusahaan anda." tukas Presdir Wu lalu menyalami kami.

Sepeninggalnya Presdir Wu, aku memeluk Kai dan menepuk punggungnya "Chukkae Kai.."

"Ini semua berkatmu." tukas Kai

"Ani, ini semua berkat kerja kerasmu. Tapi kau jangan lupa menraktirku."

"Hahaha arasseo tuan Park."

"Kai.." appa menginterupsi percakapan kami berdua, sontak kamipun menoleh.

"Chukkae, Joonmyun pasti bangga padamu.." tukas appa memeluk Kai dan tersenyum bangga.

"Kamsahamnida aboeji , ini semua berkat anda dan Chanyeol," tukasnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kami berdua tak melakukan apapun. Ini semua berkat usaha dan kerja kerasmu, Kai." Appa menepuk punggung Kai sementara itu aku merangkulnya, mendengar hal itu Kai hanya tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus memberitahu appa, kalau begitu aku permisi," tukas Kai membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruang meeting.  
Akupun berniat kembali ke ruang kerjaku namun tiba-tiba appa memanggilku.

"Chanyeol, appa ingin berbicara hal penting padamu." tukas appa terlihat serius.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

"Mwo? Menggantikan appa menjadi CEO?" aku terkejut mendengar penuturan appa barusan.

"Kau bersedia?"

"Tapi aku tak yakin bisa menjalaninya."

"Kau pasti bisa Chanyeol. Kau pintar dan appa yakin kau bisa menjalaninya." tukas appa mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Tapi.."

"Ini sudah saatnya kau menggantikan appa, kemarin malam Presdir Kim memberitahuku bahwa perusahaan kita yang di Canada mengalami krisis dan mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain meminta appa untuk menangani masalah tersebut dan itu tandanya seseorang harus bisa menggantikan posisi appa di perusahaan ini, dan itu kau Chanyeol.. appa harap kau mengerti." Jelas appa panjang lebar, akupun menghela nafas dan mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Kuusahakan untuk tidak mengecewakanmu."

Appa langsung tersenyum cerah dan memelukku erat. "Appa percaya kau pasti dapat memimpin perusahaan dengan baik."

"Ne."

Flashback off

Sebenarnya aku ragu akan permintaan appa, tapi tentu saja bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin mengecewakannya...

TOK TOK TOK

Akupun tersadar dari lamunanku begitu mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk," jawabku dan mulai menanda tangani dokumen.

CKLEK

Seorang namja imut memasuki ruanganku dengan senyuman yang selalu saja membuat darahku berdesir, bukan hanya senyumannya namun setiap sentuhan darinya berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak cepat, hanya seorang Park Baekhyun yang mampu melakukannya.

"Hai Channie," tukasnya berjalan menghampiriku sambil tersenyum yang menurutku sangat manis.

"Hai Baekkie," balasku tersenyum dan berdiri untuk memberikan kecupan ringan di dahinya.

"Kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya begitu melihat tumpukan laporan di atas mejaku.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum "Tidak, aku tak pernah merasa terganggu karenamu Baekkie."

"Benarkah?" ia mendongakkan wajahnya padaku. Aigoo...

"Iya baby bacon," ucapku gemas dan menggigit ujung hidungnya.

Ia berdeham "Baiklah, kau pasti belum makan siang. Ini kubawakan bekal untukmu."

"Gomawo chagi kau tahu saja saat ini aku sangat kelaparan."

Ia hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturanku "Yasudah.. cepat makan!"

"Suapi aku," rengekku.

"Aigoo kau sudah besar, masa aku harus menyuapimu? Apa kata anak buahmu jika mereka mengetahui bahwa bos mereka selalu disuapi saat makan?" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yaa kau setega itu pada suamimu.."

"Aish kau manja sekali hari ini, apa kau lupa meminum obatmu hmm?" candanya sambil membuka kotak bekal.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa obatku hanya tubuhmu.. dan tadi pagi kau menolak mandi bersamaku." Aku tersenyum nakal dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan ringan di bahuku.

"Yak kalau tadi pagi aku mandi bersamamu yang ada kau akan menyerangku!" wajahnya bersemu merah, akupun langsung tertawa mendengar penuturannya. Memang kuakui aku takkan pernah berhasil menahan libidoku jika aku melihat tubuhnya, ah siapapun pasti akan tergoda jika melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang ramping, putih, dan mulus dan aku takkan pernah mengijinkan siapapun menyentuhnya selain diriku seorang.

"Kau semakin pintar membaca pikiranku baby.."

"Itu karena pikiranmu yang selalu pervert!" ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi kau menyukai sentuhanku kan? Bahkan kau selalu merengek meminta lebih.." aku semakin bersemangat menggodanya.

"Yak Park Chanyeol, berhenti membahas hal-hal seperti itu!" kulihat wajahnya semakin bersemu, iapun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan aku yang melihatnya langsung tertawa dan mencubit pipinya.

"Aigoo baby baconku malu ternyata.."

"Aish.. sudahlah aku tak jadi menyuapimu," ia melipat tangannya sambil mempoutkan bibir dan menghindari tatapan dariku, aigoo menggemaskan.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku kearah tengkuknya dan meniupnya pelan, karena ia masih tak merespon akhirnya aku memeluknya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada tengkuknya dan sedikit menggigitnya.

"C-chan.. henti..kanh.." ia menggeliat geli merasakan sentuhan di daerah sensitifnya.

"Aku akan berhenti asalkan kau mau memaafkanku." tukasku sambil membenamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya, mencium aroma cologne khas bayi dari tubuhnya.

Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah Channie, aku memaafkanmu," aku tersenyum dan menatapnya. Kemudian ia mengecup bibirku. "sekarang cepatlah makan, jam makan siang sebentar lagi akan habis!" aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar perkataannya.

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Selesai makan siang Baekhyun langsung berpamitan pada Chanyeol, tentu saja sebelumnya ia sudah membicarakan ajakan Luhan yang mengajaknya berjalan-jalan dan Chanyeolpun mengijinkannya pergi.

"Channie aku pulang dulu, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan.

"Kau hati-hatilah dijalan, kalau ada apa-apa langsung kabari aku." tukas Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Arasseo.. kalau begitu aku pergi," Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol dan mengecup pipinya. "Annyeong, Channie."

"Ne, Baekki." tukas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

"Kai?" merasa namanya dipanggil sontak membuat lelaki yang bermarga Kim itu menoleh.

"Baekhyun? Bogoshipeo, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kai langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau? Bagaimana kabar aboeji?" jawab sekaligus tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan sontak membuat Kai terpana.

Author POV end

Kai POV

DEG! Senyuman itu, masih sama seperti 8 tahun lalu.. senyuman seorang Baekhyun yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat, rasa yang sama seperti 8 tahun lalu... Byun Baekhyun walaupun kau telah dimiliki oleh sepupuku sendiri selama hampir tiga tahun, bagiku pesonamu tak pernah hilang. Ntah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau pada nyatanya pesona Baekhyun justru semakin bertambah. Baekhyun apa kau sebahagia itu menikah dengan Chanyeol? Apakah tak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk memilikimu walau hanya sebentar saja?

"Kai? Yak Jongout!"

"Ah, ne?" tukasku begitu tersadar dari lamunan.

"Bagaimana kabar aboenim? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Appa baik-baik saja, ah bahkan ia sering menanyakanmu. Kapan kau akan menemuinya?"

"Benarkah? Ah aku sangat merindukan Suho aboenim.. Umm nanti kapan-kapan aku akan menemuinya."

Akupun mengangguk "Habis membawakan makan siang untuk Chanyeol?" tebakku.

"Ah ne, kau tau dia sangat sibuk.. bahkan jam makan siang sering kali dilewatkannya, kalau aku tak membawakannya makanan sudah kupastikan ia akan sangat kelaparan."

"Hahaha.. kau terlalu berlebihan, jika ia kelaparan ia bisa menyuruh office boy untuk membelikannya makanan," tukasku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Tapi dia sering lupa waktu kalau sudah berurusan dengan berkas- berkasnya, kalau aku yang membawa makanan setidaknya aku bisa memastikan dia sudah makan atau belum." Sela Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak kerepotan selalu membawakannya bekal?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bahkan aku rela jika harus membawakan bekal untuknya setiap hari karena aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik untuk Chanyeol, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pantas mendapatkan cintanya. Ia...tak pernah mengecewakan aku, Kai.." kulihat raut wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan, kenapa dadaku sesesak ini mendengar perkataannya barusan?! Rasanya seperti tertusuk duri beracun.. Baekhyun taukah kau seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun.

"Yaa kau jangan membuatku iri.." tukasku meninju bahunya pelan.

"Wae? Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah mencari pendamping agar kau tak merasa iri melihat kemesraan orang berpasangan." Baekhyun menepuk pundakku, aku hanya menunjukkan senyum tipis padanya.. tak sadarkah kau orang yang kuharapkan untuk menjadi pendampingku adalah kau Baekhyun.

"Aku iri pada Chanyeol," tukasku lirih.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa Kai?"

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa."

Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Hm baiklah Kai sepertinya aku harus pergi, nanti kita ngobrol lagi. Annyeong~" tukasnya berpamitan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ne, Baekhyun." tukasku tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

Aish jinjja, padahal aku masih ingin bersamanya.

Kai POV end

* * *

Author POV

Nampak seorang namja cantik keluar dari mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang saat ini terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang, ia memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu temannya datang.

"Luhan hyung," orang itu ternyata Luhan, sontak ia menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Baekkie.." tukas Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya erat.

Baekhyun sudah menjadi sahabatnya Luhan sejak mereka masuk universitas yang sama bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka berempat adalah mahasiswa yang cukup terkenal saat itu. Chanyeol yang notabene adalah anak pemilik Park Coorporation ditambah kepintarannya dalam hal manajemen tentu merupakan salah satu poin plus baginya menjadi mahasiswa terkenal, sedangkan Sehun dengan sikapnya yang pendiam dan cuek serta prestasinya dalam bidang seni tentu saja membuatnya banyak digilai yeoja-yeoja kampus. Lain mereka lain juga Baekhyun dan Luhan, kemampuan mereka berdua dalam menyanyi membuat mereka dijuluki angelic voice, sedikit berlebihan mungkin tapi itulah julukan yang cocok bagi Baekhyun maupun Luhan. Dan jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang cantik membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatnya akan terpana.

"Mianhe membuatmu menunggu," tukas Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana lagipula aku baru tiba 10 menit yang lalu," tukas Luhan memamerkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah kajja." ajak Luhan dan langsung diiyakan Baekhyun.

Hari ini rencananya Luhan akan mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul, untung saja Sehun mengijinkan Luhan menggunakan mobil pribadinya jadi mereka berdua tak perlu kerepotan mencari transportasi umum.

"Hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka tiba di salah satu toko bubble tea favorit Luhan.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau tahu Baekkie, sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang akan menjadi pelengkap kami berdua," tukas Luhan sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Aku hamil Baekkie," jawab Luhan girang.

"MWO? Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau kan namja." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Iya aku serius Baekkie, awalnya aku dan Sehun juga tak percaya. Kalau kau tak percaya nanti akan kutunjukkan buktinya."

"Baiklah, aku percaya.. tapi aku juga tetap ingin melihat buktinya, hyung. Dan juga chukkae untuk kalian, ternyata keajaiban itu benar-benar ada. Aku jadi iri pada kalian." tukas Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Luhan menggeser tempat duduknya dan merangkul Baekhyun. "Kau sabar saja Baekkie, aku yakin suatu saat nanti keajaiban akan berpihak kepada kalian." Luhan tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau hamil, hyung?" Baekhyun menyeruput bubble teanya.

"Baru tiga bulan, dan begitu Sehun tahu aku hamil ia berubah menjadi sangat _protective_ dan sangat cerewet, bisa kau bayangkan seorang Oh Sehun yang pelit bicara berubah menjadi cerewet bahkan kau saja kalah." tukas Luhan panjang lebar

"Yak aku tak secerewet itu!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tapi itu bagus, itu tandanya ia mencintai kalian berdua ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu dan janinmu."

Setelah itu mereka berdua terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan, beberapa kali Luhan harus tertawa mendengar lelucon yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun, yah kita biarkan saja kedua sahabat yang saat ini sedang asik mengenang masa muda mereka.

Tepat jam 10 malam Baekhyun tiba di rumahnya, ia melihat lampu rumahnya sudah menyala itu berarti Chanyeol sudah pulang.. ia merutuki dirinya kerena pulang selarut ini dan tak sempat memberitahu Chanyeol, bisa dipastikan saat ini Chanyeol sedang menunggunya dengan khawatir.

"Aku pulang," tukas Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memasang tampang menyelidik "Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telpon dariku?"

Baekhyun hanya menyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mianhe Channie, aku benar-benar keasyikan jalan-jalan dan lupa waktu. Dan soal telpon darimu tadi ponselku tertinggal di mobil Luhan hyung saat kami berdua jalan-jalan."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu, bodoh."

Baekhyun membalas pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Aku sangat menyesal."

"Ne, gwenchana. Lain kali kau harus memberi kabar padaku. Arraseo?"

"Ne Arraseo," angguk Baekhyun.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

"Channie... Channie?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang saat ini sedang bersandar di bahu Chanyeol. "Yaa Chanyeol!"

"Ah ne?"

Baekhyun membetulkan posisinya dan saat ini duduk menghadap Chanyeol. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah di kantor?"

"Tidak Baekkie, aku baik-baik saja." tukas Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau jangan berbohong!" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya baby bacon, semua baik-baik saja."

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa tadi kau melamun?"

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, "Aku hanya memikirkan betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memiliki dirimu. Gomawo chagi selama ini kau telah mengisi hari-hariku, kau membuat hidupku semakin sempurna." tukasnya lalu mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Kau juga, terima kasih telah menerimaku apa adanya. Terima kasih atas cinta dan kasih sayang yang kau berikan padaku, aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeolpun ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan, iapun membelai pipi Baekhyun dan akhirnya menarik dagu lelaki berwajah imut ini, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." tukasnya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir kissable namja imut itu dan melumatnya lembut.

Baekhyun yang telah terbuai ikut membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Merekapun berciuman sekedar saling menyalurkan seberapa besar perasaan cinta yang mereka rasakan. Mereka akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan saling menatap satu sama lain, Chanyeol mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang basah dan kembali mendekapnya.

"Channie ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." tukas Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu chagi?"

"Tadi Luhan hyung memberitahuku suatu hal yang membahagiakan, saat ini ia sedang mengandung anak Sehun dan usia kandungannya sudah memasuki tiga bulan." jelas Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia ragu untuk membicarakan hal ini namun kata hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus membicarakannya bersama Chanyeol sekarang.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan namja." tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terkejut, bagaimanapun menurutnya seorang lelaki yang hamil itu sangatlah mustahil.

"Aku juga awalnya tak percaya, tapi ia memberiku hasil lab dari dokter dan ternyata hasilnya positif.. aku pikir keajaiban itu benar-benar ada."

"Sulit dipercaya." tukas Chanyeol kagum dan masih setengah terkejut.

"Chanyeol apa kau tak kepikiran untuk memiliki seorang anak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya kau tahu sendiri bahwa seorang namja hamil itu sangat mustahil dan aku yakin aku tak bisa hamil seperti Luhan hyung," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Ehm Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu, apa kau tak berniat mengadopsi seorang anak? Kalau boleh jujur, dari dulu aku sangat mengharapkan hadirnya seorang anak dalam keluarga kita, aku tak masalah apakah dia anak kandung kita atau bukan, aku akan merawatnya dan menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri." tukas Baekhyun panjang lebar, sementara itu Chanyeol tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun mianhe, tapi kurasa untuk saat ini aku belum siap." tukas Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Wae?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mendekapnya lalu duduk menghadap Chanyeol sambil menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol bertekad untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun tentang permintaan appanya tadi siang, ini adalah saat yang tepat. Ia pun duduk dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Baekhyun, menggenggam jari lentik Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya sehabis rapat tadi siang, appa memintaku untuk menggantikannya menjadi CEO karena lusa ia harus ke Canada untuk mengurusi perusahaan kita yang sedang mengalami krisis dan appa tak punya pilihan lain selain harus turun tangan sendiri." tukas Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"CEO? Chanyeol apa kau yakin? Kau tahu sendiri menjadi CEO itu sangatlah berat, apa kau sanggup? Aku khawatir akan kesehatanmu, Chanyeol." tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya. Aku juga sebenarnya ragu dengan permintaan appa, tapi kalau bukan diriku siapa lagi yang akan mengontrol dan memimpin perusahaan yang telah susah payah dibangun oleh appa." Raut muka Chanyeol berubah menjadi gelisah dan ragu.

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum berusaha meyakinkannya. "Aku yakin kau bisa. Aku sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun, aku tahu kau itu pekerja keras dan tegas, kau juga pintar dan perfectionist. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah percaya pada keputusan appa, ia memilihmu bukan hanya karena kau anaknya tapi ia melihat potensi yang ada pada dirimu, ia yakin kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang hebat."

"Tapi Baekhyun, jika aku menjadi CEO aku yakin pasti waktuku untukmu akan semakin tersita dan pada akhirnya secara tak langsung aku akan mengacuhkanmu, aku tak mau mengecewakanmu." sela Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat ia sedang berpikir keras.

Baekhyun mengelus kedua pipi Chanyeol dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Hei gwenchana, aku mengerti akan posisimu.. mungkin itu tak akan mudah bagi kita, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat aku akan selalu mendukungmu, aku yakin setiap keputusan yang kau ambil sudah kau pikirkan secara matang-matang.. Aku percaya padamu..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, memastikan Baekhyun serius terhadap apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan, "Kau yakin, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol, aku tau kau juga tak mau mengecewakan keluargamu. Aku percaya padamu, kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Berusaha lah!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah aku akan mencobanya, bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang yang kucintai."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Chanyeol, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "You wouldn't! Dan aku yakin itu.

**TBC**

Saya sempat bingung gimana nih cara ngedit di FFN, dan berkat kemampuan mbah google akhirnya saya menemukan sebuah blog yang kebetulan ngebahas cara ngedit di FFN. How ? Lanjut apa langsung END nih ? kalo penasaran sama kelanjutannya harap reviewnya *deep bow* semakin banyak review saya semakin semangat ngelanjutin fict ini.. Last word See ya next Chapt ~


	2. Chapter 2

Allooohaaaa *tebar kolor anak EXO* saya kembali membawakan One Mistake One Regret Chapter 2. Setelah baca repiu kalian ada yang minta Kris-Baek-Chan ada juga yang minta KaiBaek.. hohoho soal itu saya ga bisa kasih spoiler sama kalian xD rahasia author.. jadi intinya kalian ikutin aja ceritanya.

Dan untuk soal judul emang untuk awalnya agak ga nyambung tapii saya janji kedepannya bakalan nunjukkin apa maksud dari One Mistake One Regret, intinya kalian nikmati Lovey Doveynya dulu lah... hohoho *ketawa nista*

So untuk saat ini alurnya masih selow ya, tapi saya janji secepatnya konfiknya bakalan dimunculin.. jadi saya minta para readers bersiap-siaplah huahahahaha

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD ! DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Author POV

Esok harinya seperti biasa Chanyeol kembali disibukkan dengan beberapa kontrak kerja dan dokumen-dokumen yang harus diperiksanya secara teliti.. rambutnya sedikit berantakan, berulang kali ia harus menanda tangani dokumen-dokumen itu dan memeriksa arsip-arsip lama. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk," tukas Chanyeol tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari dokumen-dokumen yang dibacanya.

"Permisi Tuan Park, Presdir Park memintamu untuk segera menemuinya di ruangannya." tukas seorang yeoja yang bernama Yoona -sekretaris Chanyeol-

Chanyeol pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen tadi dan mengangguk kepada sekretarisnya.

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida aku akan segera menemuinya."

"Ne.. em Tuan Park boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu, katakan saja."

"Kalau boleh jujur, kau semakin terlihat tampan. Oh bahkan lebih tampan dari sebelumnya."

"Ah kamsahamnida." tukas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum paksa. -kukira tentang apa- pikir Chanyeol.

"Tapi sayang sekali kau sudah menikah, hehe."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya selama beberapa detik, "Ah.. nhe." Ia pun tersenyum paksa.

"Tapi kau tau kan, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku takkan menyerah."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "Yoona, aku harus segera menemui Presdir Park. Jadi kita lanjutkan lain waktu saja."

"Ah n-ne, Tuan Park," tukas Yoona sambil membungkuk hormat. Terlihat raut mukanya sedikit kecewa.

Setelah Yoona keluar dari ruangannya, Chanyeol merapihkan rambut dan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian segera beranjak menuju lift terdekat, sesekali mengangguk tersenyum menerima sahutan karyawannya.

Author POV end

Chanyeol POV

Ah jinjja, Yoona tetap saja begitu.. Aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan dia dari perusahaan ini. Apa ia tak pernah bosan dan lelah selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku? Apa ia pikir aku menyukainya? Apa ia tak berpikir aku ini sudah menjadi milik Baekhyun?

Haah.. Aku heran kepadanya, sejak aku bekerja disini ia selalu menggodaku bahkan sampai sekarang. Ia sudah sangat lama bekerja di perusahaan ini, kinerjanya pun termasuk bagus, lumayan menguntungkan perusahaan dan juga appa sudah sangat mempercayainya. Aku bahkan sudah pernah mengeluh kepada appa perihal ia yang selalu menggodaku, tapi appa hanya menyuruhku untuk bersabar dan menanggapi Yoona dengan tenang. Selain itu, Yoona adalah anak dari sahabatnya appa, jadi appa tak mungkin tega memberhentikannya hanya karena alasan _personal_ dan bukan yang menyangkut pekerjaan ataupun perusahaan.

Awalnya aku mengganggap Yoona sebagai 'noona' ku sendiri dan pernah memintanya untuk mencoba membuat Baekhyun cemburu. Tapi, sepertinya Yoona terlalu mengganggapnya serius dan berpikir aku tertarik padanya. Setelah kejadian itu, ia sering sekali mengumbar cintanya dan melakukan hal-hal aneh lainnya di hadapanku. Bahkan ia selalu memenuhi perintahku sekalipun aku menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting atau yang tidak masuk akal. Aku sedikit tidak keberatan jika ia melakukannya di dekat Baekhyun -membuat Baekhyun cemburu- tapi kalau tak ada Baekhyun tentu sama sekali tak berguna dan hanya akan membuatku risih.

Aku takkan pernah lupa ketika Baekhyun selalu cemburu saat melihat aku bersama Yoona, padahal hanya urusan perusahaan tapi ia selalu jengkel dan mendiamkan aku. Atau tiba-tiba berubah agresif dan mencoba mencari perhatianku.

Flashback ON

Hari itu Yoona datang ke ruanganku untuk memintaku menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang di bawanya. Yah seperti biasa ia menyelipkan pujian dan rayuannya padaku. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan santai karena sudah terbiasa.

Ponselku berdering dan menampilkan sebuah nama 'Baekki chagiya' di layar ponselku. Aku tersenyum -menyeringai- terpikir untuk menjahilinya saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di kantor dan sudah mendekati ruanganku, kebetulan sekali Yoona ada di sini -pikirku- dan aku segera menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke ruanganku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," Aku yakin itu pasti Baekhyun. Aku berpura-pura menyibukkan diriku dengan Yoona.

CKLEK

Nampak Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Yoona ada diruanganku dengan perilaku yang cukup berlebihan -kurasa-, ia pun berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Yoona, sepertinya ada jerawat di pipimu." tukasku sambil memandang Yoona lalu melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor mataku.

"OMO! Ah jinjja? Benarkah? Ah.. ottokae? Ah aku malu.. Tuan Park melihatnya." ia mengeluarkan alat _make up_ nya lalu berdandan ria. "Ah.. bagaimana ini Tuan Park melihatnya.. Ah apa masih terlihat? Di sebelah mana? Ah aku malu.. aku malu!"

Aku tercengang melihat reaksinya yang begitu berlebihan, aku melirik Baekhyun.. dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

Kemudian ia memutar bola mata malas melihat Yoona yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, dan tiba-tiba merengkuh lengan kiriku dengan erat.

"Chanyeol apa kau lelah, kau boleh bersandar di bahuku." tukasnya sambil tersenyum dan langsung memelukku.

Aku terkejut dan bingung, tapi aku memilih membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahku dilehernya. Mencium aroma khas bayi dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata lalu mengecup lehernya dan semakin menempelkan indra penciumanku di leher jenjangnya.

"Ahh.. Chan- Ouh.." Baekhyun mendesah, dan -kurasa- desahannya terdengar seperti dibuat-buat. Ah.. biarlah yang penting aku bisa menikmati leher halusnya. Aku tetap melanjutkan kegiatanku, hanya mengecup leher jenjangnya dan merasakan harumnya tak berniat meninggalkan jejak di leher putihnya.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara sesenggukan seperti orang menangis, apa itu Yoona?

"T-tuan Park.. k-kau tega melakukan ini.. di hadapanku? K-kau... a-aku tak tahan lagi.."

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu ruanganku di buka dan terbanting dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kurasa Yoona sudah keluar dari ruanganku. Ah baguslah.. jarang-jarang Baekhyun seperti ini. Aku masih memejamkan mataku dengan kegiatanku mengecup leher Baekhyun dan menikmati aroma tubuhnya.

"Yak Chanyeol! Sudah cukup! Aku pegal."

"Sedikit lagi chagiya, siapa suruh kau memancingku.. dan kenapa kau tak mendesah lagi? Lanjutkan desahanmu, chagi."

Ia memberontak, "Yak lepaskan!" ia memukul punggungku dan mencubit perutku namun tetap saja aku tak bergeming.

"Tenanglah chagi, kau hanya perlu mendesah, lanjutkan desahanmu. Lebih bagus lagi aku bisa mendengar sebuah 'erangan'.."

"Oh baiklah Park Chanyeol kalau itu maumu!" dapat kurasakan tubuhku langsung bergetar hebat dan terasa lumpuh. Cengkeramannya sangat kuat dan tepat! Mengenai sasaran.

"Aaaakkh..sshh..ouh..ssh..akh.." Aku memekik kuat sambil meringis, sungguh sakit tak tertahankan.

"Rasakan! Mengerang saja sendiri! Siapa suruh kau membuatku cemburu! Kau kira aku tak menyadari ide jahilmu?!"

"Ouh..sshh..akh.. kau gila?! Sshh..bagaimana kalau ini sudah tidak bisa digunakan?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! ssh...ouuhh.. sshh..akh.." tukasku masih meringis kesakitan.

Ia terkekeh kecil. "Itu mudah Chanyeol, aku tinggal menggantikan posisimu." tukasnya sambil mengelus anggota tubuhku yang sangat sakit.. amat sangat sakit.

"Sshh..takkan ku biarkan, Baekhyun! takkan pernah!"

Flashback Off

Aku terkekeh kecil mengingat hal-hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ia cemburu, konyol dan -terkadang- membuatku senang dan juga menderita sekaligus.

Ah jinjja.. Park Baekhyun, mustahil aku bisa menemukan orang sepertimu. Aku sangat beruntung telah memilikimu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, membawaku ke lantai dimana terdapat ruangan CEO. Aku pun segera menuju ruangan tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," sebuah suara menjawab ketukan pintu dariku, tak perlu berlama-lama akupun segera masuk.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyaku yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan meja kerja appa.

"Ne Chanyeol.. ini dokumen tentang perjanjian kerjasama dengan Do Coorporation, tolong kau pahami dan pelajari dokumen ini dengan baik." Appa memberikan sebuah map berwarna biru.

"Appa, apa kau yakin memberikan posisi sepenting ini padaku?"

Appa berdiri menghampiriku dan menepuk pundak kananku. "Sangat yakin, karena aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. Dengar Chanyeol, appa memilihmu bukan semata-mata karena kau anakku tapi appa melihat kerja kerasmu selama ini, bagaimana kau menarik minat klien dengan proyek-proyek yang kau buat dan kau mampu menaikkan saham perusahaan ini. Potensimu untuk menjadi seorang pemilik perusahaan sangat tinggi, dan appa percaya padamu sepenuhnya."

"Haaishh kau sama saja dengan Baekhyun," tukasku.

"Benarkah? Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" tanya appa antusias, akupun menjelaskan padanya perihal perkataan Baekhyun semalam.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Itu tandanya ia mempercayaimu sepenuhnya, ia yakin kau bisa. Chanyeol kau hanya perlu menanamkan tekad dalam dirimu bahwa kau bisa, kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Lagipula, sulit bagiku untuk mempercayakan perusahaan ini kepada orang lain. Kau mengertilah Chanyeol, hanya kau yang bisa appa percaya." Appa menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Aku berpikir sejenak dan mengingat perkataan Baekhyun semalam, aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang yang kucintai.. Baekhyun dan keluargaku, yang sudah bersedia mendukungku dan mempercayaiku. Kemudian aku mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah.."

"Appa bukannya kau dan eomma akan berangkat besok?"

"Yah begitulah.. tadi pagi Presdir Kim menghubungiku, ia mengatakan kalau appa dan eomma harus berangkat besok jam 10 pagi."

"Mwo? Tapi jam 10 besok aku ada rapat. Aish mengapa harus jam 10.."

"Kau tak perlu mengantar kami, lagipula ada Baekhyun yang akan mengantarkan appa dan eomma ke bandara."

"Mianhe, aku tak bisa pergi mengantar kalian."

"Gwenchana Chanyeol, eomma pasti akan mengerti.." tukas appa dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan appa akupun segera kembali ke ruanganku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi hanya sekedar merilekskan punggungku, iseng-iseng aku mengambil dokumen yang baru saja diberikan appa dan membacanya dengan teliti. Ah rasanya kepalaku semakin pusing saja setelah membaca proyek perjanjian bersama Do Coorporation. Bagaimana tidak, proyek kerja sama dengan Do Coorporation ini bisa dibilang merupakan project yang sangat besar dan memusingkan, selama ini aku tak pernah melakukan kerja sama dengan proyek sebesar ini.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Malam ini aku dan Baekhyun berencana menginap di rumah appa dan eomma, kalau dipikir-pikir sudah hampir 4 bulan aku tak mengunjungi rumah mereka karena saking sibuknya. Lagipula besok appa dan eomma akan pergi, karena aku tak bisa mengantar mereka, jadi aku menyempatkan waktuku untuk bersama mereka walaupun hanya malam ini.

Sekarang aku dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah appa dan eomma. Sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahu eomma bahwa aku dan Baekhyun akan datang menginap, eomma sangat antusias mendengarnya. Aku yakin eomma sudah menunggu kami dan sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Aku menekan bel rumah, menunggu seseorang akan membukakan pintu. Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan ku dapati sosok wanita yang tampak tetap cantik untuk seusianya. Dia menyambutku dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Chanyeol akhirnya kau datang berkunjung. Eomma sangat merindukanmu! Kau jarang sekali memberi kabar padaku." eomma langsung memelukku.

"Mianhe eomma, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk." tukasku

"Baiklah, eomma mengerti. Tapi setidaknya kau harus sering menghubungi eomma. Eomma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ne, arraseo eomma.."

Kemudian eomma mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja imut yang berada di sebelahku. "Dan kau Baekhyun, mengapa kau tidak berkunjung kemari selama satu bulan ini? Kau tahu baru satu bulan kau tak berkunjung, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Eomma langsung memeluknya, dan langsung di balas oleh Baekhyun.

"Hehehe, mianhe eomma. Aku tak mau sering berkunjung karena takut merepotkanmu. Jadi kupikir aku hanya akan datang kalau bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol." tukas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo.. sejak kapan kau berpikiran seperti itu? Eomma sama sekali tak pernah merasa kerepotan chagi, justru eomma sangat senang kalau kau datang kemari. Seperti biasa kau bisa datang kesini kapanpun kau mau, jadi tak usah menunggu Chanyeol dulu, kau tau sendiri kan dia sangat sibuk."

"Ah ne, eomma.." tukas Baekhyun sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Aigoo.. kalau tidak ada eomma aku pasti sudah menyerangnya.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk! Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian."

Kami pun segera menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada appa yang menunggu kami, aku dan Baekhyun pun segera memberi salam kepadanya. Ia menyambut kami dengan hangat, dan langsung mempersilakan untuk makan malam.

"Tunggu.. Chanyeol kau terlihat semakin kurus saja, aigoo kau pasti kurang istirahat." tanya eomma sebelum aku mendudukkan diri didepan meja makan.

"Aniya, selama ini istirahatku sangat cukup." sela ku, tentu saja aku berbohong bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin eomma khawatir.

"Pembohong!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengiterupsi pembicaraanku dan eomma, ia memicingkan matanya kearahku.

"Itu tak benar eomma. Kau tahu, selama ini Chanyeol sering sekali melupakan jam makan siang dan juga makan malamnya, kalau aku tak memaksanya mungkin saat ini tubuh Chanyeol sudah seperti tengkorak berjalan. Bahkan saat malam pun ia masih berkutat dengan file-file kesayangannya." jelas Baekhyun, dan tentu saja eomma langsung men-deathglare ke arahku.

"Yak Park Baekhyun, kenapa kau mengadu pada eomma?" tanyaku dengan reaksi yang tentu saja tak terima karena Baekhyun malah mengatakan hal yang ingin aku sembunyikan dari eomma.

"Biar saja. Siapa suruh kau sangat keras kepala dan tak mau menuruti nasehat dariku, kau seringkali mengurus dokumen kesayanganmu itu lalu tidur jam 3 pagi dan tak menghiraukan kesehatanmu. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, sementara itu kedua orang tuaku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kami berdua yang kadang kala meributkan hal yang sepele.

"Baekhyun benar, kau sebaiknya lebih memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu, bagaimanapun juga kau sudah seharian bekerja di perusahaan setidaknya beristirahatlah walau hanya sejenak," terang eomma sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Tapi eomma, beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku benar-benar di sibukkan dengan file-file yang harus ku urus, banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus ku selesaikan. Kalau aku tak segera mengurusnya maka akan semakin menumpuk." jelasku.

"Eomma tau chagiya, tapi setidaknya kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, luangkan waktumu untuk Baekhyun. Kau tidak sadar dia cemburu dengan file-file kesayanganmu itu?" tukas eomma sambil terkekeh.

"Ne eomma, arraseo.." anggukku dan tersenyum pada eomma lalu mengalihkan tatapanku pada Baekhyun sambil menaikkan kedua alisku dan tersenyum nakal.

Baekhyun langsung mendengus. "Aish.. untuk apa aku cemburu dengan file-filenya. Itu konyol. Aku hanya khawatir dengan kesehatannya saja."

"Tak usah menyangkal, mengaku saja lah!" tukasku menggodanya.

"Aish.. kau menyebalkan!" tukasnya, kulihat wajah dan telinganya memerah.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol berhenti menggoda Baekhyun, lihat wajahnya sudah memerah.. Aigoo." tukas appa menggodanya.

Baekhyun memijit dahinya "Ah jinjja.. keluarga Park sama saja!" Kami semua terkekeh mendengarnya.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Setelah selesai makan malam, kami berempat berkumpul di ruang tengah dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan dan hangat.

"Eomma bagaimana kabar Yoora noona?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk di sebelahku.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya saat ini ia sedang sibuk mengurus bisnis butiknya di Paris." jelas eomma.

"Hebat, sepertinya bisnis butiknya berkembang pesat. Apakah ia masih sering menghubungi appa dan eomma?" tanyaku dengan antusias, bagaimanapun juga Yoora noona adalah kakak kesayanganku dan menurutku ia dulu termasuk anak yang manja, aku tak pernah menyangka sikapnya bisa mandiri seperti ini. Bahkan bisnis yang digelutinya saat ini dapat ia jalani tanpa bantuan appa dan eomma.

"Tentu saja, bahkan disela-sela kesibukannya ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi appa atau eomma.. tak seperti dirimu, untuk memberi kabar pada eomma saja sulit sekali," sela eomma dan memasang wajah masam.

"Mianhe eomma, kau tentu tau seberapa sibuknya aku saat ini kalau eomma tak percaya kau bisa tanyakan langsung kepada appa. Bukankah aku dan appa satu kantor, jadi tentu saja appa tau seperti apa kondisiku saat dikantor, lagipula hanya akhir-akhir ini aku tak menghubungi eomma." tukasku dengan pembelaan besar-besaran. Hey tentu saja apa yang kukatakan barusan itu kenyataan.

"Aigoo sejak kapan kau menjadi seserius ini hmm?" Eomma terkekeh sambil mencubit pipiku gemas. "Eomma hanya bercanda sayang, kau jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius."

"Aish ini tidak lucu eomma," tukasku dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirku, yah sepertinya saat ini sikap manjaku sedikit keluar jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Kulihat Baekhyun dan appa hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan eomma padaku barusan.

"Ah Chanyeol appa hampir lupa, besok kau sudah bisa menempati ruang CEO milik appa, tadi appa sudah menyuruh Yoona untuk mengatur beberapa file milik appa yang mungkin kau perlukan." jelas appa.

"Baiklah appa, gomawo sudah memberi kepercayaan padaku. Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi lamaku?"

"Soal itu appa percayakan pada Kai, bagaimanapun juga kerja kerasnya selama ini membuahkan hasil yang sangat bagus." tukas appa tersenyum puas.

"Kami harap kalian takkan mengecewakan kami.." kali ini eomma yang berbicara, bagaimanapun juga dulu eomma sempat menjadi sekretaris pribadi appa jadi ia tau seberapa sulitnya menjaga dan mempertahankan sebuah perusahaan yang sudah sangat berkembang.

"Tidak akan eomma.." tukasku sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Keesokan harinya sesuai rencana, kedua orang tua Chanyeol akan segera berangkat menuju Canada. Awalnya hanya Baekhyun seorang diri yang akan mengantar Tuan dan Nyonya Park, namun karena Chanyeol bersikeras agar seseorang dapat menemani Baekhyun pulang, akhirnya ia memilih Kai untuk menemani Baekhyun ke bandara.

"Appa dan eomma berhati-hatilah di sana. Kalian jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jagalah kesehatan kalian." pesan Baekhyun kepada kedua mertuanya.

"Iya sayang, kalian juga jangan lupa menjaga kesehatan kalian berdua. Kami menitipkan Chanyeol padamu, menjadi CEO itu tidaklah mudah baginya jadi kami harap kau akan selalu siap untuk menemaninya dan membantunya, bagaimanapun juga ia selalu membutuhkan dukungan dari orang yang dicintainya," tukas eomma sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ne eomma." tukas Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan nyonya Park.

"Kai, aboeji percayakan posisi lama Chanyeol padamu. Kuharap kau mampu beradaptasi." Tuan Park merangkul lalu menepuk punggung Kai.

"Ne aboeji, terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu padaku. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin," jawab Kai sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat dulu... jaga kesehatan kalian," tukas Nyonya Park sambil menggandeng suaminya.

"Ne eomma/omonim."

"Appa dan eomma juga berhati-hatilah." tukas Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya bersama Kai.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

"Baekhyun bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Kai sambil mengemudikan mobil begitu mereka dalam perjalanan kembali dari bandara.

"Ide bagus, lagipula sudah lama kita tak jalan-jalan bersama." jawab Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Umm... bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di tempat biasa? Lagipula saat ini aku sudah kelaparan." tukas Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

Kai terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Dasar tukang makan!" iapun segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju restoran yang dimaksud.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kai begitu mereka berdua tiba dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di restoran itu.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananmu." jawab Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Kai memesan makanan untuk Baekhyun sama seperti miliknya, sambil menunggu makanan tiba Baekhyun dan Kai terlibat dalam pembicaraan kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kai membuka pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di kantor?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Kai.

"Sedikit memusingkan, apalagi saat ini aku sedang mengurus proyek kerja sama dengan Wu Coorporation jadi mungkin kerjaanku akan semakin banyak." jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Wu Coorporation? Setahuku untuk mendapatkan ijin kerja sama dengan perusahaan itu bukanlah hal gampang.. Kau mendapatkannya? Chukkae Kai." tukas Baekhyun antusias sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo Baekkie.."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena pelayan telah tiba membawa pesanan mereka.

"Kai, omong-omong apakah sudah ada orang yang berhasil menarik hatimu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

"Hmm.. ya, tentu saja ada." jawab Kai

"Benarkah? Wah.. ia pasti sangat beruntung bisa menarik hati seorang Kim Jongin. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan. Mungkin hanya Kai yang tahu maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu Kai.." tukas Baekhyun mantap.

"Umm dia.. baik, bahkan terlalu baik. Ia bisa mencintai dengan tulus, ia bisa membuatku senang dan juga gugup di waktu yang sama, ia bisa memberiku semua rasa saat aku bersamanya, aku nyaman bersamanya. Ia juga memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis dan indah. Aku sangat menyukai kepribadiannya yang hangat dan humoris. Ia... sangat sempurna di mataku dan kurasa... sampai saat ini hanya ia yang mampu membuatku seperti ini." Kai menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat selama beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum hambar. "Tapi sayangnya, saat ini sudah ada seseorang yang memilikinya." raut wajah Kai berubah menjadi sedih iapun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Ah sayang sekali, apa kau tak pernah berusaha untuk merebut hatinya?"

"Sudah kucoba tapi sepertinya ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya."

"Aigoo Kai, aku turut sedih.. andai saja aku tahu siapa orangnya aku pasti akan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya." Kai hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu Baekkie, melihatnya bahagia saja itu sudah membuatku senang." tukas Kai sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Apa kau tak berusaha untuk mencari penggantinya?"

"Terlalu sulit Baekkie, aku rasa aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya, ia terlalu sempurna di mataku. Aku tak yakin apakah aku sanggup berhenti mencintainya atau tidak."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kai dan tersenyum "Kau pasti bisa Kai, kau hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang lebih baik darinya. Aku yakin Tuhan telah mempersiapkan seseorang yang suatu saat nanti akan mengisi hari-harimu. Aku yakin."

Kai mengangguk dan membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun sambil menatapnya "Ne, semoga.. gomawo Baekhyun kau sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku, aku tak tau lagi harus bagaimana."

"Sama-sama Kai, aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia bersama orang yang mampu melengkapi hidupmu."

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Malam harinya Baekhyun terbangun pada pukul 1 pagi, ia meraba kasur di sebelahnya dan sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol tak berada disampingnya, iapun segera bangun dan menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol yang ada di sebelah kamar mereka dan sesuai dugaannya Chanyeol lagi-lagi sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan dokumen kesayangannya. Ia yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menghampiri namja tinggi tersebut.

"Channie, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan selembut mungkin, tak berniat mengagetkan Chanyeol.

Sontak Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya "Baekkie apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? Mianhe. Kau kembali tidur saja, sedikit lagi aku selesai."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "Shireo! yak Channie ini sudah ke 7 kalinya kau selalu mengabaikan jam tidurmu dalam sebulan ini.. Seharusnya saat ini kau istirahatkan tubuhmu itu untuk bekerja besok, aku khawatir akan kesehatanmu, aku tak ingin kau kecapean dan sakit." terlihat raut wajah Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir, bagaimanapun juga ia sangat khawatir melihat cara kerja Chanyeol yang tak jarang suka lupa waktu.

Chanyeol segera berdiri dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat, mengelus kepalanya dan menciumnya "Mianhe Baekkie, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir.. mianhe chagiya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Kau tak tau seberapa khawatirnya aku akan dirimu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu lelah. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Chanyeol. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

"Tidurlah chagi, ini sudah sangat malam."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tak mau kalau tanpamu, kau juga harus istirahat."

"Sedikit lagi pekerjaanku selesai, aku janji aku akan segera menyelesaikannya."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku menunggumu, bukankah katamu pekerjaanmu sedikit lagi selesai?"

"Tapi disini dingin chagiya, bukankah kau tak tahan suhu dingin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tak peduli, lagipula aku bisa mengambil selimut tebal yang ada di lemari," jawab Baekhyun, iapun segera kembali ke kamar dan mengambil selimut miliknya.  
"Tidak ada penolakan!" tukasnya begitu ia kembali ke ruang kerja Chanyeol dan duduk di salah satu sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, ia merasa sudah sangat lelah untuk berdebat dan memilih mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun.

Author POV end

Chanyeol POV

Aku merenggangkan otot-otot badanku yang terasa kaku, berkutat dengan beberapa file dan dokumen benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Aku melirik jam kecil yang ada di samping laptop milikku, aku sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui jam telah menunjukkan pukul 2.30 pagi sontak aku langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan ternyata saat ini ia sedang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk kedinginan. Aku yang melihatnya merasa tak tega, maka akupun menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di ranjang kami.

"Mianhe, karena aku kau sampai kedinginan seperti ini." bisikku sambil mengelus pipinya "Padahal kau tak tahan suhu dingin tapi kau rela menungguku.."

"Aku tahu, aku ini sangatlah keras kepala dan seringkali membuatmu kesal karena aku tak mendengarkan nasehat darimu. Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan diriku, mianhe Baekkie aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir dengan keadaanku saat ini.. Terima kasih kau mau bersabar menghadapiku dan mengerti akan posisiku saat ini, terima kasih karena hingga saat ini kau masih mencintaiku." Aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya dan mengecup dahinya lembut, "Jeongmal saranghae.. aku tak mau kehilanganmu." ku elus lagi pipi lembutnya dan mengecup bibirnya lebih lama hingga beberapa detik.

Aku berdiri lalu menyelimutinya, dan kembali menuju ruang kerjaku.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Sesuatu bergetar di meja kerjaku dan berhasil membuatku terbangun, aku mengambil benda itu dan mengecek Caller IDnya, tertera sebuah nomor yang kuyakini berasal dari Canada. Akupun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hello?" jawabku dengan suara khas orang baru bangun.

"Chanyeol ini appa, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ah appa, wae?" tanyaku begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik nomor ini.

"Appa hanya ingin memberitahumu, hari ini kau ada rapat pertemuan dengan Do Coorporation, tadi siang mereka menghubungi appa dan meminta untuk mempercepat pertemuannya, dan appa mempercayakannya padamu, Chanyeol." tukas appa panjang lebar.

"Tunggu maksudmu hari ini waktu Seoul?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol, pokoknya appa serahkan semuanya padamu."

"B-baiklah appa.."

"Yasudah, appa hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, istirahatlah. Bukankah saat ini waktu Seoul menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi?" mendengar pertanyaan appa, sontak membuatku langsung melirik jam kecil di meja kerjaku dan ternyata benar.

"Hehe kau tau saja appa, ne arraseo aku akan menjaga kesehatanku, kalian berdua juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, berhati-hatilah."

"Arraseo.. baiklah kau juga hati-hati."

"Ne," aku menutup telepon dari appa dan kembali meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa kaku, aku mematikan lampu ruang kerjaku dan segera menuju kamar melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terganggu.

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Pagi harinya, disebuah rumah bernuansa minimalis terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat sedang membersihkan mobil sedan hitam miliknya.

"Sehunnie, ayo sarapan!" panggil seorang namja cantik dari pintu depan rumah.

"Ne eomma," namja yang bernama Sehun itu akhirnya menghampiri namja cantik tadi.

"Yak sudah ku katakan jangan memanggilku eomma, aku bukan eommamu." Luhan memukul ringan bahu Sehun.

"Memang bukan, tapi kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi eomma dari anak kita." goda Sehun sambil mengelus perut Luhan.

Ia memukul punggung Sehun ringan "Yak berhentilah menggodaku Oh Sehun!"

"Hahaha.. kau galak sekali eoh? Apa ini gara-gara aegi kita?"

"Aish, ini gara-gara kau.. sudahlah, cepat sarapan! Bukannya setengah jam lagi kau harus ke kantor?" tanya Luhan lalu menarik tangan Sehun menuju meja makan.

"Luhannie, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun sambil menikmati sarapannya.

"Belum.. kurasa ia benar-benar sibuk, ia benar-benar penggila kerja," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kasihan sama Baekhyun."

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan meneguk air miliknya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Waktu itu Baekhyun cerita padaku tentang kesibukan Chanyeol, dan saking sibuknya terkadang ia mengacuhkan nasehat dari Baekhyun.. Aku tahu ini berat bagi Baekhyun karena harus bersabar menghadapi pola kerja Chanyeol yang mengkhawatirkan. Aku salut padanya karena ia sangat sabar dan tak pernah protes pada Chanyeol, aku rasa jika aku berada di posisi yang sama seperti Baekhyun saat ini mungkin aku tak akan sanggup dan menyerah."

"Kau harus bersyukur, baby.. karena kau tak memiliki suami yang mempunyai kesibukan sama seperti Chanyeol. Mungkin menurutku ia begitu karena Presdir Park sangat mempercayai kinerja Chanyeol yang rapi dan bagus, kau tahu sendiri Presdir Park tak pernah membedakan anaknya dengan karyawannya yang lain, bahkan ia berani menegur Chanyeol di depan kolega-koleganya." tukas Sehun panjang lebar sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Ya begitulah, Predir Park benar-benar professional dalam bekerja. Ah Sehunnie bukankah hari ini klien rapatmu dari Park Coorporation?"

"Begitulah, tapi dari yang kudengar mereka memiliki CEO baru karena Presdir Park saat ini sedang ke Canada untuk urusan bisnis."

"Nugu?"

"Ntahlah mereka tak memberi tahuku, mereka hanya menyuruhku membawa beberapa file dan kontrak perjanjian kerja sama dengan Park Coorporation yang pernah di tanda tangani 8 bulan yang lalu."

"Mwo? Bukannya mereka juga memilikinya?"

"Ntahlah ini hanya permintaan dari CEO baru itu."

Author POV end

Sehun POV

Saat ini aku telah selesai membersihkan tubuhku dan bersiap-siap ke kantor, kulihat Luhan saat ini sedang menyiapkan pakaian kantorku tak perlu berlama-lama aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia terkejut begitu tanganku berhasil memeluknya dan daguku yang saat ini berada di bahunya "Sehunnie kau mengagetkanku."

Aku tetap diam dan masih menikmati aroma khas tubuhnya yang selalu menjadi candu untukku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan betah memelukku seperti ini hmm? Apa kau tidak takut terlambat?" tanyanya namun tak bergeming dari pelukanku.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini sejenak sambil merasakan aroma tubuhmu baby.." jawabku lalu menciumi lehernya tanpa berniat meninggalkan bekas.

"Hei bukankah kau selalu menikmatinya setiap waktu? Apa kau tak bosan?" ia mengelus punggung tanganku lembut.

"Aku tak pernah bosan jika itu menyangkut dirimu, bagiku kau lebih dari sekedar heroin atau jenis narkoba manapun karena kau berhasil menjadi candu bagiku dan berhasil membawaku terperosok dalam pesonamu."

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik menatapku.

"Yak kau tega sekali menyamakan aku dengan narkoba, aish jinjja!" tukasnya sambil mencubit hidungku gemas. Aaah.. padahal sedikit lagi.

"Aduduh.. sakit baby." ringisku sambil memegang hidungku yang merah kerena bekas cubitannya.

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan menatapku, sontak aku langsung mencium bibirnya lalu mengacak rambutnya iapun terkejut dan memandangku dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Hehehe aku tak bermaksud chagiya."

"Kau menyebalkan!" tukasnya sambil melipat tangannya.

"Nado saranghae.." balasku dan menunjukkan senyuman terbaikku yang kuyakini selalu berhasil membuatnya gugup.

"Aish kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Sudahlah, cepat sana ganti bajumu! Aku harap kau benar-benar terlambat." tukasnya dengan wajah yang semakin merona lalu meninggalkanku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya.

Sehun POV end

**TBC**

Hohoho gimana ? masih kurang ya ? Mau dilanjut apa kaga nih ? seperti biasa, saya mengharapkan review dari kalian, semakin banyak review semakin cepat updatenya jadi kalo kalian penasaran silahkan review *puppy eyes(?)*

Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.. fiction ini juga di post di AFF dengan judul :: One Mistake One Regret - Chanbaek/Baekyeol (Indonesia Fiction)


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Author POV

"Yoona, apa saja jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ia baru tiba di kantornya.

"Jadwal Anda hari ini, pertemuan dengan Presdir Wu pukul 09.00 pagi, dan rapat dengan Do Coorporation pukul 11.30 siang," jawab Yoona setelah mengecek jadwal Chanyeol dari bukunya.

"Ah ne, Kamsahamnida."

"Oiya selamat ya, anda sudah bisa menjadi CEO dalam usia semuda ini. Anda sangat tampan dan juga hebat!" tukas Yoona dengan semangat sambil menyalami Chanyeol.

"Kamsahamnida," jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

_"Channie? Wae? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"_ tanya sebuah suara dari seberang sana.

"Tidak Baekki, aku hanya ingin memberitahu hari ini aku ada rapat sebelum jam makan siang, jadi kurasa kau tak perlu membawakan makanan untukku." jawab Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya.

_"Wae?"_

"Mungkin aku akan makan siang di luar bersama klienku begitu selesai rapat."

_"Ah arraseo... Channie kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Arra?"_

"Haha ne chagiya, kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," tukas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Umm.. Baekkie.."

_"Ya Channie?"_

"Saranghae.." tukas Chanyeol, ia merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat setiap kali ia mengatakan sepatah kata ajaib itu.

_"N-Nado saranghae.."_ terdengar suara Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut dan bisa dipastikan saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Bisa ia rasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat saat mendengarnya, tentu ia sangat senang mendengar 'kata ajaib' itu dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Seandainya Baekhyun ada di hadapannya saat ini, mungkin ia sudah memberikan sebuah ciuman manis untuk Baekhyun, begitu pikirnya.

_"Chanyeol?"_

" ... "

_"Chanyeol? Yeobseo? Chanyeol?"_

" ... "

Baekhyun mengecek sambungan telpon dari layar ponselnya, masih tersambung.

_"YAKK PARK CHANYEOL!"_ Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya, yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Ah ne, chagiya?

_"Yakk, kau melamun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa ada masalah?"_

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?

_"Tentu saja Channie, sebenarnya kau sedang melamunkan apa hm?"_

"Baiklah kalau kau benar-benar penasaran. Sebenarnya tadi aku sedang melamunkan sesuatu hal yang sangat manis."

_"Maksudmu?"_

'Kau benar-benar penasaran?"

_"Tak usah bertele-tele Park Chanyeol!"_

"Haha baiklah..baiklah, aku mengaku.. sejujurnya tadi aku sedang melamunkan bagaimana rasanya saat aku berciuman denganmu, Baekki. Membayangkan betapa indahnya bibir kissablemu itu dan betapa lezatnya bibirmu saat bibirku berhasil menye-"

_"Cepat kembali bekerja, aku tak ingin waktumu semakin terbuang. Bye!"_

Tut Tut Tut

Baekhyun langsung memutus sambungan telponnya tanpa mau mendengarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia terkekeh kecil mengingat perkataan Chanyeol barusan. "Dasar CEO Pervert!"

"Baekki?" menyadari sambungan telponnya telah terputus atau lebih tepatnya sengaja diputus oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil, "Ah jinjja, awas saja kau Park Baekhyun. Aku akan menghukummu."

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Siangnya, seperti biasa Chanyeol disibukkan dengan beberapa laporan saham yang dulu pernah di tangani ayahnya, ia juga membaca beberapa perjanjian kerja sama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan yang tak kalah suksesnya dengan Park Coorporation.

"Permisi Presdir Park, 10 menit lagi rapat akan dimulai untuk itu anda diharapkan segera ke ruang rapat." tukas Yoona dari depan pintu ruangannya.

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana." Chanyeolpun berdiri dan sedikit merapihkan penampilannya, tak perlu berlama-lama iapun segera menuju ruang rapat yang dimaksud.

Setibanya di ruang rapat, terlihat dua orang namja yang saat ini sedang berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol, yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut berwarna silver dan yang satunya lagi sedikit lebih pendek dengan rambut berwarna coklat. Mereka berdua merupakan klien Chanyeol yang berasal dari Do Coorporation.

Chanyeol berdehem sebelum membuka suara, "Presdir Do, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Mendengar ada suara seseorang, sontak kedua orang tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.. Chanyeol langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu ia mengetahui siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo? Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Chanyeol?" tukas Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak kalah terkejutnya.

Chanyeol yang terlampau senang langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya erat.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian," tukasnya sambil menepuk punggung kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu dengan cara seperti ini," tukas Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sehun meninju pelan pundak Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau semakin sibuk saja."

Ia menghela nafasnya. "Yah begitulah.. kurasa semenjak appa memberikan jabatannya padaku, pekerjaanku semakin banyak.. dan juga aku masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan posisi baruku."

"Tunggu.. jadi CEO baru yang Presdir Park maksud adalah kau?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang khas O_O

"Yak kau jangan menatapku seperti itu, terlihat sangat menyeramkan." tukas Chanyeol sambil berpura-pura menutup matanya.

"Bodoh, ini memang sudah asliku seperti ini!" sela Kyungsoo sambil berdecak kesal, Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

"Jadi kau adalah CEO dari Do Coorporation? Kukira tadi kau itu Seunghyun aboenim." tanya Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sudah mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk duduk.

"Begitulah.. appa menyerahkan jabatannya padaku, menurutnya ini sudah waktunya aku menggantikan posisinya." jawab Kyungsoo sementara itu Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti, bagaimanapun juga saat ini posisi Kyungsoo sama seperti dirinya yaitu menggantikan posisi appa mereka.

"Kau sendiri? Sejak kapan kau berada di Seoul?" kini giliran Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun.

"Baru dua minggu yang lalu, kudengar yang menggantikan posisi lamamu itu Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Kai? Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian.

"Ia sepupuku, kurasa kapan-kapan aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu," jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Dan siapa tahu ia tertarik padamu," sambung Sehun dan langsung membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Yak jadi kalian bermaksud menjodohkanku dengannya? Shireo! Lagipula aku tak tahu wujudnya seperti apa!" tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah.

"Yaa kau jangan begitu, aku bisa menjamin kau pasti akan menyukainya begitu kau mengenalnya, " tukas Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil, nampaknya jiwa usil Sehun sedang bangkit sehingga ia habis-habisan menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Oh Sehun!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sementara itu Chanyeol langsung menjitak kepala Sehun pelan.

"Dasar kau maknae evil, berhentilah menggoda atasanmu. Apa kau tak menyadari arti tatapannya itu seperti yang ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup?"

Kyungsoo langsung mendeathglare Chanyeol dan Sehun "Kalian berdua sungguh menyebalkan!"

Tawa Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung meledak sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hahaha.. aigoo sudahlah, lebih baik rapatnya segera kita mulai, nanti kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita saat makan siang." tukas Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan usilnya kepada Kyungsoo. Akhirnya rapat segera berlangsung dengan lancar dan selesai satu jam berikutnya, Chanyeol berniat mengajak Sehun dan Kyungsoo makan siang bersama untuk mengenang masa muda mereka.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

"Jadi Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka berada di restoran.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Sejak SD kami berdua sudah berteman." sambung Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Berarti kalian sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Sehun, ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Begitulah.." kini Kyungsoo yang menjawab sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu sejak kapan kalian berdua berteman?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Semenjak kami kuliah." jawab Sehun lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Begitukah? Wah bisa kalian ceritakan tentang masa kuliah kalian berdua? Pasti menyenangkan." tanya Kyungsoo antusias, sementara itu Chanyeol hanya memberi kode kepada Sehun untuk menceritakan masa kuliah mereka dulu, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu memulai ceritanya.

Author POV end

Kyungsoo POV

Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, bagaimanapun juga aku sangat merindukannya. Saat ini kami bertiga makan siang bersama, tak banyak yang berubah dengan Chanyeol, ia masih sama seperti Chanyeol yang kukenal.. hanya saja saat ini ia menjadi sosok yang lebih tenang dan tegas.. wajahnya juga semakin tampan, aku juga tak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya bisa menjulang tinggi seperti ini.. padahal dulu tinggiku dengannya tak berbeda jauh.  
Aku sendiri mengenal Chanyeol karena dulu jarak rumah kami memang berdekatan, kami juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, hampir setiap hari kami bermain bersama. Limabelas tahun yang lalu keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dan mengurusi perusahaan milik kakekku dan hal itu membuatku mau tidak mau harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol, aku melanjutkan sekolahku di Jepang..hingga lima tahun yang lalu appa memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan memindahkan perusahaan yang awalnya berpusat di Jepang menjadi di Korea, namun setahun lalu karena usianya yang sudah lanjut maka ia menyerahkan jabatannya padaku dan memilih beristirahat di rumah.

"Chukkae Chanyeol, aku penasaran seperti apa Baekhyun itu." aku menyalaminya begitu Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaanku perihal dirinya yang sudah menikah atau belum.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol berbalik tanya padaku.

"Yah begitulah, saat ini aku sendiri dan belum dimiliki oleh siapapun." jawabku santai, bisa dibilang aku ini termasuk orang pemilih dan tak semudah itu untuk menyukai seseorang.

"Mwo? Jinjja?"

"Kau seperti tak kenal Kyungsoo saja," tukas Sehun lalu menyantap makanannya.

"Yak kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kau sudah sangat mengenalku," tukasku berpura-pura protes.

"Tentu saja aku sangat mengenalmu, aku tahu perihal dulu kau pernah menyukai Chanyeol," jawab Sehun santai sambil memasang evil smirk, mataku langsung membulat dan segera mencubit lengannya aku melirik kearah Chanyeol dan ia memandangku meminta penjelasan sambil mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Sudahlah kau lupakan saja, lagipula itu sudah sangat lama." tukasku sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Setidaknya kau harus menjelaskan alasannya padaku Do Kyungsoo!" tukasnya.

"Ah lebih baik kau lupakan saja, saat ini aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya." elakku, arrgh dasar kau Sehun seenaknya saja membongkar rahasia itu pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah tapi kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku," tukasnya dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin.

"Iya... iya." jawabku memutar bola mata malas.

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

Mereka akhirnya larut dalam pembicaraan yang seru, hingga tanpa terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya "Umm.. Sepertinya aku harus kembali, masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Baiklah.. aku dan Sehun juga harus kembali, sejam lagi kami harus menghadiri pertemuan." tukas Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kalian, nanti kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi." Chanyeol berdiri dan memeluk dua orang itu bergantian.

"Tentu saja, tuan Park yang selalu sibuk," tukas Sehun sambil merangkul Chanyeol "Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumahku!"

"Ne.. nanti aku akan ke rumahmu, lagipula Baekhyun pasti akan sangat senang karena bisa bertemu hyung kesayangannya."

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya lalu memandang Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian.

"Baiklah aku pergi.. Annyeong." pamit Chanyeol.

"Ne, annyeong.." balas Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Sementara itu Baekhyun yang saat ini berada di rumah sedang berusaha menyibukkan dirinya, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bosan. Sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya, ia berniat menemui kedua orang tuanya.  
"Yeobseo? Eomma?" tukas Baekhyun begitu ibunya mengangkat telpon darinya.

_"Baekhyun? Aigoo.. eomma sangat merindukanmu chagiya,"_ jawab nyonya Byun dengan girang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu dan juga appa, ah eomma kau sedang dirumah?"

_"Ne, wae chagiya?"_

"Aku ingin datang berkunjung. Boleh, kan?"

_"Tentu saja chagiya, appa dan Tao pasti akan sangat senang."_

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Ah eomma lebih baik kau jangan dulu memberitahu appa dan Tao, aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk mereka." Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju garasi.

_"Baiklah sayang.. kalau begitu cepatlah kemari, eomma sangat merindukanmu."_ tukas eommanya manja, Baekhyunpun terkekeh dan menyalakan mobilnya.

"Hahaha.. ne eomma, annyeong." tukas Baekhyun menutup pembicaraan.

Jarak menuju rumah orang tua Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit dari rumahnya, saat ini Baekhyun telah tiba di rumah masa kecilnya. Rumah itu terlihat sederhana dan berkesan sejuk walaupun rumahnya tak sebesar milik Chanyeol namun banyak kenangan penting yang selalu menghiasi rumah ini. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan menekan bel menunggu seseorang membuka pintunya.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja yang terlihat setahun lebih muda darinya, bawah matanya terlihat seperti panda. Sontak namja itu terkejut melihat Baekhyun dan iapun langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan berhasil membuatnya sedikit terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hyung bogoshipo~" tukas Tao manja dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Yak lepaskan.. kau mau membunuhku eoh?" tukas Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul punggung Tao karena ia merasa sulit bernafas.

"Hehe mianhe hyung," Tao memasang V sign lalu menarik Baekhyun masuk "Ayo cepat masuk, appa dan eomma pasti akan sangat senang melihat kedatanganmu."

Baekhyun dan Tao pun menuju ruang keluarga dan terlihat eommanya yang saat ini sedang memasak, nampaknya ia sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Eomma, lihat! Siapa yang datang.." tukas Tao dan sontak membuat eommanya menoleh dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun.. akhirnya kau datang, eomma sangat merindukanmu chagiya," Nyonya Byun langsung memeluk namja imut itu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian," Baekhyun membalas pelukan eommanya dan mengacak rambut Tao.

"Appa dimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ia sedang mandi, mungkin sebentar lagi selesai."

"Apa Appa masih sering berkunjung ke kafe?"

"Tentu saja, kau tau sendiri appa mu sangat perfectionis.. dia tidak mungkin melewatkan harinya tanpa mengetahui bagaimana keadaan kafe dan juga kinerja lainnya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan eommanya.

Author POV end

Baekhyun POV

Sambil menunggu appa keluar, aku sedikit menceritakan keadaan rumah tangga aku dan Chanyeol pada eomma, sedangkan Tao memilih berada di kamarnya dengan alasan sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat kurus, Baekhyun kau juga sebaiknya menjaga kesehatanmu." tukas eomma begitu mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Ne eomma, selama ini aku sudah berusaha menjaga kesehatanku. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin menambah beban pikiran Chanyeol." tukasku.

"Memang tidak mudah jika berada di posisimu, eomma tau sayang karena dulu eomma pernah berada di posisi yang sama sepertimu.. mungkin awalnya kau tak masalah dengan kesibukan Chanyeol tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kau pasti akan mulai mempermasalahkan kesibukannya, dengar Baekhyun ini hanya awal dalam perjalanan kehidupan kalian berdua jadi eomma berpesan agar kalian saling mempercayai dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Sampai kapanpun Chanyeol selalu membutuhkan dukungan dari orang yang dicintainya, dan kau juga begitu. Jadi eomma harap kau mau bersabar menghadapi kesibukan Chanyeol saat ini." tukas eomma panjang lebar sambil mengelus punggungku memberikan dorongan dan semangat.

"Ne eomma, aku akan selalu mendukungnya dan menemaninya sampai kapanpun. Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan aku ingin menjadi motivasi baginya." jawabku yakin.

"Tapi kau juga harus tetap memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Arraseo?" aku hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan menunjukkan eyesmileku.

"Kris ge, mianhe saat ini aku tak bisa menemuimu." tukas Tao sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya dan sontak membuat aku menoleh ke arah Tao lalu kembali memandang eomma dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kris? Nugu?" aku sedikit berbisik pada eomma seolah-olah tak ingin didengar oleh Tao.

"Kekasih barunya, kau harus bertemu dengannya. Ia sangat baik hati dan bijaksana, ia juga sangat tampan dan keren." tukas eomma dengan semangat, matanya langsung berbinar begitu menjelaskan sosok Kris.

Aku yang melihatnya langsung memutar bola mata malas. "Eomma, bisakah kau sadar usiamu saat ini tak lagi muda? Aiish kau sama saja seperti dulu waktu pertama kali melihat Chanyeol."

"Yaa bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya wajah mereka berdua tak jelek-jelek amat."

"Haisshh... kau mau kulaporkan pada appa?" tukasku sambil berpura-pura mengancam.

"Yaa eomma hanya bercanda chagi, kau ini.." eomma langsung mencubit pipiku gemas dan sontak membuatku tertawa dan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aigoo.. kalian berdua terlihat asyik sekali bercandanya." Appa menginterupsi pembicaraanku dan eomma, sontak aku langsung menoleh dan memeluk appa.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Tadi sore, aku menelpon Chanyeol dan memberitahunya untuk segera menyusulku ke rumah appa dan eomma, kalau dipikir-pikir ini seperti reuni keluarga saja tapi bagiku itu tak masalah karena baik aku maupun Chanyeol memang sudah lumayan lama tak mengunjungi kedua orang tua kami.. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berkumpul bersama appa dan eomma sedangkan aku berniat menghampiri Tao yang saat ini berada di kamarnya.

"Tao, boleh aku masuk?" aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja hyung,"

"Wae hyung?" ia menoleh kearahku, nampak kamarnya sedikit berantakan dan di atas mejanya dipenuhi sobekan kertas dan tumpukan buku yang tercampur dengan beberapa kamus.

"Aniya, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Ia menggeleng. "Ani, ada apa hyung?"

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kudengar saat ini kau sibuk mengurusi tugas akhirmu."

"Begitulah hyung, aku benar-benar pusing.. wae? Kau mau membantuku?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku ingin sekali membantumu, hanya saja bukankah program studymu berbeda denganku?" jawabku dan kulihat wajahnya langsung berubah lesu.

"Hm... kudengar kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu, siapa namanya?" wajahnya lagi-lagi berubah terkejut ah sungguh orang ini cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah-ubah.

"Kau tau dari mana, hyung?"

"Tentu saja dari pembicaraanmu dengan pacarmu tadi di telpon, kalau tidak salah namanya Kris.. benar, kan?" godaku sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kalau kau sudah tau namanya, kenapa masih menanyakannya padaku.." ia membuang muka dan berpura-pura berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"Mwo? Jadi namanya hanya Kris? Tak ada nama keluarga ataupun tambahan lain? Hanya Kris?" tanyaku berpura-pura terkejut, tentu saja aku tahu apa nama lengkap dari kekasih sepupuku ini hanya saja aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya.

"Aish.. namanya Wu Yi Fan ia berasal dari China sama sepertiku," tukasnya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kalian tentu heran mengapa Tao mengatakan bahwa ia berasal dari China sedangkan keluargaku berasal dari Korea, sebenarnya Tao ini adalah sepupuku yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, ia kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku tapi berbeda fakultas, appa dan eomma juga sudah menganggap Tao sebagai anak mereka sendiri.

"Jinjja? Seperti apa orangnya? Kapan kalian bertemu? Sejak kapan kalian berdua berpacaran? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku?" Aku langsung membombardir Tao dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aish.. hyung pertanyaanmu kurang banyak!" ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hehehe.. yasudah cepat ceritakan padaku!"

Baekhyun POV end

Author POV

Flashback ON

Saat itu Tao sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang di pinjamnya, karena saking beratnya ia tak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya menabrak seorang pria berjas hitam, sontak ia panik dan langsung berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Joesonghamnida, ini salahku karena tak memperhatikan jalanku.. joesonghamnida," tukas Tao lalu membenahi buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

"Gwenchana, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga seharusnya tadi memperhatikan jalanku," tukasnya sambil membantu Tao lalu menyerahkan sebagian buku yang berhasil dipungutnya.

"Joesonghamnida.. dan Kamsahamnida." Lagi-lagi namja bermata panda itu membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum, ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh namja berjas hitam itu dan sontak membuatnya menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai permintaan maaf kau menemaniku makan siang?" tukasnya dan sontak membuat Tao terkejut dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ta.. tapi aku harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan saat ini juga."

Kris mengecek arlojinya lalu beralih memandang Tao. "Baiklah aku akan menemanimu kesana, lagipula kau hanya perlu mengembalikan buku-buku itu, kan?"

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan kel-" Tao mencoba mengelak namun perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh Kris.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan!"

Ia mendengus dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kris, sementara itu Kris memasang smirknya dan menyusul Tao.

"Anak yang menarik."

Flashback OFF

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan selama makan siang?" tanya Baekhyun antusias, kini ia telah duduk dikasur berhadapan dengan Tao yang masih duduk di kursi kesayangannya.

"Begitulah, ia menanyakan nama lengkapku dan tentang diriku.. awalnya aku pikir ia seorang dosen baru tapi nyatanya aku salah, ternyata ia seorang pengusaha dan juga donatur universitas kita."

"Hah? Jinjja?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan langsung diangguki oleh Tao.

"Lalu seperti apa orangnya?"

"Begitulah hyung ia tampan dan tegas, terkadang sikapnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.. em maksudku tak jarang ia membujukku dengan beraegyo.. bisa kau bayangkan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat selalu serius tiba-tiba melakukan aegyo dihadapanmu, apa itu tak terlihat menyeramkan dan aneh?" Ia bergidik membayangkan wajah Kris yang dua hari lalu melakukan aegyo dihadapannya ketika ia marah karena Kris melupakan janjinya.

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Tao. "Yaa bagaimanapun juga ia kekasihmu, bodoh. Kurasa ia begitu gara-gara ia sedang jatuh cinta padamu, dan kurasa kau juga begitu."

Ia menyentil dahi Baekhyun "Kau sok tahu sekali hyung.. Aishh."

"Yasudah coba kau perlihatkan fotonya padaku, aku penasaran seperti apa wujudnya sampai bisa membuat sepupuku yang tersayang ini jatuh cinta." tukas Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian Tao memberikan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Kris.

"Tunggu, aku seperti pernah melihatnya." Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, terlihat ia sedang berpikir.

"Astaga Tao.. kau berpacaran dengan Wu Yi Fan yang itu, OMO!" seru Baekhyun heboh dan mengguncang pundak Tao.

"Maksudmu hyung? Aish aku tak mengerti.." tanya Tao sambil memandang wajah sepupunya heran.

"Namjachingumu yang bernama Kris a.k.a Wu Yi Fan adalah pemilik Wu Coorporation yang tak lain adalah klien dari perusahaan Chanyeol."

"Mwo? Jinjja?"

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi obrolan mereka dan sontak membuat kedua orang itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang saat ini berdiri di depan kamar Tao dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie sudah malam, ayo pulang!" tukas Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Eh? Sekarang?" ia mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, atau kau masih merindukan Tao dan mau menginap di sini? Nanti akan kubawakan baju ganti untukmu."

"Tidak usah hyung, lagipula kalau Baekhyun hyung menginap disini bukankah kau akan sendirian dirumah?" tukas Tao menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, Chanyeol kembali memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Tao "Iya Chanyeol.. hari ini kau pasti sangat kelelahan karena belum sempat beristirahat. Dan lagi Tao sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya, aku tak ingin mengganggunya."

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol berdiri dan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Tao kami pergi dulu, jaga kesehatanmu. Arra?" tukas Baekhyun sambil memeluk Tao dan hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Chanyeol merangkul Tao dan menepuk punggungnya "Semoga berhasil dengan tugas akhirmu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Ne, hyung."

"Baiklah kami pergi. Annyeong." Pamit Baekhyun sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Tao.

Author POV end

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Chanyeol POV

Suasana tenang menyelimuti kamar kami saat ini, kami sudah tiba dirumah sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, saat ini aku sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil mengetik beberapa laporan saham sedangkan Baekhyun sedang asik membaca novel miliknya sambil diiringi sebuah lagu klasik dari ponselnya, sesekali terdengar Baekhyun bersenandung kecil nampaknya saat ini suasana hatinya sedang baik, aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Nampaknya suasana hatimu sedang bagus." tukasku memecah keheningan, iapun memalingkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Ntahlah, mungkin karena beberapa hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat kurindukan."

"Lalu apa aku termasuk diantara orang-orang yang kau maksud?" aku menoleh kearahnya dan kembali fokus mengetik.

"Hmmm... menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya.

"Menurutku tentu saja, karena aku yakin kau selalu merindukanku setiap hari." jawabku dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ia langsung mencubit lenganku sambil memicingkan matanya. "Kau percaya diri sekali Park sajangnim."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar reaksinya. "Memang kenyataannya begitu, kan? Kalau tidak untuk apa kau sampai repot-repot membawakan makan siang untukku?"

"Yaa aku begitu karena aku yakin kau pasti akan melupakan jam makan siangmu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak melupakan jam makan siangmu." tukasnya lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya membaca novel.

Aku menutup laptopku lalu menaruhnya diatas meja. "Benarkah? Tapi aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan lain dan tak lain adalah karena kau selalu merindukanku." Mendengar perkataanku barusan sontak membuat Baekhyun kembali membalikkan wajahnya dan memandangku.

"Aishh.. ternyata sikap percaya dirimu yang terlanjur akut tak juga hilang!" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei ayolah baby aku sangat mengenalmu. Apa susahnya kau mengaku padaku yang sebenarnya hmm?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum nakal kearahnya.

Ia kembali memandangku. "Bukankah kau pintar? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak coba menebaknya saja?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menebaknya?"

"Oh ya? Kapan?" tanyanya sambil memandangku dengan wajah polosnya.. Aigoo aku tak tahan ingin menyerangnya.

"Park Baekhyun, kau benar-benar mencoba menggodaku eoh? Kemarilah.. Jangan salahkan aku kalau malam ini aku bermain kasar padamu." jawabku dan memasang pervert smile kearahnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuanku, memainkan helaian rambutku yang menutupi kening dan berbisik dengan nada yang cukup seduktif, "Benarkah? Permainan kasar seperti apa, hm?"

"Yang jelas kau harus dihukum karena kau telah berani menggodaku, baby.." jawabku sambil mengelus pipinya dan tersenyum -menyeringai-

Ia melingkarkan lengannya dileherku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, membuat indra penciuman kami nyaris bersentuhan. "Hukuman seperti apa? Aku siap dihukum olehmu semalaman penuh."

GULP

Aku meneguk saliva kasar, pandanganku tertuju pada bibir mungilnya yang menggoda. Tanpa sadar aku menjilat kedua belah bibirku. Tak dapat ku pungkiri, saat ini aku sedang berusaha keras menahan libidoku.

Ku gerakkan ujung telunjuk kananku menguntai pola tak terlihat dari pangkal lehernya, rahang, dagu…hingga sampailah pada bibir tipisnya, kemudian mendaratkan bibirku di bibirnya.

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Penyatuan kecil itu pun terjadi… ciuman manis yang lembut menjadi jembatan bagi Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Perlahan mereka memejamkan mata, merasakan seberapa besar perasaan cinta yang mengalir satu sama lain. Lengan kokoh Chanyeol melingkar sempurna dipinggang ramping Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan erat..sedangkan lengan yang satunya merengkuh tengkuk namja manis itu, ia memperdalam ciumannya. Lelaki tampan itu begitu menikmati bibir kissable Baekhyun yang lembut, halus dan kenyal, bibir mungil yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, mengubah ciuman lembut itu menjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam dan kasar, membuat hawa panas berkumpul disekitar mereka. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya di bibir namja manis itu, jemari lentik Baekhyun membelai leher dan rahang Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"nghhh..."

Desah kecil terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun disela decak peraduan dua lidah didalam mulut mungilnya. Lidah Chanyeol berhasil memenuhi mulutnya membuatnya sulit menghirup oksigen tambahan. Liur yang entah milik siapa itu merembes  
keluar dari sela bibir mungil Baekhyun karena lidah Chanyeol yang bergerak liar didalam sana. Sesekali keduanya membuka mata... membenturkan hasrat masing-masing lewat tatapan, kemudian kembali bercumbu dengan lebih dalam.

"..ahhh.. nghhh.. ahhh.."

Baekhyun mulai kesulitan bernafas, ia mendorong dada Chanyeol dan berusaha mengakhiri penyatuan kecilnya dengan namja tampan tersebut. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol begitu kuat merengkuh tubuhnya hingga ia kesulitan bergerak. Lidah Chanyeol semakin bergerak liar di dalam sana.. ia menyantap bibir namja manis itu dengan semakin dalam dan kasar. Lelaki tampan itu begitu menikmatinya, sangat.. ia bersumpah takkan pernah melupakan rasa manis yang tengah dirasakannya ini.

Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.. Baekhyun nampak kehabisan oksigen dan sulit bernafas, dalam keadaan mulut sedikit terbuka Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu. Permukaan wajah putihnya kini nampak merona, bibirnya merah merekah dan terlihat berisi, menambah nilai keindahan parasnya... Chanyeol tersenyum samar menghapus jejak saliva disekitar mulut Baekhyun, juga memutus benang saliva tipis yang menyambungkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil tersebut.

"Kau… sangat menakjubkan, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun selama beberapa detik. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Baekhyun penuh makna.

"Kau... sangat sempurna."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menahan nafas seraya memejamkan mata begitu saja ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan dilehernya. Awalnya hanya terasa sedikit geli, namun tubuh Baekhyun berubah gemetar ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara kecupan yang begitu dekat. Suara yang mencuri seluruh tenaga yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya.

"Ouh! Chan─ Ahhh.." Baekhyun terpekik nyaring.

Sentuhan Chanyeol tepat mengenai titik sensitifnya dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya ngilu…ia ingin menggeliat namun kedua lengan kokoh Chanyeol masih setia memerangkapnya. Tak banyak pergerakan yang dapat ia lakukan, isi kepalanya luluh lantak…semua putih dan putih, hanya ada bayangan Chanyeol yang tersisa mengisi pikirannya. Chanyeol terus menerus mengecup dan melumat lekukan leher dan tengkuknya sambil sesekali menjilatnya.

"Akh, Chan─ ahh! ouh.."

Mulutnya kembali memperdengarkan desah pilu…ketika Chanyeol, seperti vampire menggigit cukup kuat lekukan leher yang merupakan titik sensitifnya. Kini ia merasa benar-benar lumpuh total… Menyadari hal tersebut dengan mudah dan tanpa tenaga Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh kecil Baekhyun agar terbaring diranjang…dan segera setelahnya, ia memposisikan diri diatas namja yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Perlu kau ketahui, sayang… semua ini adalah hukuman karena kau telah berani menggodaku."

Katanya sebelum menyambung kembali arus kebahagiaan yang sempat terputus, kali ini untuk melukiskan secercah tanda merekah dibagian bawah telinga Baekhyun, terus melumatnya dan menggigitnya lalu menjilatnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir… menambah kepekatan tanda merekah tersebut.

"Akh! Sshh…~"

Sang pemilik suara indah itu mengerang tertahan…Chanyeol melakukannya tak hanya satu kali, memaksa tubuh kecilnya bersusah payah menahan gelombang kenikmatan yang membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat dan hangat. Ia bergerak dalam gelisah, tanpa sadar kedua kakinya menggesek permukaan kasur sementara satu tangannya merengkuh tengkuk Chanyeol dan jari-jari tangan yang satunya menyisir helaian rambut lelaki tampan itu.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat bersarang dilehernya. Belaian demi belaian lembut mulai memanjakan perut serta punggung sempitnya. Begitu besar kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol persembahkan untuknya, hingga ia tak sanggup lagi menampung semuanya dan terpaksa melepaskannya dalam bentuk erangan serta desahan.

"Ch…Chanyeol…aahhh~ please…"

Satu kalimat berhasil Baekhyun utarakan dengan susah payah...

**TBC ._.v**

Huahahaha... gimana nih NCannya mau dilanjut apa kaga ? xD *kabur sebelum digebukin readers*

Repiew please :3 *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong baekchannie's back ~

Saya minta maaf karena sampai saat ini konfik Chanbaek belum juga di munculkan.. sesuai yang saya bilang, saya akan membuat beberapa bagian romantic dan sweet di chapter-chapter awal terlebih untuk Chanbaek. Dan saya berjanji secara perlahan konfliknya bakalan dimunculin jadi saya minta kesabaran anda semua. Yang masih penasaran silahkan tetap mengikuti alur ceritanya. *deep bow*

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Author POV

"Tao kau dimana?" tukas seorang namja tinggi yang saat ini sedang menelpon kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang dijalan menuju cafe, mungkin 15 menit lagi aku sampai."

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati dijalan. Aku menunggumu ditempat yang biasa."

"Baiklah, ge.. kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya."

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya, Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe.

Saat menunggu seperti ini, ia kembali teringat awal pertemuannya dengan Tao. Membayangkan kenangan-kenangan indah saat bersama kekasihnya itu. Tao yang selalu menemaninya, selalu mengerti akan dirinya dan kondisinya, dan Tao pula lah yang selalu sabar mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Tao yang bisa menghiburnya dan hanya Tao yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan mengusir rasa penat dan lelah yang dirasakannya. Ia merasa beruntung dapat memilikinya. Sungguh ia begitu mencintai namja bermata panda itu.

"Kris ge, mianhe aku terlambat. Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu." sebuah suara berhasil menyadarkan lamunannya, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Tao yang saat ini sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Eh, Tao.. Gwenchana aku juga baru tiba 30 menit yang lalu." tukas Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang selama ini hanya ditunjukkan kepada orang tertentu saja. "Jadi kau mau pesan apa?"

"Samakan seperti punyamu saja." jawab Tao sambil membalas tersenyum.

Kris memesankan pesanan yang persis seperti miliknya, setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya pesanan itu datang dan merekapun segera menikmatinya.

"Lalu hari ini kita kemana?" tanya Kris sambil memandang Tao yang saat ini sedang menikmati hidangan miliknya.

Tao menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau ke apartemenmu? Sudah lama aku tak kesana."

"Seingatku.. dua minggu lalu kau sudah ke apartemenku?"

"Memang.. tapi itu kan sudah dua minggu yang lalu, sudah lumayan lama."

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti ingin ke apartemenku karena kau merindukan game kesayanganmu itu kan?" Kris memicingkan matanya kearah Tao.

"Hehe kau tau saja ge.." tukas Tao sambil memasang V sign.

"Apa kau tak punya tempat tujuan lain selain apartemenku?"

"Ayolah ge.. kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game bersama. Bahkan aku sanggup kalau kau mau kita bermain seharian.."

"Aish aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan berjalan-jalan denganmu." Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Ayolah ge.. jebaal, lagipula aku bosan harus jalan-jalan ditempat yang sama." Tao memasang puppy eyesnya dengan wajah merajuk.

"Baiklah.. baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan." tukas Kris sambil mencubit hidung Tao dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

Author POV end

Chanyeol POV

Pagi telah menjelang, dapat kurasakan cahaya matahari menembus tirai. Aku terbangun dan menggerakkan badanku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Baekhyun yang kini tertidur dilenganku. Aku memandang wajahnya yang terlihat tenang saat tertidur, hembusan nafas yang teratur dan suara dengkurannya yang halus, mungkin ia kelelahan gara-gara aktivitas kami semalaman yang cukup menguras tenaga. Aku membelai pipi serta dagunya, ia sedikit tersentak lalu menggeliat dan akhirnya memandangku dengan wajah mengantuknya sementara aku masih dengan kegiatanku yaitu membelai pipinya sambil memandang wajahnya.

"Good morning yeobo," ku berikan senyum terbaikku untuknya.

"Ngghh.. good morning, Channie." balasnya dengan suara parau.

Setelah mata sipitnya terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk, aku langsung mengecup bibirnya.. ia tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearahku.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidurku sangatlah nyenyak, bahkan tak seperti biasanya rasa lelahku hilang. Kau sendiri?"

"Cukup nyenyak walaupun hanya 2 jam.. Yaa Channie kau harus bertanggung jawab!" tukasnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi "Bertanggung jawab apanya?"

"Gara-gara permainanmu semalam pinggangku, pinggulku, bokongku, leherku, punggungku, semuanya sakit." Ia menunjuk semua bagian tubuhnya. "Aish padahal aku berencana ke cafe appa hari ini." tukasnya dan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dengan gemas aku mencubit hidungnya pelan. "Bukannya kau duluan yang menggodaku? Dan juga salahkan tubuhmu yang seakan-akan memintaku untuk menyentuhnya."

Ia memukul lenganku yang saat ini mendekap tubuh polosnya. "Aissh.. jangan menyalahkan tubuhku, pabo! Salahkan pikiranmu yang terlalu pervert!"

"Tapi semalam kau menggodaku dan itu tandanya kau memancingku, sayang. Lagipula kau juga kan yang merengek meminta lebih?"

Ia kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. "Aiissh sejak kapan aku merengek meminta lebih? Bukannya kau yang memaksa?"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan? Bahkan kau sampai merengek seperti ini: C-channie..oohh..faster..please..akh..oh.." Aku menirukan suara dan ekspresi wajahnya semalam lalu tersenyum nakal.

Wajahnya langsung berubah merah seperti tomat dan langsung melemparkan bantalnya ke arahku. "Aku membencimu, sudah kukatakan jangan mengungkit hal-hal seperti itu!" kemudian ia berbalik membelakangiku, memperlihatkan tengkuk putihnya yang sudah terpenuhi dengan beberapa bercak merah dan samar keunguan hasil buah karyaku semalam. Aku tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

Aku mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang sambil membelai lembut perutnya dan mengecup tengkuknya yang merupakan daerah sensitif Baekhyun. "Baekki, kau marah?"

" ... "

Menyadari dia tak meresponku, aku kembali mengecup tengkuknya dan melumatnya, serta sesekali menggigitnya dan menjilatnya.

"Akh..C-chan..hentikan..nh.." tubuhnya menggeliat geli dan mencoba melepas dekapanku, tapi aku malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"C-chan..lepas.."

"Aku akan melepaskanmu asalkan kau tak marah padaku dan tetap di sini menemaniku." Aku kembali mengecup tengkuknya.

"B-baiklah aku tidak marah.. Aku akan menemanimu." lalu aku melepaskan dekapanku dan ia berbalik menghadapku.

Ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah, tapi aku berusaha menahannya lalu menariknya kedalam pelukanku. "Wajahmu kenapa merah hmm?"

"Aku malu pabo, kau senang sekali membuat wajahku seperti kepiting rebus." tukasnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Kenapa kau harus malu? Bukankah kita sudah 3 tahun menikah? Lagipula kita lumayan sering melakukannya dan aku yakin kau selalu menikmatinya." tukasku sambil menunduk memandangnya dan sedikit menggodanya.

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aiish.. tetap saja aku malu. Kau suka sekali membahas hal-hal seperti itu." ia mengusap dadaku dengan jemari lentiknya lalu menyusuri perutku dan...

"Aaakh! Aaaakh!" ia mencubit perutku dengan kuat dan sedikit memutarnya.

"Hiiih Rasakan ini! Dasar pervert! CEO mesum!"

"Sakit! Hei! Chagiya..."  
Akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menjepit perutku seperti seekor kepiting.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Iiish kau jelek! Menyebalkan! Dasar mesum! Aku benci padamu!" nyaris saja ia beranjak dari ranjang kami, namun aku segera mendekapnya erat.

"Baiklah baiklah.. mianhe nae baby.. aku hanya bercanda. Temani aku, aku ingin bersamamu." tukasku sambil mengelus punggungnya lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Akhirnya ia pun kembali membenamkan wajahnya didadaku.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara. "Umm... Channie.."

"Hmm?" balasku sambil tetap mendekapnya dan memainkan helaian rambutnya.

Ia sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi aku mohon kau jangan marah.."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"A-aku.. aku.. takut Channie..." ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya didadaku.

"A-aku takut.. kalau pada akhirnya aku akan menyerah. Aku takut.. suatu saat nanti.. aku sudah tak sanggup untuk selalu mendukungmu. Channie... Apa aku bisa melewatinya?" Ia mendongakkan wajahnya kearahku dapat kurasakan saat ini ia benar-benar ragu dan khawatir. Tak dapat kupungkiri, sesungguhnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi aku sama sekali tak ingin memberitahunya dan membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku lalu menatapnya berusaha meyakinkannya. "Baekkie.. percaya padaku, kau bisa melewatinya. Aku yakin!"

"Channie.. aku.. tak ingin mengecewakanmu, aku selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, tapi aku takut.. aku takut aku akan menyerah dan mengecewakanmu.. aku takut aku tak bisa menjadi yang terbaik dan aku.. bukanlah orang yang pantas mendapatkan cintamu..aku takut aku-"

Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku sambil mengelus rambutnya dan menatapnya. "Shh dengar... seberat apapun ke depannya nanti, kita pasti dapat melewatinya bersama. Aku yakin, sayang.." lalu aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan mengelusnya kembali.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku.. hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu, Channie. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu.."

Aku mencium pucuk kepalanya, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Baekki.. dan aku akan menjaga cintaku ini hanya untukmu. Percayalah baby.." aku mendekapnya erat sambil menyisir helaian rambutnya, sesekali mengecupnya, menghirup aroma _shampoo_ khas bayi dari rambutnya.

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Sebulan berikutnya. Tepatnya di kantor Park Coorporation terlihat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil mengecek ponselnya, sedangkan dilain arah terlihat Kai sedang berjalan sambil memperhatikan berkas yang ada di tangannya. Karena sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing membuat kedua orang ini tak sempat melihat jalan yang ada di depannya sehingga keduanya bertabrakan dan barang-barang yang dibawa pun berjatuhan.

"Ah joesonghamnida, aku tak sengaja." tukas Kai sambil membungkuk lalu membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan tak lupa mengambil ponsel milik Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana, aku juga minta maaf karena tak sengaja menabrakmu," balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kai sambil memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan CEO perusahaan ini, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana ruangannya?"

"Ooh kebetulan saat ini aku mau ke ruangannya, ayo ikut aku!" ujar Kai sambil memamerkan senyumannya lalu berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di perusahaan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka berada di dalam lift menuju lantai 24.

Kai berpikir sejenak "Umm.. kurang lebih hampir 4 tahun, wae?"

"Ah ani, bukan apa-apa."

TING

Lantai lift terbuka, merekapun keluar bersama lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

"Yoona-ssi, apa Presdir Park sedang sibuk? Aku ada keperluan dengannya."

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku mengeceknya terlebih dahulu." tukas Yoona, ia menghubungi Chanyeol lalu tak lama kemudian akhirnya menyuruh Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," jawab Chanyeol.

Kai membuka pintu ruangannya lalu berjalan masuk dan disusul oleh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya dari komputer lalu mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat Kyungsoo bersama Kai.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau mengambil berkas-berkas yang seminggu lalu kau pinjam." jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai yang mendengarnya langsung memandang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kai masih dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tentu saja, kami ini bersahabat. Kalian sendiri sejak kapan saling kenal?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya tadi tanpa sengaja aku menabraknya ketika aku menuju kemari." jawab Kai

"Oohh begitu.. Oh iya Kyungsoo kenalkan ini sepupuku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilnya Kai. Dan Kai kenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo dia sahabatku sekaligus CEO Do Coorporation, kau bisa memanggilnya Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain.

"Kau sendiri ada perlu apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Ini laporan saham yang kau minta dua hari lalu." Kai menyerahkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambilnya lalu memeriksanya secara teliti.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." tukas Chanyeol sambil menaruh dokumen itu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, 30 menit lagi aku ada pertemuan. Senang berkenalan denganmu Presdir Do." tukas Kai lalu menyalami Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Kai keluar dari ruangannya.

"A-Apanya?" Kyungsoo berbalik bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sepupuku, apa kau tertarik ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh?" tawar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas lalu memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tertarik!"

"Makanya kau harus mengenalnya, lagipula setahuku saat ini ia single."

"Yaa.. kau ini sama saja dengan Sehun, sudah kukatakan aku tidak tertarik!"

"Sungguh? Apa kau yakin kau tak akan menyukainya?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman usilnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Hm entahlah, tergantung perasaanku." tukasnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yaa itu tandanya kau mulai tertarik padanya.. Sudah kau tak perlu gengsi, aku tahu sikap Kai seperti apa dan aku yakin dia pilihan yang tepat untukmu."

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol lalu menghela nafasnya malas, dan sebuah senyuman kemenangan pun terlukis dibibir Chanyeol.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Sementara itu malam harinya Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol yang hingga pukul 12 malam belum juga pulang. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol tapi sampai detik ini Chanyeol belum mengangkat telponnya. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, saat ini Baekhyun sedang dilanda kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan rasa kantuk yang kini mengusiknya, namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu ia merasa sangat lelah dan rasa kantuknya semakin terasa berat. Ia berniat hanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah, namun 30 menit kemudian tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah tertidur.

Dua jam berikutnya sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil tersebut. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang mengantuk dan juga kelelahan, kemeja yang digunakannya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ia membuka pintu rumah secara perlahan berniat tak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun, ia terkejut begitu ia melewati ruang tengah dan mendapati orang yang dicintainya tertidur di salah satu sofa dan lagi-lagi dengan posisi meringkuk kedinginan. Ia mendekati namja imut itu lalu membungkukkan dirinya dan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. -pasti lagi-lagi dia menungguku- begitu pikirnya. Akhirnya ia pun menggendong tubuh Baekhyun lalu membawanya menuju kamar mereka, membaringkan tubuh mungil itu secara perlahan sebelum ia menyelimutinya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi dan bibirnya.

"Mianhe baby.." Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello saya update lagi... muehehe :p

Disini Chanbaek adu mulut nih, eitt bukan adu mulut gara-gara Chanyeol ngegodain Baekhyun ya, tapi karena masalah pekerjaan Chanyeol ya... Penasaran ? Mending langsung baca ^^

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Author POV

Pagi telah menjelang. Chanyeol menggeliat merasakan kedua kelopak matanya terkena pancaran cahaya pagi yang menyeruak masuk. Ia mengecek jam kecil yang terpajang di meja sebelahnya. Rasa lelah masih dirasakannya tapi apa boleh buat ia harus masuk kerja, ia tak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah mempercayainya.

Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat membangunkannya. Ia ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, walaupun mungkin rasanya tak seenak buatan Baekhyun. Ia pun segera bangun dan bergegas menuju dapur.

"Ehem!"

Chanyeol berbalik begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berdehem di belakangnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

"Ah Baekkie, kau sudah bangun?"

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah menghampiri Chanyeol lalu kembali melipat tangannya dan sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Jam berapa kau pulang semalam? Berulang kali aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Semalaman aku menunggumu dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir apakah terjadi sesuatu denganmu, apakah kondisimu baik-baik saja.. tapi kau sama sekali tak memberi kabar padaku. Kau tau aku selalu memikirkanmu Chanyeol, aku sangat cemas dan khawatir kalau seharian tak ada kabar darimu.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu! Aku takut Chanyeol.. apa kau tak menyadarinya?!" tukas Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang sedikit meninggi namun terselip nada khawatir.

Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Baekhyun lalu mensejajarkan tingginya. "Maafkan aku, Baekki.. aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Semalam ponselku mati dan aku lupa menghubungimu."

"Chanyeol, hampir dua minggu belakangan ini tak jarang kau selalu pulang tengah malam. Memangnya kau sesibuk apa sampai-sampai untuk mengabariku saja kau tak sempat?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan volume suara yang sama.

Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafasnya, ia tahu kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir akan dirinya. "Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Belum lama ini klien dari Jepang memintaku untuk langsung menyelesaikan kontrak kerjasama selama sebulan ini jadi mau tidak mau aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan kontraknya, aku minta maaf baru mengatakannya padamu sekarang."

"Haahh.. entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Chanyeol kau jangan memaksakan dirimu.. tubuhmu itu butuh istirahat, aku tak ingin kau kelelahan lalu sakit." suara Baekhyun melunak tubuhnya sedikit melemas seraya merasakan rengkuhan hangat milik Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, aku tak ingin semakin membuatmu cemas dan khawatir."

"Apa perlu aku ke kantormu dan menemanimu sepanjang hari?" gumam Baekhyun nyaris berbisik namun Chanyeol sempat mendengarnya.

"Tidak.. sampai kapanpun aku takkan mengijinkanmu menungguku seharian penuh dikantor."

Baekhyun kembali memandang Chanyeol sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Wae? Bukankah bagus? Aku jadi bisa memantau keadaanmu."

"Sekali aku bilang tidak tetap tidak! Aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin cemas, aku juga tak ingin membuatmu menungguku seharian penuh hanya untuk memantau pekerjaanku dan akhirnya membuatmu kelelahan. Aku takkan mengijinkanmu." tolak Chanyeol secara tegas.

"Justru dengan aku menunggumu dirumah seharian penuh malah membuat perasaanku semakin cemas dan khawatir, ditambah lagi kebiasaanmu yang selalu lupa waktu dalam bekerja." sela Baekhyun sama keras kepalanya.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya, rasanya kepalanya semakin pusing saja. "Baekhyun.. kumohon mengertilah, aku hanya tak ingin semakin membebani pikiranmu dan membuat waktumu terbuang percuma hanya untuk setiap hari menemaniku di kantor, kau itu gampang kelelahan dan aku menolak keras kemauanmu yang satu ini!"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu! Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku takkan melarangmu lagi!" tukas Baekhyun dengan nada suaranya yang kembali meninggi dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar meninggalkan seorang namja tinggi yang kini masih mematung setelah mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Author POV end

Baekhyun POV

Aku membanting pintu kamar kami. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya Chanyeol, apa dia tak tahu seberapa cemas dan khawatirnya aku setiap hari menunggu kabar darinya semalaman penuh dan ketika aku mencoba menghubunginya ia malah tak mengangkatnya atau bahkan ponselnya mati, walau tak jarang ia menerima telpon dariku. Memang dari dulu sempat terpikir untuk menemaninya seharian penuh dikantor tapi setelah mendengar reaksinya yang seperti tadi ada rasa sakit hati karena Chanyeol menolak keinginanku untuk membantunya. Aku tahu ia hanya tak ingin merepotkanku dan membebani pikiranku, tapi bukankah dengan menunggunya pulang hingga larut malam dan kadang tanpa kabar justru semakin membebaniku. Menunggu orang yang kau cintai pulang tak tentu jam berapa dengan perasaan berkecamuk apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya, apakah ia baik-baik saja tentu sangat mengusik pikiran.. dan aku tahu sikapku ini sangatlah wajar. Aku bukannya _over protective_, tapi siapapun pasti akan bersikap sama sepertiku jika ia berada dalam posisiku seperti sekarang ini. Ah sudahlah, aku tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Aku harus mengingat pesan kedua orangtua ku dan juga Chanyeol.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekkie.." suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat lembut, nampaknya ia berniat membujukku.

Aku tak menjawab panggilannya namun tak juga bergeming dari posisiku saat ini, bagaimanapun juga aku masih merasa kesal mengingat pertengkaran kami barusan. Ia membuka pintu kamar kami, aku memandangnya lewat ekor mataku dan terlihat ia sedang membawakan nampan yang berisi sarapan. Gara-gara pertengkaran tadi nafsu makanku menghilang.

Ia menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan diatas meja kecil didekat tempat tidur kami, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya disampingku.

"Baekkie.. kau masih marah?" tanyanya dengan suara selembut mungkin, walaupun saat ini aku masih kesal dengannya namun tetap saja tak menghalangi kinerja jantungku yang selalu berdegup cepat setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan berusaha mengacuhkannya.

"Baekkie mianhe, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir.." tukasnya berusaha membujukku.

Dan karena sikap keras kepalaku, aku tetap mendiamkannya tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak semudah itu menyerah, ia tetap berusaha membujukku sambil sesekali mengelus punggung tanganku.

"Baekkie.. bukannya aku tak menghargai kekhawatiranmu, aku hanya tak ingin semakin membebani pikiranmu lalu membuatmu sakit. Kau tentu tahu, hanya kau satu-satunya penyemangat bagiku untuk tetap kuat menjalani semua ini, dan aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Aku memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol barusan, apa yang dikatakannya benar saat ini hanya aku satu-satunya motivasi yang dia punya dan aku harus selalu mendukungnya dan memberikannya semangat.

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa detik lalu menundukkan wajahku, berpikir bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan semuanya. "Channie.. kau tau, setiap kali aku melihatmu bekerja keras, melihatmu memaksakan tubuh dan pikiranmu untuk bekerja itu sudah cukup menyakitiku.. karena aku tahu kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Setiap kali kau pergi ke kantor aku selalu berharap kau akan tiba dengan selamat. Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana kondisimu.. apakah kau akan baik-baik saja, apakah terjadi sesuatu denganmu... apalagi jika semalaman penuh kau bekerja hingga lupa waktu, tak memberi kabar padaku dan sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Kau harus tau, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu.. aku takut kehilanganmu.. aku takut..aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus aku katakan padamu.. terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan tentang dirimu.. a-aku tak tau.. seharusnya aku tidak boleh berkata seperti ini tapi.. aku sangat khawatir.. hiks.. aku tak mau kehilanganmu Channie.. aku- hiks.."

Runtuh sudah pertahananku selama ini. Emosi yang selama ini kupendam, kini seolah-olah meledak keluar dalam bentuk tangisan. Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, tubuhku bergetar dan air mata berhasil membuat sungai kecil di kedua pipiku. Chanyeol tak bersuara ia hanya mendekatkan dirinya kearahku lalu membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan membasahi piyama yang dipakainya dengan air mataku, dalam diam ia memelukku semakin erat seolah meyakinkanku bahwa ia takkan meninggalkanku.

Cukup lama aku berada di pelukannya dan tangisanku perlahan berhenti dengan sedikit sesenggukan, aku yakin saat ini mataku sembab dan hidungku memerah. Ia pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipiku dan menghapus jejak air mataku dengan ibu jarinya lalu memandangku intens.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji!"

Hanya dua kalimat singkat itu yang terlontar darinya sebelum aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di dahi dan kedua kelopak mataku, kemudian bibirku.. cukup lama ia menciumku dan aku tahu perkataannya barusan bukanlah main-main.

Baekhyun POV end

Chanyeol POV

Aku kembali merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku sambil sesekali mengelus rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Selama ini Baekhyun begitu sabar menghadapi sikapku yang keras kepala, ia selalu mendukungku dan mempercayaiku.. Baekhyun andai kau tahu betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu, dan andai kau tahu seberapa besar perasaan ini terhadapmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. melihatmu terluka saja rasanya tak sanggup apalagi sampai melihatmu menangis hanya karena aku. Sungguh aku membenci diriku yang telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini.

Kau tak harus mengkhawatirkanku, melihatmu tersenyum dan memberikan cinta dan hatimu padaku itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Kau mengisi setiap jengkal kekurangan yang ada dalam diriku dengan caramu sendiri.. kau berhasil membuatku tergila-gila akan pesonamu, aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekkie aku mau kebawah sebentar, habiskan sarapanmu." tukasku sambil membelainya dan kembali mengecup dahinya, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Aku berencana untuk menemani Baekhyun hari ini, aku merogoh saku piyamaku lalu menekan sebuah nomor.

_"Yeobseo,"_ terdengar suara wanita diseberang telpon.

"Yoona, tolong katakan pada Kai untuk menggantikanku rapat hari ini. Sepertinya aku merasa kurang sehat."

_"Mwo? Presdir Park apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau rasakan? Aigoo apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu? Atau bagaimana kalau aku menghubungi dokter untuk memeriksamu?"_

Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya memutar bola mata malas mendengar reaksinya yang berlebihan, aish sepertinya kesabaranku benar-benar diuji.. Awalnya aku sempat menyangka begitu posisiku berubah, appa akan memberikan sekretaris yang lebih baik daripada Yoona tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah. Sepertinya appa benar-benar sangat mempercayai Yoona untuk menjadi sekretarisku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kurasa aku hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Kau tak usah memikirkan kondisiku saat ini, aku hanya memintamu untuk menyampaikan pesanku pada Kai."

_"Tapi hari ini Kai harus menjemput Presdir Jung, jadi kurasa ia tak bisa menggantikanmu mengisi rapat hari ini."_

Ah aku lupa hari ini aku menyuruh Kai menjemput Presdir Jung di bandara.

"Yasudah lebih baik ditunda saja." jawabku enteng, yah setidaknya aku bukan menunda sebuah rapat yang sangat penting - hanya rapat dengan karyawan kantorku-

_"Baiklah nanti akan kukatakan pada mereka, semoga kau lekas sembuh Presdir Park. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."_

"Ne, kamsahamnida."

Aku menutup telponku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan Yoona barusan. Walaupun sudah cukup lama ia menjadi sekretarisku tapi tetap saja aku tak habis pikir dengan sikapnya yang terkadang menggangguku. Aku berniat kembali ke kamar dan sedikit terkejut begitu aku membalikkan badanku, Baekhyun sudah berada di hadapanku dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit kumengerti.

"Channie kau harus masuk hari ini! Aku tak mau hanya karena aku kau sampai membolos. Kau tenang saja aku tidak apa-apa." Ia mendekat padaku lalu memandangku.

"Tidak Baekkie kau lebih penting. Lagipula tadi aku sudah menghubungi Yoona dan menyuruhnya menunda rapat. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu." tukasku sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Dan bukan dengan cara menelantarkan pekerjaanmu. Percayalah aku tidak apa-apa, keadaanku mulai membaik." balasnya mantap dan berusaha meyakinkanku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau mengantarku kerumah Luhan hyung, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah.. kuusahakan untuk menjemputmu nanti."

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang kau mandi, aku akan menyiapkan baju kantormu."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku lalu mengecup bibirnya. "Gomawo chagiya.."

•

•

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

•

•

Untungnya hari ini jadwalku tak terlalu sibuk dan hanya melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang kemarin belum selesai. Dan tepat jam tiga sore pekerjaanku selesai, dengan semangat aku berniat menjemput Baekhyun lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam ini.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan sedikit terkejut begitu melihat 7 Missed Calls tertera di layar ponselku. Awalnya aku mengira itu berasal dari Baekhyun tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, Seunghyun abonim-lah yang sedari tadi mencoba menghubungiku. Aku berniat menghubunginya kembali namun belum sempat aku menekan tombol hijau, Seunghyun abonim sudah menghubungiku.

"Yeobseo,"

_"Chanyeol akhirnya kau mengangkat telponmu, apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting padamu, bisa kau datang kerumahku?"_

"Hmm kebetulan hari ini aku pulang lebih awal, baiklah nanti aku akan kerumahmu."

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu."_

Aku langsung membereskan meja kerjaku dan segera menuju mobil, sepertinya kali ini aku harus menunda rencanaku untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian akupun tiba di sebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewahnya dengan rumah milik kedua orang tuaku. Seorang maid membuka pintu dan mengantarku menuju sebuah ruangan milik Do Seunghyun -ayah Kyungsoo-

"Abonim," aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Aigoo Chanyeol kau semakin tampan saja." balasnya sambil tersenyum lalu menyuruhku duduk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kondisi kesehatanmu semakin membaik?" tanyaku

"Begitulah.. Kyungsoo pasti sudah menceritakan tentang keadaanku padamu. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kudengar kau sudah menikah. Chukkae.."

"Ah ne gomapta abonim.." tukasku tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Jihyuk dan Sora? Apa mereka masih di Seoul?"

"Oh appa dan eomma baik-baik saja. Sekarang mereka tinggal di Canada karena appa harus menyelesaikan suatu urusan di sana."

"Oh begitu.. padahal aku berencana ingin menemuinya. Semoga saja urusan Jihyuk cepat selesai.."

"Ne, aku harap juga begitu." tukasku sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku langsung ke intinya saja. Chanyeol, aku ingin memberitahukan suatu hal yang sangat penting padamu. Tapi aku minta untuk saat ini kau jangan mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo." tukas Seunghyun abonim dengan wajah seriusnya, iapun mengambil sebuah map cokelat di dekatnya lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Bukalah!"

Aku membuka map itu dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya, masih belum mengerti maksud pembicaraan Seunghyun abonim. Mataku membelalak sempurna dan sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui apa isi map tersebut. "A-apa maksudnya ini abonim?"

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

"Hyung, bagaimana rasanya hamil? Apa kau merasakan perutmu ditendang-tendang dari dalam?" tanya Baekhyun dengan antusiasnya.

"Yaa.. usia kandunganku baru 4 bulan, kau kira begitu hamil janinnya bisa langsung menendang-nendang!" tukas Luhan gemas lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"A-aah..Sakit hyung!" Baekhyun mengecutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus bekas cubitannya. "Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Yaa hyung ayo ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya hamil? Aku penasaran.'' tukas Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Luhan.

"Aku pulang!"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, terdengar suara Sehun memasuki rumah minimalis itu dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Sontak Baekhyun langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menoleh kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Lho... Sehunnie kenapa kau dan Chanyeol bisa datang berbarengan?" tanya Luhan lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di depan." jawab Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan lalu mencium bibirnya dan sedikit melumatnya.

"Channie, tumben kau pulang cepat. Kau tidak menelantarkan pekerjaanmu kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini berada di rangkulan hangat Chanyeol.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, hari ini aku hanya memeriksa berkas yang kemarin belum sempat kuurus." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun -berniat menciumnya- namun sayangnya Baekhyun malah mencubit bibir Chanyeol.

"Dasar mesum! Apa kau tak sadar Sehun dan Luhan hyung sedang memperhatikan kita?" tukas Baekhyun sedikit kesal dan gemas.

"Ayolah baby, bukankah ini hal yang sangat wajar? Lagipula mereka juga melakukannya di depan kita."

"Yaa ini rumah kami, jadi tak masalah kami berciuman kapanpun dan dimanapun." Sehun menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum jahil.

Chanyeol mendengus "Pabo! Setidaknya kalian melihat situasi dan kondisi dulu!"

"Baekkie sepertinya suamimu benar-benar mengharapkan ciuman darimu, kenapa kau tak menciumnya saja? Apa kau tak kasihan melihat wajah pengharapannya?" goda Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Shireo! Bibirku tak akan selamat kalau dengannya. Ia tak akan puas sebelum membuatku kehabisan nafas." Baekhyun berpura-pura bergidik lalu merilik kearah Chanyeol yang kini telah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa maksudmu, hm?"  
Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benak Chanyeol, iapun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ketengkuk Baekhyun, menciumnya lalu melumatnya.

"Y..ya.. Chan..niee.. hentikanh.." Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menerpa titik sensitifnya namun kali ini ia tak bisa bergerak banyak karena Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat.

"Bagus, satu tanda dariku sudah lumayan cukup!" Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya yang berwarna kemerahan.

Baekhyun yang menyadari maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol langsung membelalakan matanya dan memegang tengkuknya lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya memukul lengan namja tinggi itu.  
"Yak bodoh! Aiishh..Dasar jelek! Mesum! Pervert! Menyebalkan! Seharusnya kau lihat situasi.. Aiish!"

Mereka bertiga tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kemerahan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

•

•

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

•

•

Awalnya Baekhyun berniat mengajak Chanyeol pulang, namun Sehun dan Luhan menahannya dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk makan malam berempat.

_"Ayolah, lagipula kapan lagi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini?"_ begitulah kira-kira ajakan yang terlontar dari Sehun ketika Baekhyun memaksa ingin pulang, dan setelah meminta persetujuan dari Chanyeol akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ajakan Sehun.

"Lho hyung, mana Chanyeol dan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun begitu ia mendapati saat ini hanya Luhan yang berada di ruang makan yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Mereka sedang di ruang kerja Sehun, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat penting. Ntahlah aku juga kurang tahu, lebih baik kita jangan ikut campur mungkin hanya urusan pekerjaan." jawab Luhan tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu membantu Luhan menyiapkan makan malam.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Sehun sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan berjalan keluar diikuti Chanyeol.

Dan makan malam mereka pun berlangsung dengan seru, sesekali terdengar suara Chanyeol yang menggoda Baekhyun dan juga gelak tawa Sehun dan Luhan.

•

•

**TBC**

Di chapter ini udah mulai masuk konflik nih, tapi masih dalam konteks ringan.. jadi para readers diharapkan kesabarannya ya ^^ saya juga usahain biar ceritanya ga beretele-tele tapi alurnya ga kecepetan.. intinya kalian nikmatin aja ceritanya. Saya bakalan usahain untuk ga ngecewain kalian.

Last word : See ya ^^ and thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Alloha readers ^^ apa kabar ? Saya kembali dengan fiction chapter 6 x) hehe saya udah baca reaksi kalian tentang Chapter 5 kemarin, banyak yang ngarepin Baekkie hamil ya ? umm saya ga bisa kasih clue sama kalian tentang yang satu itu ya :p pokoknya saya ga mau ngasih clue apa-apa sama kalian, yang jelas kalian baca aja tapi tetap kok ceritanya bakalan happy ending

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Kai POV

Hari ini libur kantor jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman yang tak jauh dari apartemenku. Aku sedikit memicingkan mataku begitu menangkap sosok yang menurutku tak asing, akupun segera menghampirinya.

"Ehem!" aku berdehem dan sontak ia menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan khasnya » O_O

"Hai Kyungsoo," tukasku sambil memamerkan senyum andalanku.

"Oh h-hai Kai-ssi" balasnya sambil tersenyum namun terlihat sedikit canggung.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku yang saat ini berjalan disampingnya.

"Hanya sekedar menikmati suasana sore. Kau sendiri?" jawabnya sambil melihat jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Sekedar jalan-jalan untuk melepas penat. Kebetulan apartemenku dekat dari sini."

Kemudian suasana kembali diam. Aku menikmati suasana sore hari sedangkan Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan kau menjadi CEO?" aku kembali membuka pembicaraan, sontak ia sedikit terkejut lalu memandang ke arahku.

"Baru setahun belakangan ini. Wae?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja menurutku untuk seumuranmu menjadi CEO itu tidaklah mudah. Tapi kau sanggup menjalaninya, aku salut padamu Presdir Kyungsoo." tukasku sambil mengacungkan jempolku.

Ia tertawa kecil "Kau terlalu berlebihan Kai-ssi. Aku bisa melakukannya karena berkat dukungan orang terdekatku."

"Rasanya agak aneh kau memanggilku menggunakan embel-embel 'ssi'. Cukup panggil aku 'Kai'.. lagipula bukankah kita seumuran?"

Nampak ia berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, Kai."

Aku tersenyum puas lalu kembali berjalan disebelahnya.

"Kudengar kau yang menggantikan posisi lama Chanyeol, bagaimana rasanya menduduki posisi barumu?" tukasnya lalu menoleh kearahku. Sepertinya ia tak canggung lagi terhadapku.

"Sedikit rumit.. belum lagi aku masih harus beradaptasi dengan posisi baruku. Sepertinya aku memang harus banyak belajar dari kalian."

"Awalnya memang sulit karena kau belum terbiasa dengan kesibukan yang menumpuk. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan terbiasa, bahkan mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

"Kau benar, ini hanyalah masalah waktu." tukasku mengangguk mengerti.

Sepertinya perkiraanku tentang Kyungsoo itu salah, awalnya aku mengira akan sulit mendekatinya tapi ternyata sebaliknya. Sepertinya aku mulai merasa nyaman jika bersamanya.

"Kyungsoo, sehabis ini apa kau sibuk?"

"Ani, wae?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku. "Apa kau mau menemaniku makan malam?"

"Eh?" lagi-lagi ia menatapku dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Ah.. Tidak tidak lupakan saja perkataan bodohku barusan. Aku bisa pergi sendiri, lagipula sedikit aneh mengajakmu makan malam bersama secara tiba-tiba, padahal ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol..hehe" kau bodoh Kai, jelas-jelas Kyungsoo akan menolak tawaranmu.

"Hmm.. baiklah ayo! Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang malas memasak" jawabnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Aku kembali tersenyum puas mendengar ucapannya, lalu segera mengajaknya menuju salah satu kafe yang tak jauh dari taman ini.

"Katamu kau sedang malas memasak? Memangnya kau bisa?" tanyaku sebelum menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutku.

"Begitulah.. karena dulu appa dan eomma sering keluar kota, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bisa memasak." Ia meneguk jus miliknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen? Dimana keluargamu? Mereka tak tinggal di Seoul?" tanyanya.

"Mereka tinggal di Seoul. Tapi aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup mandiri, lagipula jarak kantor dan apartemenku lebih dekat dibanding jarak kantor ke rumahku."

"Oohh begitu.." jawabnya.

Lalu kami berdua kembali menikmati makan malam kami masing-masing.

"Kai, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu."

Ia terdiam sejenak, nampaknya ia sedikit ragu-ragu. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang.. Baekhyun?!"

"Uhuk!" aku langsung tersedak mendengar permintaannya, aku segera meminum jus milikku dan menetralkan nafasku. "Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Ne, aku sebagai sahabat Chanyeol tentu ingin tahu seperti apa sosok seorang Baekhyun sampai berhasil menarik hati seorang Park Chanyeol."

"Bukankah kau bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk mengenalkannya padamu? Mungkin sebelum kau memintanya, ia pasti akan mengenalkanmu pada Baekhyun." tukasku malas.

Benarkah aku malas menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo atau karena aku tak ingin kembali mengingat semua rasa yang selama ini -tanpa sadar- Baekhyun berikan padaku?

"Ayolah Kai, kumohon ceritakan padaku sedikit saja. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seperti apa sikap Baekhyun itu." Ia merajuk padaku sambil memasang puppy eyesnya.

Satu hal yang kini kudapat dari Kyungsoo, ternyata selain orangnya asik ia juga imut dan menggemaskan.

"Baiklah baiklah.." aku menghela nafas sebelum memulai ceritaku, semoga aku sanggup menceritakannya.

Kai POV end

Kyungsoo POV

Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Kai di tempat seperti ini. Awalnya aku merasa sedikit canggung ketika bersamanya, mengingat sikapku yang susah untuk dekat dengan seseorang tentu bukan hal yang mudah bagi mereka untuk bisa berteman denganku. Tapi sepertinya Kai sedikit berbeda, ia dengan mudah mendekatiku dan menghilangkan kecanggungan antara kami. Belum sempat sehari aku berbicara dengannya, aku sudah merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.

"Hm sudah lumayan malam, dimana rumahmu? Ayo kuantar pulang!" tukasnya saat kami sudah berada diluar kafe.

"Eh? " aku yang tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataannya barusan hanya menatapnya bingung.

Siapapun pasti akan bersikap sama denganku jika baru mengenal seseorang dan orang itu langsung menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang, walaupun hari ini kami sudah sedikit akrab tapi tetap saja aku sedikit merasa aneh.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Bukan begitu.. Apa kau tak merasa aneh langsung menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang sedangkan kau baru mengenalku?" tanyaku masih dengan ekpresi yang sama.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa aneh? Lagipula aku tak tega membiarkan namja imut dan bertubuh mungil sepertimu pulang sendiri." tukasnya santai.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Yaa jadi menurutmu aku lemah?"

Ia menatapku heran. "Aku sama sekali tak mengatakan kau lemah, aku hanya bilang kau itu bertubuh mungil dan imut. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang, tapi kalau kau menolak.. baiklah aku tak memaksa."

"Yasudah.. Lagipula aku tak pernah memintamu untuk mengantarkanku pulang." jawabku lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau ada lelaki berhidung belang yang menyangka kau seorang perempuan lalu ia memerkosamu." tukasnya setengah berteriak karena jarak kami yang saat ini lumayan jauh.

DEG! Aku langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapannya barusan, membayangkan ketika aku berjalan sendirian lalu sekumpulan lelaki berhidung belang menculikku lalu memerkosaku. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menyingkirkan imajinasiku yang terlalu berlebihan. Dari belakang, aku mendengar Kai tertawa sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aigoo kau takut? Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda." tukasnya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu!" aku memutar bola mata malas lalu melirik kearahnya.

"Baiklah..baiklah aku minta maaf. Ayo tunjukan dimana rumahmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" tukasnya lalu mengajakku menuju apartemennya untuk mengambil kunci mobil milikknya.

Kyungsoo POV end

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Author POV

Lusanya tepat hari Selasa seperti biasa Chanyeol sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dan tanpa mengeceknya terlebih dahulu Chanyeol langsung menerimanya.

"Yeob-"

_"Hiks.. Chanyeol.. Appa..."_

Matanya langsung membulat begitu mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah terisak. _"Appa.. Hiks.. Appa meninggal.. Hiks.. Dia.. Dia telah pergi meninggalkanku... Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol?"_

"Kyungsoo tenanglah.. kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan segera menemuimu." tukas Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

_"Aku.. Hiks.. Aku sedang di rumah sakit..hiks..Tempat appa berobat."_

"Baiklah kau tunggu disana, aku akan segera menemuimu." Chanyeol menutup telponnya dan langsung menyambar jas miliknya lalu segera menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

10 menit kemudian Chanyeol tiba di rumah sakit dan segera menuju lantai 3 tempat Kyungsoo menunggunya.

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri namja bermata bulat itu, dan kyungsoo pun langsung memeluknya.

"C-Chanyeol.. hiks.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?.. hiks.. saat ini aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi..hiks..hiks.. Appa telah pergi meninggalkanku.." Kyungsoo langsung menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol sementara itu Chanyeol tak membuka suaranya, ia hanya memeluk Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Setelah merasa Kyungsoo sudah lebih tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangnya.

"Bersabarlah Kyungsoo.. Kau harus kuat."

"Tapi Chanyeol.. appa meninggalkanku, kedua orang tuaku meninggalkanku.. hiks.. aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana? Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak sendirian, aku disini bersamamu. Kau juga masih memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang selalu bersamamu. Kau jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu."

Kyungsoo tak membalas perkataan Chanyeol, ia tetap menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeolpun kembali merengkuhnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Ia tak percaya pertemuannya dengan Seunghyun kemarin adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

"Sehun-ah tolong jaga Kyungsoo, aku mau menghubungi Baekhyun." tukas Chanyeol begitu mereka tiba di rumah Kyungsoo bersama Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baekkie.."

_"Ya Channie?"_

"Mungkin hari ini aku tak bisa pulang."

_"Wae? "_

"Appanya sahabatku baru saja meninggal. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi jadi mungkin aku akan menemaninya malam ini."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. _"Aigoo kasihan sekali.. pasti dia sangat terpukul. Kalau begitu kau temani dan hiburlah dia. Sampaikan juga ucapan dukaku padanya."_

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah?" tukas Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

_"Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak apa-apa. Saat ini dia lebih membutuhkanmu."_

"Baiklah.. gomawo baby, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

_"Ne, kau juga."_

"Aku mencintaimu."

_"Nado."_ Chanyeol menutup sambungannya lalu segera kembali menemui Kyungsoo. Disana ia melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tertidur di pundak Sehun, mungkin karena kelelahan menangis.

"Sehun kurasa saat ini kau lebih baik pulang. Soal Kyungsoo biar aku yang menemaninya." tukas Chanyeol yang saat ini menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Tidak usah.. aku berencana akan menginap disini, ia pasti sangat terpukul."

"Kau pulanglah.. Aku yang akan mengurusinya, saat ini Luhan pasti menunggumu. Apa kau tak khawatir meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah dalam kondisi hamil?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah.. besok pagi aku akan kemari lagi." tukasnya lalu menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo di sofa.

"Aku pergi, sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo." Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu melangkah keluar.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan badannya, matanya terasa bengkak dan sakit, kepalanya juga terasa sedikit berat. Ia duduk di tempat tidur miliknya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk sambil membawa sarapan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit terkejut.

Chanyeol menaruh sarapan yang dibawanya diatas kasur. "Tentu saja menemanimu. Ini kubawakan sarapan untukmu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Haahh.. aku tak tahu lagi Chanyeol, disatu sisi aku masih berharap appa masih hidup tapi disisi lain.." Perkataannya terputus dan digantikan dengan sebuah air mata. Ia merasa sangat terpukul, setelah ia kehilangan eommanya pada saat ia masih kecil. Dan saat ini ia benar-benar kehilangan appa yang paling disayanginya.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat sambil mengelus kepala namja bermata bulat itu. "Kyungsoo tenanglah, kau harus kuat. Kedua orang tuamu akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini.."

"A-aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang... hiks.. yang saat ini terjadi.. hiks.. awalnya aku berharap itu hanyalah mimpi.. tapi pada kenyataannya appa.. appa benar-benar telah meninggal.. hiks..hiks.. Chanyeol.. aku harus bagaimana?" kali ini Kyungsoo menangis lebih keras sambil sesenggukan. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol tak lagi mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang saat ini kembali tertidur. Lalu ia menghapus jejak air mata milik lelaki berwajah imut itu dan kembali membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menyelimutinya.

CKLEK

Chanyeol menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sehun begitu menghampiri Chanyeol yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ia baru saja kembali tertidur, sepertinya ia benar-benar sangat terpukul." jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kasihan sekali dia.." tukas Sehun sambil membelai kepala Kyungsoo dengan tatapan miris.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengambil jas miliknya. "Sehun kau bisa menjaganya? Aku mau pulang dulu."

"Ah baiklah. Apa dia sudah makan?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Belum.. tapi aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuknya."

"Baiklah.. hati-hati dijalan!"

"Ne.."

Author POV end

Baekhyun POV

Aku berniat menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menanyakan keadaannya namun belum sempat aku menekan nomornya, terdengar seseorang menekan bel rumah kami.

Aku sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui yang menekan bel rumah kami adalah Chanyeol. "Lho Channie, aku baru saja mau menghubungimu. Bagaimana kabar sahabatmu?"

"Sepertinya ia masih sangat terpukul dengan kepergian ayahnya. Saat ini Sehun sedang menjaganya." jawabnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Kasihan sekali temanmu itu, aku ikut berduka. Ah Channie, kau mau kubuatkan teh?" tukasku yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak usah.. aku hanya kelaparan, dari semalam aku belum makan." tukasnya sambil memegang perut miliknya.

"Aigoo kenapa kau sampai melupakan makan malammu? Yasudah ayo makan! Kebetulan aku baru selesai memasak." aku berdiri lalu mengajaknya.

"Ahh badanku rasanya pegal semua, Baekkie kau mau menyuapiku kan?" tukasnya sambil memasang wajah ~yang kurasa pura-pura~ kelelahan.

"Tidak mau, yak cepat berdiri! Badanmu itu berat." keluhku sambil berusaha menarik badannya yang tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Aku kelelahan Baekkie, untuk memegang sendok saja rasanya tak mampu. Apa kau tega melihat keadaan suamimu yang seperti ini?" tukasnya dan kali ini memasang tampang memelas.

Aku menyentil dahinya pelan. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Presdir Park. Ah sudahlah kalau kau tak ingin sarapan, lebih baik kuhabiskan saja semuanya." tukasku sambil melepaskan tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh yang saat ini melingkar di pinggulku lalu memelukku erat dan juga merasakan dagunya berada di pundakku serta hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa telingaku.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekkie.."

Aku membelai pipinya sementara tanganku yang satunya membelai punggung tangannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan bibirnya yang saat ini menempel di tengkukku lalu beralih menuju leher serta telingaku dan terakhir mencium pipiku selama beberapa detik. Kami berdua terdiam saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Setelah beberapa menit aku kembali membuka suara.

"Apa kau tak lelah memelukku seperti ini?"

"Tidak, aku takkan pernah merasa lelah jika itu menyangkut dirimu." tukasnya dengan suara beratnya yang sedikit menerpa telingaku sehingga membuatku sedikit kegelian.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." ia kembali mencium pipiku dan membalikkan badanku kearahnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." balasku sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku.

Kami menutup mata saling menyesapi bibir kami satu sama lain. Hanya ciuman lembut namun memabukkan yang kini kurasakan, cukup lama kami berciuman sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih mencium dahiku, akupun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jadi kau mau menyuapiku kan?" tukasnya kembali memelas kearahku.

"Yaa jadi kau menciumku barusan hanya untuk membujukku agar mau menyuapimu? Aku tidak mau!" aku langsung memukul lengannya dan mencubitnya.

"Aduduh.. ampun baby. Aaakh..!" tukasnya sambil meringis kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan cubitan dariku.

"Tiada maaf bagimu.. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" aku semakin menguatkan cubitanku dan iapun semakin meringis kesakitan.

"Aakkhh...ssh.. lepaskan baby! Aku benar-benar minta maaf." dapat kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kesakitan dan matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Akupun segera melepaskan cubitanku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Shh.. akh.. cubitanmu benar-benar menakutkan!" keluhnya sambil berulang kali mengusap lengannya yang kesakitan.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku tadi!" balasku tanpa memandang wajahnya.

"Aku tak mengerjaimu Baekkie.. yang kukatakan padamu barusan itu memang benar. Ayolah kau jangan marah!" tukasnya sambil membujukku dan memasang tampang memelasnya. Ah sungguh aku tak sanggup melihat wajah memohonnya seperti ini.

"Haah.. baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Aku juga minta maaf sudah mencubitmu terlalu keras, pasti sangat sakit ya?" tukasku sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Aduduh Baekkie sepertinya bekas cubitanmu makin terasa sakit. Bisakah kau mengelusnya lebih lama lagi?" balasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan belum sempat dua menit yang lalu ia meminta maaf padaku sekarang ia sudah kembali menggodaku.

"Aiish.. sudahlah, cepat makan! Perutmu itu pasti sudah mengemis minta di isi." tukasku lalu mendorong tubuhnya menuju ruang makan.

"Tapi kau suapi, kan?"

"Tidak.."

"Yaa ayolaah!"

"Tidak!"

"Dua suap saja.."

"Tidak!"

"Satu suap?"

"Tidak!"

"Setengah?"

"Tidak!"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan kata lain selain kata tidak?"

"Tidak!"

"Jadi kau tidak akan menolak untuk menyuapiku?

"Tidak!" tukasku tanpa sadar. "Eh? Yaak! Cepatlah makan! Aku sedang tidak mau menyuapimu!"

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan menolak untuk menyuapiku?" tukasnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Cepatlah makan!"

Ia pun segera memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, "Kalau begitu biar aku yang menyuapimu." tukasnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan berusaha menciumku dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi makanan.

"YAAAKK!.. PARK CHANYEOL! APA-APAAN KAU! Aiiish.. Aku tidak mau!" tukasku berteriak sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi denganmu.."

"Aiish aku tidak mau! Park Chanyeol kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau!"

Ah jinjja Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar menyebalkan, selalu saja bisa membuatku berteriak bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aaaah hentikaan! Aku tidak mau!"

Baekhyun POV end

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Author POV

Chanyeol kembali menemani Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya ia mengecek jadwalnya hari ini dan menyuruh Yoona untuk mengatur beberapa pekerjaannya untuk ditunda esok hari. Sementara itu Sehun pergi ke kantor untuk menangani beberapa bagian pekerjaan milik Kyungsoo. Dan tiga hari berikutnya Do Seunghyun dimakamkan tepat disebelah makam istrinya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, saat pemakaman Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menangis, tatapannya kosong dan sayu. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah menangis dan keadaannya saat ini semakin membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Kyungsoo, gwenchana?" tukas Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir, saat ini mereka telah kembali dari pemakaman dan Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo dirumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, ia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pundaknya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Haahh.. Bersabarlah Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini sangatlah berat untukmu. Dan aku mengerti dengan apa yang saat ini kau rasakan." Chanyeol berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang menaiki tangga.

Hingga malam harinya, sekitar pukul 7 malam Chanyeol berniat mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo, secara perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang melamun di tempat tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo.." tukasnya selembut mungkin dan berhasil membuat namja bermata bulat itu terkejut.

"Chanyeol.. ada apa?" tukasnya sambil memandang Chanyeol yang saat ini berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menatap wajah Kyungsoo sembari mengusap punggung kecil itu.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Chanyeol apa salahku? Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat? Kenapa Tuhan begitu tega mengambil kedua orang tuaku? Kenapa?" tukas Kyungsoo dengan suara yang pelan, dan Chanyeolpun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Sstt.. kau jangan berkata seperti itu, tak ada yang salah disini. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan, ia mengambil kedua orang tuamu karena ia menyayangi mereka. Dengar, apa kau tega melihat ayahmu tersiksa karena penyakitnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan setitik air mata kembali jatuh. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku akan melakukan apapun agar ia sembuh dari penyakitnya. Bahkan aku rela menggantikan jabatannya karena aku tak ingin penyakitnya semakin parah. Padahal kau tahu bahwa impianku adalah menjadi seorang _chef_. Tapi demi dirinya aku rela membuang semua impianku." tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan merembes.

"Kau harus kuat Kyungsoo, kedua orang tuamu pasti tak ingin melihatmu terus-terusan sedih seperti ini. Kau harus bangkit dan buat mereka bangga dengan semua hasil kerja kerasmu saat ini."

"Tapi saat ini aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.. tak ada lagi orang yang menyayangiku jadi untuk apa aku mempertahankan posisiku jika pada akhirnya aku tak bisa melihat senyuman appa dan eomma..hiks.." Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya dan mulai membasahi pakaian milik Chanyeol.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu, kau masih memiliki aku. Aku sahabatmu dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, kau juga memiliki Sehun dan beberapa temanmu yang lain. Kyungsoo kau harus bangkit dari kesedihanmu, jangan membuat kedua orang tuamu merasa sedih. Mereka ingin kau tetap bahagia!"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, percaya padaku. Kau harus tabah dan kuat. Aku akan selalu disisimu." tukas Chanyeol sambil mengangguk dan menghapus airmata Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kau jangan sedih. Beristirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu.." Chanyeol menyelimuti Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum, tak lama Kyungsoo pun langsung tertidur.

Ia keluar lalu mematikan lampu kamar itu. Dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ahjumma, aku titip Kyungsoo padamu. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku." tukas Chanyeol kepada salah satu maid di rumah itu.

"Baik tuan. Hati-hati dijalan." Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meninggalkan rumah kediaman Do.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Author POV

"Channie ayo bangun! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus?!" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ngghh.. sedikit lagi baby, badanku terasa sangat lelah." keluh Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya lalu menarik selimut miliknya.

"Yaa siapa suruh kau memaksa semalaman bekerja. Ayo bangun! Bukannya hari ini kau ada meeting di kantornya Kris?" tukas Baekhyun dan masih dengan aktivitasnya membangunkan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersentak dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hampir jam setengah delapan."

"Apa? Yak Baekkie kenapa kau baru membangunkanku jam segini? Aish!" Chanyeol langsung bangun lalu menyambar handuknya, namun sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Morning kiss baby.." tukasnya sambil tersenyum lalu segera menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu terlihat wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah dengan apa yang barusan Chanyeol lakukan.

5 menit kemudian Chanyeol turun dan segera menemui Baekhyun di ruang makan.

"Baekkie aku langsung pergi saja." tukas Chanyeol sambil menyambar minuman miliknya.

"Lho Channie, kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak akan sempat, nanti saja dikantor."

Chanyeol segera menyambar tas kantor miliknya dan juga kunci mobil, namun ketika ia menuju pintu depan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tunggu Channie.." tukasnya sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol dan sontak membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh. "Makanlah, walau hanya sedikit. Minimal perutmu terisi sampai selesai rapat."

Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba ia mengernyitkan dahi begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol yang nampak pucat.

"Channie wajahmu terlihat agak pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil memegang pipi Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu ikut mengernyitkan dahi lalu memegang wajahnya, 'masa sih?' -pikirnya-

"Ah mungkin hanya perasaanmu, baby.. aku baik-baik saja. Umm baiklah aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu." tukasnya sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan didahi Baekhyun.

"Kau juga. Hati-hati di jalan." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol pergi.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol sempat merasakan kepalanya pusing dan sedikit berat, namun ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya.  
Sepuluh menit kemudian ia tiba di kantor Wu Coorporation, dan sudut matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang juga baru tiba.

"Kai," Chanyeol segera menghampiri namja berkulit tan itu.

"Chanyeol, kukira kau sudah di dalam." Kai dan Chanyeol masuk bersama kedalam perusahaan itu.

"Tadi aku terlambat bangun, untungnya Baekhyun membangunkanku."

"Kau masih saja bekerja sampai jam tiga pagi?"

"Begitulah.. ternyata menjadi seorang CEO tidaklah mudah."

Kai langsung mengernyitkan dahinya begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan agak pucat."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, sepucat itukah dia sampai orang-orang menyadarinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya kekurangan vitamin."

Tak lama merekapun bertemu dengan Kris dan langsung menuju ruang rapat. Satu jam berikutnya rapat itu berjalan dengan lancar, lalu Chanyeol dan Kai segera berpamitan kepada Kris.

Author POV end

Chanyeol POV

Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah hari ini, rasanya kepalaku semakin terasa sakit dan berat. Suhu tubuhku juga sedikit panas, dan kuakui wajahku terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dibanding yang biasanya. Ah mungkin hanya karena kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pembicaraanku dengan appa beberapa hari lalu ketika aku memberitahunya tentang meninggalnya Seunghyun aboenim. Saat itu appa benar-benar terkejut dan tak percaya begitu mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya telah meninggal.

**Flashback ON**

_"Apa? Chanyeol kau jangan bercanda, mana mungkin Seunghyun meninggal? Kau tahu darimana?"_ suara appa terdengar kaget dan tak percaya begitu aku menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan ayahnya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak berbohong.. Kyungsoo sendiri yang pertama kali menghubungiku saat ayahnya meninggal. Appa, kau akan menghadiri pemakamannya, kan?"

_"Mianhe Chanyeol.. appa tidak bisa, ternyata krisis yang terjadi di sini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan. Mianhe untuk saat ini appa benar-benar tak bisa ke Seoul."_

Aku menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan appa, ternyata posisi appa lebih sulit dari posisiku saat ini.

"Baiklah.. lalu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyungsoo nanti?"

_"Sampaikan padanya bahwa appa benar-benar minta maaf karena tak bisa menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya dan appa juga turut berduka atas meninggalnya Seunghyun."_

"Baiklah nanti akan kusampaikan.. Ah appa kira-kira berapa lama kau akan di Canada?"

_"Appa belum tahu, entah itu bisa setahun atau lebih. Tergantung keadaan.."_

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, pikirkan kesehatanmu juga. Aku tak ingin penyakitmu kambuh lagi."

Appa tertawa begitu mendengar perkataanku _"Hahaha kau sama saja seperti ibumu, tenang saja appa akan menjaga kesehatan. Kau juga begitu, kau tau kan seberapa khawatirnya Baekhyun dengan kondisimu?"_

"Ne, tentu saja aku tahu.." aku tersenyum tipis mengingat saat-saat ketika Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Appa terdiam sejenak, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali membuka suara.

_"Chanyeol... ada yang ingin appa sampaikan padamu,"_

_"Kau tentu tahu seberapa besar jasa yang diberikan oleh Seunghyun kepada keluarga kita. Kalau bukan karena bantuan darinya aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa keadaan kita saat ini. Chanyeol.. appa minta tolong kau jaga Kyungsoo. Saat ini ia sudah tak punya siapapun selain kita, appa dan eomma sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak kami sendiri dan appa mohon padamu untuk melindungi Kyungsoo, karena hanya ini yang bisa appa berikan untuk membalas kebaikan keluarganya. Kau bisa, kan?"_

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan appa barusan dan sempat berpikir selama beberapa detik.

_"Chanyeol? Kau masih disitu?"_

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar appa memanggilku dengan suara yang agak di keraskan.

"Ah ne.. baiklah akan kuusahakan."

_"Kau harus bisa, Appa yakin kau bisa menjaga kyungsoo dengan baik."_

"Hm ne.. Ah appa, aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, nanti kuhubungi lagi. Jaga kesehatan kalian, sampaikan salamku pada eomma. Annyeong.." aku mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan appa.

Tak lama setelah sambungan terputus aku langsung mengacak rambutku frustasi. "Aaargghh."

**Flashback OFF**

"Haaahhh.." aku menghela nafas berat dan memijit dahiku yang terasa makin sakit.

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Malam harinya Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menghubunginya dan mengatakan malam ini ia akan pulang lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

Tak lama terdengar suara mobil Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun langsung menyambut orang yang dicintainya di depan rumah.

"Aku pulang.."

Baekhyun menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya, dan Chanyeol pun langsung mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sambil merangkulnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu, kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan menunggumu disini." tukas Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Sudah lama kau tak mandi bersamaku.." Chanyeol tersenyum nakal kearah Baekhyun dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan ringan di dadanya .

"Shireo! Kau mandi saja sendiri. Lagipula aku baru saja selesai mandi."

"Ayolah Baekkie, apa salahnya mandi sekali lagi?"

"Yak kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Kalau aku mandi bersamamu aku yakin pada akhirnya kau akan menyerangku." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dengan gemas Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun. "Kau yakin sekali.. tapi sepertinya idemu tak buruk juga. Ayo!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat namja imut itu berulang kali memukul dan mencubit lengan Chanyeol, sehingga berhasil membuat namja tinggi itu meringis kesakitan.

"Akkhh.. yaa apa yang lakukan?" keluh Chanyeol sambil mengelus lengannya yang terasa sakit akibat cubitan dari Baekhyun.

"Siapa suruh kau menarikku seenaknya. Cepat sana mandi! Aku akan menunggumu disini." tukas Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menaiki tangga rumah mereka.

"Aisshh.. baiklah baiklah.." Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Baekhyun dan segera menaiki tangga.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sedikit aneh. 'Tak biasanya ia langsung menuruti perintahku. Biasanya ia akan semakin menggodaku hingga membuatku kesal... Ah mungkin karena ia kelelahan.' -pikirnya- sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan segera menuju ruang makan.

15 menit kemudian Chanyeol tak kunjung datang, tak biasanya ia mandi selama ini. Baekhyun segera menyusul Chanyeol kekamar untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Sesampainya disana ia mendapati Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Baekhyun pun mendekat ke arah depan untuk melihat apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan, 'apa ia tidur?' -pikirnya-

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun begitu melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah yang pucat dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran ditubuhnya dengan sesekali mengigau tak jelas. Baekhyun sangat panik dan khawatir, ia pun meraba dahi Chanyeol yang terasa sangat panas.

"Astaga Channie..."

Author POV end

Baekhyun POV

"Astaga Channie! Badanmu panas sekali.." tukasku panik sambil meraba dahinya yang sangat panas, tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung mengompresnya dan membantunya meminum obat.

"Seharusnya aku tak menyuruhmu kekantor hari ini. Mianhe Channie.." tukasku lirih sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Beberapa kali ia mengigau tak jelas, dan aku masih mengompresinya berharap panasnya turun. Tak dapat kupungkiri, saat ini aku benar-benar khawatir melihat kondisinya. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas, wajahnya juga terlihat semakin pucat.

Satu jam kemudian panasnya mulai turun dan aku sedikit lega. Aku memandang wajahnya yang saat ini tengah terlelap sambil mengagumi pahatan rupawan yang terukir diwajahnya dan mengelus pipinya dengan tangan kananku.

"Pipi ini semakin tirus. Channie seberat itukah tanggung jawab yang harus kau tanggung? Walaupun kau selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku, tapi sorot matamu tak bisa berbohong. Aku tahu kau tak ingin membuatku khawatir.. kau sudah berusaha keras Channie, mianhe aku tak bisa membantu banyak.. aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dan menyemangatimu. Channie.. aku sering bertanya-tanya, apakah aku pantas mendapatkan cintamu yang sebesar ini? Aku takut tak bisa membahagiakanmu dan hanya akan menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu, aku takut akan menyakitimu dan mengecewakanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Mianhe karena sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu.. Mianhe Channie.." aku mencium bibirnya selama beberapa detik lalu kembali duduk disampingnya.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun karena tangan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mengelus rambutku, ternyata aku ketiduran di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya. Aku mengucek mataku yang masih terasa sangat mengantuk.

"Channie kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku lalu segera meraba keningnya, masih sedikit demam.

Ia tersenyum lemah kearahku. "Sudah sedikit membaik. Kau pasti menjagaku semalaman, mianhe Baekkie aku sudah merepotkanmu.."

"Channie, apa yang kau katakan.. aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu. Ini sudah kewajiban bagiku.." aku mengelus surai cokelatnya lalu tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau lapar? Ingin kubuatkan _soup_ kesukaanmu?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya mengangguk lemas sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali.." tukasku sambil berdiri dan segera menuju dapur.

Kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian aku kembali ke kamar sambil membawakan makanan serta obat dan vitamin untuknya, tak lupa aku juga mengganti air kompresan semalam.

"Bersandarlah agar aku bisa menyuapimu.." aku membantunya bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan menaruh bantal di punggungnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar lemah saat ini, ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak sakit sudah kupastikan aku akan mengomelinya habis-habisan, tapi sudahlah ini pertanda.. kali ini ia benar-benar harus istirahat total dari pekerjaannya.

Setelah selesai menyuapinya dan menyuruhnya minum obat aku langsung menyuruhnya kembali berbaring dan mengompresnya dengan air hangat.

"Baekkie.." suaranya terdengar parau dan pelan. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa Channie? Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Yoona bahwa aku sakit?"

Aku sedikit kesal begitu mendengar nama itu. Aku tak membencinya, hanya saja aku merasa kesal dan tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang selalu menggoda Chanyeol. Baiklah kuakui aku selalu cemburu jika melihat Yoona yang selalu mencari perhatian Chanyeol dengan cara memberikannya pujian dan rayuan.. walaupun aku tahu Chanyeol tak pernah menanggapinya tapi tetap saja bagaimanapun juga aku cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya. Dan seperti biasanya, reaksinya selalu berlebihan jika itu menyangkut dirimu. Bahkan tadinya ia ingin langsung menjengukmu, tapi aku menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan supaya ia tidak datang dan menggodamu. Aiiish kurasa ia benar-benar menyukaimu!" aku memutar bola mata malas lalu menopang daguku di pinggir tempat tidur.

Ia terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit hidungku. "Kau cemburu?"

"A-ani.. untuk apa aku cemburu.." selaku dan tanpa sadar semburat merah telah menghiasi kedua pipiku.

"Wajahmu tak bisa berbohong, aku tahu kau cemburu padanya.." tukasnya sambil terus mendesakku.

"Kau sok tahu sekali!"

"Mengaku sajalah.. aku sangat mengenalmu Baekkie, wajahmu langsung berubah kesal begitu aku menyebut nama Yoona. Apa itu kalau bukan cemburu?"

"Aiish ne.. ne.. kau menang, aku cemburu Chanyeol.. sangat cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Yoona. Melihat ia selalu mendekatimu dan menggodamu. Aku benar-benar cemburu dan aku tidak menyukainya. Kau puas?" aku berusaha menutupi maluku dengan membuang muka kearah lain. Ia hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapanku barusan.

Ia menepuk tempat disampingnya. "Kemarilah.. aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan sejak kemarin terus merawatku dan menemaniku. Berbaringlah disampingku!"

Aku tersenyum kearahnya lalu segera berbaring disebelahnya.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuhku, dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang panas menerpa kepalaku. Ia tak bersuara dan hanya semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, aku pun membenamkan wajahku didada bidangnya, dapat kudengar degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Channie.."

"Hm?"

"Mianhe.. sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Baekki..semua yang kau berikan padaku sudah lebih dari yang terbaik, kau jangan pernah berpikiran begitu.." Ia mengecup pucuk kepalaku lalu mengelus rambutku.

Suasana pun hening, tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara kami, hanya saling merasakan sentuhan satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa menit dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur dan dengkuran halusnya. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati dirinya yang kini tengah tertidur.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyelimutinya sebatas leher. Tak lupa aku mengecup pipinya sebelum aku beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Baekhyun POV end

Chanyeol POV

Pagi harinya aku merasakan kondisi badanku lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Baekhyun belum juga bangun, mungkin ia kecapean gara-gara seharian penuh merawatku. Aku mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur dan sedikit meregangkan otot-ototku, kepalaku masih terasa agak sakit dan pusing.

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun terbangun dan mendapati aku yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil mengelus rambutnya. Ia pun segera duduk bersandar dan menatapku.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Lumayan, hanya saja kepalaku masih agak sedikit sakit dan pusing.." tukasku tersenyum tipis.

"Berbaringlah.." tukasnya sambil menepuk kedua pahanya.

Aku pun segera berbaring dan menidurkan kepalaku di pangkuannya sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya.

"Channie.." tukasnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Ya Baekkie?"

"Gomawo.."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti maksud perkataannya.  
"Maksudmu?"

"Gomawo untuk semuanya.. dirimu, kesabaranmu, perhatianmu, kebaikanmu, hatimu dan yang terpenting adalah cintamu. Gomawo untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Channie terkadang aku berpikir apakah aku pantas mendapatkan cintamu yang setulus ini? Aku merasa apa yang selama ini kuberikan padamu, belumlah cukup. Bagiku kau terlalu sempurna untuk orang sepertiku. Channie, mianhe sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu.." tukasnya sambil menunduk memandangku.

Aku langsung duduk dan menangkup kedua pipinya dan memandangnya intens. "Apa yang kau bicarakan hmm?! Kau tak perlu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, karena bagiku kau sudah lebih dari yang terbaik sejak aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu menjadi pendampingku seumur hidup. Baekkie..aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau sangat pantas mendapatkannya, jadi aku minta kau jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Dengan kau mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup untuk membalaskan apa yang selama ini aku berikan padamu. Kau sangat sempurna dimataku dan aku merasa beruntung telah memilikimu.." tukasku lalu mengecup keningnya.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Sebulan kemudian aku mulai disibukkan dengan proyek kerja sama dengan Do Coorporation, dan hari ini aku harus menghadiri meeting di perusahaan tersebut. Meeting kali ini sedikit lebih lama dibanding yang biasanya, karena mengingat proyek yang kami lakukan tidaklah gampang.

"Kyungsoo bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku begitu meeting telah selesai dan saat ini aku sedang berada di ruangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang meyakinkan, tapi sekuat apapun usahanya untuk meyakinkanku ia tak dapat berbohong padaku dan aku tahu sesungguhnya saat ini ia sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat agak kurus dan kulitnya yang terlihat lebih pucat dibanding pertemuanku dengannya dua minggu lalu. Aku merasa tak tega melihat kondisinya seperti ini, dan aku berniat untuk membantunya dan memberitahunya saat ini juga.

**TBC**

**A/N : Hello, Annyeong, Hai, Moshi-moshi (?) i'm back ^^ hehehe terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan OM-OR.. Pasti banyak yang nunggu konfliknya ya huahaha sabar ya tinggal satu Chapter lalu bakalan mulai masuk konflik, yeayy *tebar confetti* Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang semakin ngawur di tiap chapternya -_-v hehehe. Last word see ya next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Sehun POV

"Sehun, berkas yang waktu itu apa sudah kau berikan pada Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai yang saat ini sedang berada di ruanganku.

"Ah aku lupa meminta tanda tangannya, baiklah kau tunggu sebentar aku akan segera memintanya." tukasku sambil mengambil map berwarna hijau dan segera keluar menuju ruangan Kyungsoo.

Setibanya disana aku berniat mengetuk pintu ruangannya namun pergerakanku terhenti begitu mendengar pembicaraan antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

_"Tapi kenapa kau sampai menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"_

_"Mianhe Chanyeol.. aku merasa belum siap untuk memberitahukan hal ini padamu, aku takut hal ini akan mengganggu kehidupanmu."_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendengar percakapan mereka yang sepertinya sangat serius.

_"Kau jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, aku akan selalu bersamamu.. percayalah aku takkan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun."_

_"Sekalipun pada.. Baekhyun?"_

Setelah ucapan Kyungsoo barusan aku tak mendengar suara Chanyeol selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suaranya.

_"Hm baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat kalau ada apa-apa kau harus memberitahuku. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu."_

_"Baiklah.."_

Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua? Kenapa Kyungsoo sampai membawa kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Apa Kyungsoo sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menerimanya? Ah tapi mana mungkin.. setahuku Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan sangat tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengkhianatinya.

Ah apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun.. walaupun aku tahu sampai saat ini Kyungsoo masih mencintai Chanyeol tapi ia tak mungkin tega merusak kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka pasti sedang membahas masalah yang lain..

"Lho Sehun, aku baru saja akan menyusulmu. Bagaimana? apa Kyungsoo sudah menandatanganinya?" tanya Kai yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah.. tadi Kyungsoo sedang ada pertemuan dengan tamu penting. Jadi aku tak mungkin mengganggunya.." jawabku berbohong sambil tersenyum simpul. "Nanti besok aku akan mengantarkannya langsung kekantormu."

"Baiklah.. kau jangan lupa!"

"Tenang saja.."

Ia melirik jam miliknya, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, ingat kau harus mengantarkannya besok!"

Aku mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kai.

"Haah.. aku harap dugaanku salah." tukasku setengah berbisik begitu Kai pergi.

Sehun POV end

Author POV

"Baekhyun?!" Kai terkejut begitu bertemu Baekhyun di lobby kantornya.

"Ah Kai.." balas namja imut itu sambil tersenyum ramah."Umm.. apa kau tahu dimana Chanyeol?"

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Bukankah ia sedang berada di ruangannya?"

"Aku sudah mengecek ruangannya dan ternyata kosong. Bahkan aku sampai bertanya pada Yoona, dan katanya kalian sedang menghadiri rapat dengan Do Coorporation."

"Memang benar. Tapi aku kira ia sudah kembali lebih dulu. Kau sudah coba menghubunginya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sudah kucoba berulang kali, tapi ia tak mengangkatnya."

"Mungkin ia sedang ada keperluan mendadak, jadi tak sempat mengangkat telponmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Yasudah lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Tunggu.. bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu pulang?" Kai menahan lengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah.. aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, bukankah kau masih ada pekerjaan yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang namja berkulit tan dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, masalah itu masih bisa di _handle_. Ayo!" Kai tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobil sport miliknya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan ketika mobil Kai tengah melaju melintasi padatnya Seoul.

"Apanya?" Kai berbalik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Soal orang yang kau sukai? Apa kau berhasil menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya?" tukas Baekhyun dengan senyuman khas miliknya dan tanpa disadarinya wajah Kai sempat berubah selama beberapa detik begitu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. menurutmu?"

"Yak kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? Aku serius Kai!"

"Aku juga serius.. Kenapa kau tak coba menebaknya?" tukas Kai lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Caranya?"

Kai menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai lalu memandang Baekhyun. "Coba kau menebaknya dengan membaca ekspresi wajahku."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku kenapa kau tak mencoba menebaknya dengan mengamati sorot mata dan ekspresi wajahku? Aku yakin kau bisa menebaknya." tukas Kai percaya diri.

"Apa jaminannya kalau aku benar?"

"Aku akan menraktirmu."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah.."

Lalu Baekhyun mulai memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kai dan juga sorot matanya dengan tatapan intens, sementara itu Kai berusaha mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang seakan-akan siap meledak kapanpun. Siapapun akan bersikap sama seperti Kai jika orang yang kau cintai sedang memandangmu dengan tatapan intens seperti yang saat ini Baekhyun lakukan. Ingin sekali Kai mencium bibir kissable Baekhyun untuk sekedar menyatakan betapa ia sangat mencintainya, namun ia berusaha menahannya karena ia tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Baekhyun dan dirinya. Cukup lama Baekhyun memandangnya seperti itu, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti masih mengharapkannya.." Baekhyun langsung menatap Kai dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Hmm.. kau tau dari mana?" tukas Kai sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya, namun sepertinya selama ia sedang bersama Baekhyun detak jantungnya tak dapat berfungsi dengan normal.

"Dari raut wajahmu kau terlihat kurang bersemangat dan sedikit tidak nyaman, sepertinya kau belum juga menemukan penggantinya." tukas Baekhyun lalu kembali memandang Kai dan hanya dibalas oleh sebuah helaan nafas.

"Semua yang kau katakan itu benar.."

"Kai, apa ia tahu tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Kai tersenyum miris lalu kembali memandang Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku hanya mampu mencintainya secara diam-diam."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Aku tak ingin ia menjauhiku.." tukasnya sambil kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kalau kau menyembunyikannya, itu akan semakin membebani hatimu. Dan soal ia akan menjauhimu atau tidak, itu urusan terakhir. Lebih baik kau segera memberitahunya tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Percayalah itu akan meringankan hatimu.." tukas Baekhyun sambil mengelus pundak Kai.

"Kau benar Baekhyun, tapi untuk saat ini aku masih belum siap untuk mengatakannya secara langsung."

"Tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu. Kau tidak mungkin terus menerus mencintainya dalam diam, yang ada kau akan semakin terluka dan sedih. Biarkan ia mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya.." tukas Baekhyun dengan senyuman andalannya sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

Kai melirik kearah Baekhyun lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

•

•

•

"Gomawo Kai, sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Mianhe sudah merepotkanmu." tukas Baekhyun begitu sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Gwenchana.. baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Ne.. hati-hati!"

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

_"Baekkie? Wae?"_ tukas Chanyeol di seberang telpon.

"Kau masih lama di kantor?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa.

_"Mungkin sedikit lagi selesai. Wae?"_

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin meminta ijin padamu, aku mau keluar sebentar. Boleh, kan?"

_"Keluar kemana?"_

"Persediaan di rumah sudah habis, jadi aku berniat akan membelinya sekarang di tempat yang biasa.."

_"Baiklah.. nanti akan kuusahakan untuk menjemputmu."_

"Ne..Yasudah sana lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu. Mianhe aku sudah mengganggumu.."

_"Gwenchana baby.. berhati-hatilah dijalan, nanti kuhubungi lagi."_

"Ne.. Bye Channie."

Setelah memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung keluar dan segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Setelah semua kebutuhan yang diperlukan sudah lengkap, ia langsung menuju halte bus terdekat dan menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya. Namun setelah setengah jam ia menunggu, Chanyeol tak kunjung datang dan tak mengangkat telponnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel milik Baekhyun bergetar dan menampilkan nama 'Channie ❤ ' dilayarnya.

"Yak Channie kau dimana? Aku sudah berlumut menunggumu disini, dari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tak kunjung mengangkatnya!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak dan mengeluarkan suara melengkingnya yang berhasil membuat orang yang berada di sekitar halte menoleh padanya.

_"Mianhe baby, aku lupa ternyata hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak. Tadi ponselku tertinggal di ruanganku jadi aku tak mendengar telponmu.."_ balas Chanyeol dengan nada menyesal.

"Jadi kau tak bisa menjemputku?"

_"Mianhe Baekkie, tapi tadi aku sudah meminta Kai untuk menjemputmu. Setidaknya kau aman sampai dirumah.."_

"Eeh Kai? Tidak usah Channie, aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Ia pasti sedang sibuk, lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

_"Tidak apa-apa, pasti tak lama lagi ia tiba disitu. Kau tunggu saja."_

Baekhyun berniat memprotes tapi matanya sudah menangkap mobil Kai yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah, lagipula saat ini Kai sudah sampai. Channie.. kau jangan memaksakan dirimu."

_"Ne baby, kau tenang saja. Kau berhati-hatilah. Kalau sudah sampai di rumah kau harus menghubungiku!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. "Aku mengerti. Annyeong Channie.."

Ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya lalu mengangkat barang belanjaannya dan membawanya menuju mobil Kai yang saat ini telah berada di depannya.

"Mianhe aku sudah sering merepotkanmu.." tukas Baekhyun begitu ia berada di mobil Kai.

"Gwenchana, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu." balas Kai tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Haha gwenchana.. oh iya Kai bagaimana proyek kerjasama mu dengan Wu Coorporation? Kudengar mereka mulai tertarik dengan proyek-proyek yang kau tawarkan pada mereka."

"Lancar.. bahkan mereka sangat menunggu proyek-proyek milikku."

"Sungguh? Chukkae Kai. Aku salut padamu!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Kai.

"Baekhyun apa kau lapar?" tanya Kai sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam, kebetulan aku ingin memenuhi janjiku waktu itu untuk menraktirmu."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tenang saja, itu bisa diatur. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Emm baiklah.."

Kai membelokkan mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran yang terbilang cukup mewah, beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di restoran tersebut dan Kai langsung memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kami pesan _Tortellini_ dan _Fettucine_." tukas Kai pada seorang pelayan direstoran itu dan langsung di jawab oleh anggukan hormat.

"Kau masih ingat makanan kesukaanku?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan perasaan sedikit kaget. Seingatnya baru sekali ia memesan makanan kesukaannya dihadapan Kai, itupun sudah sangat lama sekitar dua tahun lalu.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku sudah lupa hmm?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa. Soalnya seingatku selama kau mengajakku makan, aku baru sekali memesan makanan kesukaanku itupun sudah dua tahun lalu. Aku tak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya." tukasnya masih dengan ekpresi yang sama.

"Kau jangan meremehkan ingatan Kim Jongin, ingatanku itu sangatlah kuat.." Kai tersenyum bangga sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, _"Terlebih tentang dirimu Baekhyun."_ Kai menyambungnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas lalu melemparkan serbetnya kewajah Kai. "Kau terlalu percaya diri.. Kalau begitu tentang kau melupakan hari ulang tahun ayahmu itu disebut apa?"

"Itu karena aku sedang ada urusan lain, jadi wajar kalau aku melupakan ulang tahunnya.." tukas Kai dengan wajah pembelaannya.

"Bagiku itu sama saja Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu terkekeh kecil.

Tak lama pesanan yang mereka tunggupun datang.

"Baekhyun apa kau masih suka bernyanyi?" Kai kembali membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Ah.. umm masih, walaupun tidak sering. Wae?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah makanan miliknya.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi. Sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya.."

"Tapi suaraku tidak murah!" canda Baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Yaa kau pelit sekali! Ayolah, lagipula aku sudah menraktirmu apa salahnya kau bernyanyi sedikit saja.."

Baekhyun langsung memukul tangan Kai. "Yaa jadi kau menraktirku karena ada maunya? Aku tidak mau!"

Kai memasang tampang memohonnya. "Ayolah, sedikit saja. Kau pelit sekali pada sepupumu ini.."

"Aish, dasar pemaksa. Baiklah.. tapi belum sekarang, aku sedang tidak mood bernyanyi.."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya, sementara Kai langsung tersenyum puas.

Author POV end

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Baekhyun POV

"Gomawo Kai untuk hari ini.." tukasku sambil memamerkan senyum andalanku kepada Kai begitu aku tiba di depan rumah.

"Sama-sama, aku pergi dulu. Bye..!" tukas Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya dan segera meninggalkan rumah.

"Astaga! Channie kau mengagetkanku.." aku terkejut dan langsung mengelus dadaku karena begitu aku berbalik ternyata Chanyeol sudah berada di belakangku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tadi Kai mengajakmu kemana saja? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali.." Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah tak senang.

"Eh? Dia hanya mengajakku makan malam. Cuma itu." tukasku sambil memandangnya.

"Makan malam tapi kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Dengan lelaki lain pula.."

Aku yang menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Chanyeol, langsung tersenyum nakal kearahnya sambil memicingkan kedua mataku.

"Kau cemburu hmm?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak ingin kau terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Aigoo.. mengaku saja. Kau itu cemburu, kan?" tanyaku tetap tersenyum nakal sambil menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Tidak, sudah kukatakan aku tak cemburu!" tukasnya sambil menyingkirkan tanganku di pipinya dan tentu saja aku tahu ia hanya berusaha mengelak.

"Ah jinjja? Lalu kenapa kau melarangku untuk terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya? Bukankah ia sepupumu? Jadi tak masalah aku dekat dengannya.."

"Aish.. pokoknya tidak boleh! Aku tak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengannya! Aku tidak suka!" ia sedikit terlihat frustasi berusaha mengelak dari desakanku.

"Wae? Kalau begitu kau tentu mempunyai alasannya.."

Ia terkejut dan sedikit terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku, nampaknya ia berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Yaa Channie, apa susahnya kau mengaku padaku kalau kau itu cemburu. Aku sangat mengenalmu dan sekuat apapun kau berusaha menyembunyikan wajah cemburumu, aku dapat menebaknya dengan mudah." tukasku dengan sedikit berlebihan, ia langsung memandangku lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kau menang, aku memang cemburu! Haiish.. apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika aku melihatmu begitu akrab dengan Kai.." ia sedikit mengecutkan bibirnya sambil menatap kearahku.

Aku yang melihatnya langsung tertawa sambil memukul pelan lengannya, melihat Chanyeol mengaku cemburu seperti ini benar-benar kejadian yang langka mengingat sikapnya yang sangat suka menggodaku dan menjahiliku. Bahkan ketika kami berpacaran aku sempat berpikir ia tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku karena selama kami menjalin hubungan ia lebih sering menggodaku atau menjahiliku, dan aku sangat jarang melihatnya cemburu.

"Aigoo.. kau kenapa sampai tiba-tiba seperti ini hmm? Apa kau salah makan?" candaku disela-sela tawa.

"Yak Baekkie aku serius!"

"Baiklah baiklah.. ehmm.. Jadi apa bedanya ketika aku melihatmu bersama Yoona waktu itu?" aku ikut-ikutan melipat tanganku sambil mendongakkan wajahku kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Yoona? Aish.. Kau tentu tahu, ia sendiri yang selalu mendekatiku dan mencari perhatianku. Aku tak pernah menanggapinya.." tukasnya berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi waktu itu kau sempat menjahiliku agar aku cemburu dengan cara memberi perhatian lebih padanya dihadapanku."

"Yaa kau kan tahu aku hanya bercanda, lagipula aku juga tak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti itu."

Aku tak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan wajahku kearah lain berpura-pura kesal.

Ia mengacak rambutnya bingung. "Aish.. baiklah aku minta maaf telah mengerjaimu waktu itu."

Aku melirik kearahnya dan berusaha menahan tawaku begitu meihat wajah frustasi miliknya.

"Baiklah.." aku kembali memandangnya, lalu tak lama kembali menggodanya. "Tapi Channie, sejujurnya aku lebih suka melihat ekpresi cemburumu. Kau terlihat sepuluh kali lebih tampan." lanjutku lalu tak lama aku kembali terkekeh.

"Baiklah.. Park Baekhyun, kurasa malam ini kau harus dihukum." tukasnya dan langsung menggendongku masuk ke dalam ala bridal style dan tak menghiraukan teriakan dariku.

"YAAKK PARK CHANYEOL TURUNKAN AKU!"

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Aku melenguh sambil menggeliat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar sedang memeluk tubuh polosku dengan erat seolah-seolah tak ingin kehilanganku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mendengus kesal. Aish dasar, setiap kali ia cemburu pasti akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan mengubah posisiku dengan sedikit menahan sakit yang sangat terasa di bagian bawahku, lalu menyandarkan tubuhku di kepala tempat tidur.

Chanyeol belum juga terbangun, aku hanya menatapnya kesal. Aku juga heran kenapa Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi sepervert dan semanja ini ketika bersamaku, semua sikap yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya ketika berhadapan dengan teman-temannya bahkan dengan Kai sekalipun yang notabene adalah sepupu terdekatnya.

Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti Chanyeol, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi begitulah.. sesuai perkataan banyak orang, kita tak bisa mengelak ketika kita telah mencintai seseorang.

Ia menggeliat dan sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui aku yang sudah terbangun dan saat ini sedang duduk bersandar memandangnya kesal.

"Pagi Baekkie.." tukasnya dengan senyuman -tanpa dosa- miliknya. Aish dasar orang ini!

Aku tak menjawab sapaannya lalu melipat tanganku kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Wae, _baby_..? Kau masih kesal?" tanyanya sambil ikut duduk di sampingku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan tatapannya yang selalu berhasil menyihirku.

"Molla!" tukasku sambil memalingkan wajah darinya, ia hanya terkekeh lalu mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Aigoo.. lucunya." Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Aiish kau benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya tertawa saat kondisiku seperti ini.."

"Memangnya kau kenapa?" tukasnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tubuhku terasa sakit semua, pabo!"

"Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa?" ia tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi semalam itu berbeda! Kau kasar sekali dan sama sekali tak memberiku persiapan dan langsung saja melakukannya. Aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti tapi kau malah terus menerus melakukannya dengan semakin kasar tanpa jeda! Kau tau, aku hampir pingsan!" aku kembali mempoutkan bibirku.

"Yang aku tau kau sangat menikmatinya, _baby_.." ia tersenyum jahil sambil memainkan jari jemariku.

"Haiish.. menikmati apanya? Bagian bawahku terasa sakit sekali Chanyeol! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Bertanggung jawab apanya? Kau cukup kuat, _baby_.. dan aku yakin tadi malam kau sangat menikmatinya, mengaku sajalah!" tukasnya sambil mencolek dagu ku.

"Hiih kau percaya diri sekali!" aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"Buktinya kau terus menerus mendesah menyebut namaku dan menciumku penuh gairah hingga lidah dan bibirku lecet begini.." ia menunjukkan lidah dan bibirnya yang agak lecet di hadapanku, mungkin karena semalam tanpa sadar aku menggigitnya terlalu keras.

"Itu.. aku.. itu hanya usaha agar kau melepaskannya, pabo! Tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya.."

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai melukaiku seperti ini?" ia memperlihatkan punggung dan lengannya yang luka-luka akibat cakaranku semalam. Aku terkejut melihatnya, lukanya lumayan banyak, aigoo aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Oh i-itu.. mianhe Channie aku tak bermaksud," aku langsung mengelus luka-lukanya.

"Tadi malam kau sangat liar, _baby_.. kau pasti sangat menikmatinya, kan?" tukasnya lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aish! Itu karena kau menyerangku terlalu kasar, pabo!" aku memukul lengannya yang luka.

"Akh.. _baby_.. jangan salahkan aku kenapa semalam aku bermain kasar, siapa suruh kau membuatku cemburu seperti itu." ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan berpura-pura menatapku kesal.

"Aku tak berniat membuatmu cemburu. Kau saja yang merasa seperti itu!"

"Tapi bagiku itu sama saja."

"Tapi menurutku itu berbeda!" tukasku dengan nada ketus.

Ia yang mendengar nada suaraku barusan hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baekkie kau benar-benar marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Yaa Baekkie aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud." tukasnya dengan nada bicara yang mulai terdengar frustasi.

Sesungguhnya aku tak benar-benar marah padanya, aku hanya sedikit kesal. Dan bukan hanya karena perbuatannya semalam tapi juga karena akhir-akhir ini ia sudah mengabaikanku dan tak jarang ia pulang tengah malam lalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa membangunkanku.

"Hngg.." jawabku singkat.

"Aish jawaban apa itu. Baekkie aku serius, aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

"Aish kau berisik sekali. Baiklah aku memaafkanmu.." tukasku ogah-ogahan.

"Aku tak mempercayainya!"

"Yasud-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lagipula aku merindukanmu Baekkie, apa kau tak merindukanku?" sambungnya dengan nada manja. Aish orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Pembohong.." tukasnya yang secara tiba-tiba berbisik di telingaku sehingga membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget dan merasa geli.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan berniat memukul tangannya, namun tanganku langsung ditahan olehnya dan ia menatapku tajam dan dalam sehingga berhasil membuat pandanganku seolah-olah terkunci dan tersihir oleh tatapannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena semalam terlalu kasar dan menyakitimu, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekki.. aku ingin bersamamu. Dan juga kau tentu tahu seberapa cemburunya aku melihatmu begitu akrab dengan Kai, dan entah kenapa aku tak suka melihatmu terlalu akrab dengannya sekalipun ia sepupuku." tukasnya sambil tetap menatapku serius, tersirat kecemburuan dari sorot matanya.

Aku menghela nafas, haah aku benar-benar tak sanggup berlama-lama mendiamkannya. "Mianhe aku tak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu, kemarin ia hanya mengajakku makan malam lalu karena keasyikan ngobrol kami jadi lupa waktu. Mianhe Channie.." tukasku lalu menundukkan wajahku.

Tak lama aku merasakan lengan kekarnya memelukku sambil mengelus punggungku, menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan dari tubuhnya ke tubuhku. "Aku percaya padamu, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu cemburuan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.." lalu ia mencium kepalaku, dan akupun mengangguk lalu melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya.

**TBC**

**a/n : Terima kasih kepada kalian yang masih setia membaca cerita abal-abal nan gaje -_- makin ngawur aja nih ceritanya huehue maafkan saya T.T saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Dan buat para readers setidaknya kalian ninggalin jejak walau hanya sekedar review, review kalian, bikin saya makin semangat buat ngelanjutin fiction ini.. Last word see ya next chapter^^ ps: Chapter ini anggap aja sebagai pembuka konflik menuju inti cerita**


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Author POV

Terlihat sosok namja bermata bulat keluar dari mobilnya yang kini sedang terparkir di dekat salah satu toko buku yang berada di pusat kota, matanya menangkap sosok yang bertubuh atletis dan juga berkulit sedikit lebih gelap. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu segera menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Sendirian?" tanyanya begitu berada di samping namja berkulit tan dan sukses membuat orang tersebut terkejut.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo, kau mengagetkanku." tukas Kai sambil mengelus dadanya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil berjalan disamping Kai.

"Aku mau mencari sesuatu. Kau?"

"Aku ingin mengecek buku masakan. Kebetulan buku yang waktu itu aku cari sudah habis."

"Wah sepertinya kapan-kapan aku harus mencoba masakan buatanmu." tukas Kai dengan antusias.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Kai dan merekapun masuk kedalam toko buku tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar suka memasak?" tanya Kai sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang memilih buku masakan.

"Hmm.. aku sangat menyukainya karena aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan lewat masakan yang kubuat." tukasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menjadi seorang _chef_ saja jika memang kau lebih menyukai memasak?" ucapan Kai barusan sontak membuat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah sejenak, namun untungnya Kai tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Karena aku hanya ingin orang-orang spesial saja yang merasakan masakan milikku.." tukasnya lalu kembali menyibukkan diri memilih buku masakan atau lebih tepatnya berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka terhanyut dalam kesunyian -Kyungsoo yang keasyikan memilih buku masakan sedangkan Kai lebih memilih memperhatikan pergerakan Kyungsoo- akhirnya Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya mencari buku yang dicarinya.

"_**HOW TO BE A GREAT GENERAL MANAGER?**_ Jadi ini buku yang kau maksud?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit terkejut.

Sementara Kai hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku sejak awal? Kebetulan aku punya bukunya. Kau mau pinjam?" tawar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khasnya.

Dan sepertinya Kai mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak sejak awal bertemu saja tatapan Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang yang selalu terkejut dan seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup, tapi anehnya itu malah semakin menambah nilai imut di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Eh kau serius ingin meminjamkannya padaku?" tanya Kai dengan sedikit terkejut, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan aku mengantarkannya ke apartemenmu?" tawar Kyungsoo dan terlihat Kai sedikit memikirkan tawaran Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekalian kau membuatkan makanan untukku? Aku ingin mencoba masakan buatanmu."

"Hm.. aku tidak mau!"

"Yaa.. kenapa kau tidak mau? Bukankah kita teman?" tanya Kai tidak terima dan tanpa disengaja ia sedikit berteriak sehingga membuat orang disekitarnya terkejut dan menoleh kepada mereka berdua dengan tatapan mematikan.

Kyungsoo langsung memukul tangan Kai. "Pabo! Apa kau tak bisa kecilkan sedikit suaramu itu?"

"Semua ini karenamu yang menolak membuatkan makanan untukku." Kai berusaha membela dengan wajah tidak terima.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Sudahlah aku mau ke kasir dulu."

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan segera menuju kasir, tak lama Kai ikut menyusul sambil berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Aish, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau Kkamjong!" tukas Kyungsoo begitu mereka keluar dari toko buku.

"Ayolah Kyungie, bukankah kita berteman?"

"Yak, jangan mengganti namaku seenaknya! Dan juga sejak kapan kita berteman?"

"Yaa kau tega sekali.. lalu kau menganggapku apa?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak dengan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir bawah miliknya.

"Umm.. orang aneh mungkin.." jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mwo? Yak kenapa kau mengataiku orang aneh?"

"Bagaimana aku tak menilaimu orang aneh, sejak awal bertemu saja kau sudah sok akrab denganku dan menginterogasiku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan."

"Mwo?" Kai terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. "Yak sejak kapan aku menginterogasimu? Bukannya justru kau yang banyak bertanya tentangku? Lagipula kalau sejak awal kau menganggapku aneh kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih mau melayaniku dan ramah padaku?"

Pertanyaan dari Kai barusan sontak membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, memang ia juga tak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih meladeni Kai dan ramah padanya. Sungguh kali ini ia benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa..

"Kau sendiri kenapa waktu itu sampai mengajakku makan malam? Bahkan mengantarku pulang."

"Bukankah itu wajar aku mengajak seorang rekan kerja makan malam. Dan soal aku mengantarmu pulang, bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Lagipula setega apa aku membiarkan namja mungil dan imut sepertimu pulang sendirian."

"Aku bisa menelpon supirku.." jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Tapi setidaknya lebih aman jika aku memastikan sendiri kau selamat sampai tujuan.." tukas Kai tak mau kalah, dan sepertinya tak akan ada yang mengalah.

"Lebih aman aku dijemput supirku daripada olehmu. Aku tak yakin dengan wajah mesummu!" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya kearah Kai sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Yak, kau sudah mengataiku aneh lalu mesum. Selanjutnya apa lagi eoh?"

"Mungkin.. pemaksa." jawab Kyungsoo santai dan masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mwo?"

"Aish sudahlah, aku capek adu mulut denganmu. Lebih baik aku pulang. Ingat, nanti hari minggu aku akan ke apartemenmu. Bye.." tukasnya lalu segera beranjak menuju mobilnya dan menyalakan mobilnya.

Author POV end

Luhan POV

"Lho Sehunnie kau tumben pulang jam segini, ada apa?" tukasku begitu membuka pintu rumah dan sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun.

"Aku ingin makan siang di rumah. Dan juga aku sedang merindukan aegi kita.." tukasnya tersenyum lalu membungkuk sambil mengelus perutku, aku langsung mendengus kecil mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan eommanya? Apa kau tak merindukannya?"

Ia mendongak dan berdiri sebelum akhirnya mencium dahiku. "Aku selalu merindukanmu chagiya.."

Aku terkekeh kecil dan langsung membelai pipinya sebelum mendaratkan bibirku di atas bibir tipisnya.

"Ayo, makan! Kebetulan aku baru selesai memasak." tukasku sebelum menariknya menuju ruang makan.

"Luhannie bukankah besok jadwal _check-up_ kandunganmu?" tanya Sehun begitu kami berada di ruang makan.

"Jinjja? Ah aku lupa.." tukasku terkejut sambil memukul dahiku.

Ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini selalu saja pelupa. Kau yang hamil tapi kenapa harus aku terus yang mengingatkanmu?"

Mendengar ejekannya barusan sontak membuatku langsung mempoutkan bibir kesal.

"Baiklah aku memang pelupa, apa itu masalah buatmu?" tukasku sambil tetap mempoutkan bibir.

"Aish! Bukan itu maksudku chagiya.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau marah hmm?" tukasnya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Ani.." aku segera mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Ia pun langsung mencubit pipiku, "Yak, Sehunnie apa yang kau lakukan?" keluhku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang mencubit pipiku.

"Sekalipun kau marah, kau tetap terlihat cantik." tukasnya sambil memamerkan senyum andalan miliknya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat jelek kalau tidak marah?" aku semakin mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

"Ani, kau sepuluh kali terlihat lebih cantik saat kau tersenyum dan itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu.."

Aku berdecak, memberikan tatapan yang agak sinis kearahnya lalu mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"Jangan mencoba menggodaku, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tak menggodamu chagi, apa yang kukatakan barusan itu benar."

Aku langsung berpura-pura memandangnya malas.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi bukannya besok kau ada _meeting_?"

Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku. "Gwenchana, aku bisa memajukan jadwal rapatnya."

"Sungguh? Aku tak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

"Iya chagiya, kau tenang saja." tukasnya lalu tersenyum meyakinkan.

Luhan POV end

Author POV

Esok harinya Sehun mengantar Luhan ke rumah sakit. Selesai melakukan _check-up_ Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil obat untuk Luhan di apotik, begitu ia berniat untuk kembali menemui Luhan sudut matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang menurutnya tak asing.

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut, ia langsung mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit lemah dan pucat.

"Chanyeol kau seharusnya tak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa sendiri.." tukas Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil obat miliknya.

"Ini kewajibanku Kyungsoo, kau tahu sendiri aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu." tukasnya sambil menyampirkan jaket miliknya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya kecapean Chanyeol, aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus tetap minum obat. Aku tak ingin kau terlalu kelelahan. Apalagi wajahmu saat ini terlihat pucat, aku tak mungkin hanya menyuruhmu untuk istirahat.."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak apa-apa." tukas Kyungsoo sambil memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku bukannya berlebihan. Kau harus me-"

"Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba Sehun menginterupsi pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dan sontak membuat Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Sehun, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang menemani Luhan _check-up_. Kalian sendiri? Dan Kyungsoo nampaknya wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Sontak Kyungsoo langsung memandang Chanyeol dan sepertinya hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

"Ia hanya kelelahan, dan kebetulan aku menemukannya pingsan di ruangannya." jawab Chanyeol santai.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu mengelus pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Kyungsoo, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan hanya memilih untuk mendengarkan ucapan Sehun. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini dan Chanyeol menyadarinya, untuk itu ia berniat segera mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang.

"Sehun, aku dan Kyungsoo pulang dulu. Ia masih harus banyak beristirahat." tukasnya sambil kembali merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. baiklah, sepertinya aku juga harus kembali menemui Luhan."

"Baiklah kami duluan, sampaikan salamku pada Luhan."

Chanyeol kembali merangkul Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya keluar dari rumah sakit meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan perasaan sedikit curiga.

"Sehunnie, gwenchana?" Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun yang sontak berhasil membuat namja berkulit putih itu terkejut.

"Ah Luhannie, kau disini? Mianhe aku membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Yang tadi itu.. bukannya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?"

"Ne,"

"Ah Luhannie, ayo pulang!" tukas Sehun lalu merangkul Luhan keluar.

Author POV end

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Baekhyun POV

"Pagi _baby_.." tukas Chanyeol sembari memelukku dari belakang dan mencium pipiku.

"Pagi Channie.." balasku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

Tangannya beralih ke perutku lalu membelainya dengan sentuhan khasnya sementara wajahnya dibenamkan di ceruk leherku sambil memberikan beberapa kecupan lembut, aku menutup mata sambil menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan olehnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." tukasnya tepat di telingaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." balasku sambil tersenyum menatapnya yang kini masih memelukku dari belakang.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku, merasakan sebuah sensasi yang selalu menjadi canduku. Bersamaan dengan itu perlahan kami memejamkan mata.

Tangannya senantiasa memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, sementara tanganku mengelus pipinya dan jemari lentikku menelusuri garis rahangnya lalu berpindah menuju tengkuknya sambil mengelus rambut cokelatnya.

Aku merasakan satu tangannya kembali mengelus perutku dengan lembut memberikan beberapa sentuhan khasnya yang selalu berhasil membuat darahku berdesir. Ia memperdalam ciuman kami, aku pun menarik tengkuknya dan semakin terbuai dalam setiap sentuhan dan perlakuannya..

Menikmati beberapa menit yang memabukkan sebelum akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu dari perutku yang seolah-olah akan keluar. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, aku langsung mendorongnya sehingga memutus kuluman kami.

"Umpphhh.." aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutku.

"Baekkie!" ia terkejut melihat reaksiku barusan dan langsung menyusulku ke kamar mandi.

Aku langsung menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutku, tapi anehnya tak ada yang keluar. Sementara rasa mual semakin melanda, akupun kembali berusaha memuntahkan isi perutku namun hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol datang sambil memijit tengkukku dan sesekali mengelus punggungku.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir sambil mengelap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya begitu aku selesai mencuci mulutku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya mual. Mungkin aku terlambat makan." balasku sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi wajahmu nampak pucat. Kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku memanggil dokter?"

Aku menggeleng lalu memegang tangannya yang kini tengah mengelus pipiku. "Tidak perlu, mungkin aku hanya terlambat makan. Kau tidak usah khawatir.."

"Sungguh?" tanyanya kembali memastikan sambil menatapku dengan khawatir.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya sambil tersenyum memandangnya. "Iya Channie.. percayalah, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula bukannya hari ini kau harus masuk kerja?" tanyaku lalu mengatur dasinya.

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu _baby_, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku juga khawatir akan kondisimu, apalagi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi barusan." ia mempoutkan bibirnya kearahku, aku langsung menggeleng tak setuju.

"Kau harus masuk kerja, aku tak ingin kau sampai menelantarkan pekerjaanmu karena aku."

"Tapi chagiya, apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya sambil memainkan poniku yang sedikit memanjang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi untuk saat ini pekerjaanmu yang lebih penting dariku."

"Tap-"

Menyadari sesuatu bergetar di sakunya, ia langsung mengambilnya dan sedikit berdecak lalu menatapku.

Aku yang mengerti maksud dari tatapannya, langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Pergilah, aku mengerti.."

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah.."

Ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya, menyalurkan rasa hangat ke tubuhku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jaga dirimu! Kalau ada apa-apa kau harus memberitahu aku." tukasnya lalu mengecup dahi, kedua pipiku dan terakhir bibirku.

"Ne, kau juga. Jangan lupa kabari aku!" aku tersenyum kearahnya lalu mengantarnya keluar.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae.." balasku.

Tak lama kemudian mobilnya keluar meninggalkan pekarangan rumah kami.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Hari ini aku berniat untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang sedikit berbeda dibanding hari yang biasanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa keperluan dan bahan-bahannya tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, yah agar menjadi kejutan.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di salah satu _supermarket_ di pusat kota.

"Sebaiknya hari ini aku memasak makanan kesukaan Chanyeol, aku yakin ia akan sangat senang." gumamku dan segera mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk Chanyeol.

Ketika aku hendak menuju kasir, aku menangkap sosok yang sepertinya sangat tidak asing.

"Bukannya itu Chanyeol? Tapi siapa orang yang di sebelahnya?" aku sedikit memicingkan mata dan berniat membuntuti dua orang tersebut.

•

•

•

Saat ini aku sedang berusaha mengamati mereka berdua. Terlihat beberapa kali Chanyeol merangkul pundak dan memegang tangan namja bermata bulat disebelahnya dan -menurutku- mereka terlihat mesra. Nampak namja bermata bulat itu tertawa dengan semua lelucon yang di lontarkan Chanyeol, mereka tertawa bersama. Terlihat dari raut wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat puas bisa menghibur namja bermata bulat itu. Lalu ia mengacak rambut lelaki tersebut dan kembali merangkulnya.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku lalu mencoba menghubungi nomornya, beberapa menit kemudian ia mengangkat sambungan telponku sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Yeobseo..Baekkie, wae?"_tukas Chanyeol dari seberang telepon tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya dari namja disebelahnya.

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar sewajar mungkin.

"_Aku.. sedang dikantor. Wae?"_

DEG! Hatiku teriris mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Yasudah sana kau kembali bekerja aku tak ingin mengganggumu." tukasku langsung menutup sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

Aku kembali menatap dua orang yang kini dihadapanku dengan tatapan terluka dan sakit hati. Kenapa Chanyeol sampai tega membohongiku? Kenapa ia harus menyembunyikan dimana dia sekarang? Apa mungkin dia... ah tidak mungkin, itu pasti hanya rekan kerjanya, aku tahu Chanyeol sangat mencintaiku dan ia telah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku. Itu tidak mungkin, aku harus tetap mempercayai Chanyeol.

Namun sekuat apapun aku berusaha menyangkal, tetap saja hatiku merasa sakit dan terluka. Bayangkan saja melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai sedang menggandeng dan merangkul seseorang dengan mesra yang bahkan kau tak mengenalnya. Di tambah lagi dengan kebohongannya..

Aku tak ingin berlama-lama melihat pemandangan dihadapanku dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, berharap pikiranku akan tenang.

Setibanya dirumah aku langsung menyiapkan makan malam dan menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Sejam berlalu dan Chanyeol belum juga pulang, beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tak kunjung diangkat olehnya dan bahkan ponselnya mati.

Aku berniat mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak di sofa ruang depan.

•

•

•

Aku tersentak karena merasakan seseorang sedang membelai pipiku secara lembut. Ternyata tanpa sadar tadi aku tertidur, mungkin karena badanku yang entah mengapa hari ini terasa sangat lelah.

"Channie.." tukasku dengan suara parau sambil mengucek sebelah mataku.

"Baekkie, mianhe aku membangunkanmu.." mendengar penuturannya sontak membuatku kembali teringat hal yang terjadi tadi sore, aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah jam digital diatas meja yang kini menampilkan 01:20 AM, aku langsung berdiri sambil memandangnya berusaha menahan emosiku.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini? Kemana ponselmu? Kenapa dari tadi aku berusaha menghubungimu tapi ponselmu malah mati?" tukasku.

"Mianhe Baekkie, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu. Tapi hari ini pekerjaanku benar-benar padat."

Aku berdecak dalam hati mengingat kejadian tadi sore, dan berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi marahku darinya.

"Aku tak masalah kalau kau harus pulang tengah malam, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menyempatkan waktumu untuk menghubungiku walau hanya 5 menit. Chanyeol aku tak pernah menuntutmu untuk menelponku selama 1 jam, aku hanya meminta kau menyempatkan diri minimal 3 atau 5 menit untuk mengangkat teleponku, atau setidaknya kau kembali menghubungiku jika kau tak sempat mengangkat telepon dariku. Chanyeol..harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta lebih darimu, dan kumohon kali ini saja kau mau menyempatkan waktumu untuk mengabari aku. Aku khawatir dan aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu.."

"Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, nanti akan kuusahakan untuk menghubungimu.." tukasnya lalu menangkup kedua pipiku, ah rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi menahan emosi ini.

Aku menghela nafas, "Tapi itu terserahmu, aku tak ingin kau menyempatkan waktu untukku hanya karena terpaksa."

Nampak ia tercengang mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku menepis tangannya dan langsung membalikkan badanku, lalu segera menuju kamar dengan sedikit membanting pintunya.

Kalau saja aku tak menahan emosiku, dapat kupastikan malam ini kami akan bertengkar. Lagipula aku juga tak ingin mempercayai pikiranku dengan apa yang kulihat tadi sore. Aku tak ingin mempercayai hal yang salah, karena aku tak ingin dengan mempercayai hal tersebut justru akan menjadi kenyataan yang pahit dan menjadi mimpi buruk dalam hubunganku dan Chanyeol.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan pernikahan kami, kali ini suasana pagi diselimuti dengan kecanggungan. Aku lebih memilih untuk tetap diam dan tak berniat untuk meminta maaf duluan, karena menurutku ini bukanlah salahku.

Hingga Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor, ia sama sekali tak membahas persoalan semalam. Bahkan ia juga terlihat banyak diam dan aku tak mengerti kenapa, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya kami beradu mulut tapi aku merasakan Chanyeol seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tak ingin memaksanya menceritakan hal ini padaku, aku akan menunggu saat dimana Chanyeol akan mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas.

Baekhyun POV end

Author POV

Baekhyun memilih untuk tak memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol semalam, maka ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke cafe milik keluarganya.

"Hyung!" tukas Tao dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Mana appa dan eomma?"

"Mereka sedang keluar. Chanyeol hyung mana?"

Baekhyun langsung menghela nafas lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di cafe itu.

"Seperti biasa, ia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya."

Tao mengangguk lalu berdiri, tak lama kemudian ia memberikan minuman kepada Baekhyun.

"Hyung, apa kau tak lelah menghadapi kesibukan Chanyeol hyung yang suka lupa waktu?"

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, "Mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah pekerjaannya. Aku tak bisa melarangnya, lagipula aku mempercayainya. Aku percaya ia bisa memberikan yang terbaik, aku harus selalu mendukungnya dan memberikan motivasi untuknya." tukasnya sambil mengaduk-aduk _juice_ miliknya.

Tao tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun. "Aku salut padamu hyung, aku harap Chanyeol hyung tak menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa lalu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. _'Aku harap juga begitu, Chanyeol semoga kau tak menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang selama ini kuberikan padamu. Aku ingin kita tetap bersama. Aku ingin selalu mencintaimu.'_ -pikirnya-

Tao yang melihat sikap Baekhyun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"-Hyung... yak Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak lalu kembali memandang wajah Tao.

"Ah.. ne?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Sungguh? Kau terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan. Tapi sepertinya Tao menyadari bahwa hyungnya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

DRRTT.. DRRTT

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dan menampilkan nama Chanyeol di layarnya.

_**From: Channie **_

**Baekkie hari ini aku ada rapat penting jadi mungkin aku akan pulang malam. Kau tak usah menungguku.**

Baekhyun menghela nafas begitu membaca pesan dari Chanyeol lalu segera membalasnya.

_**To: Channie **_

**Baiklah, jaga dirimu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.**

"Lembur lagi hyung?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Hm..begitulah.."

Hampir pukul 10 malam, Baekhyun berada di cafe milik ayahnya. Setelah melihat jam tangannya ia sedikit terkejut lalu akhirnya berpamitan pada Tao serta kedua orang tuanya.

Sambil menunggu lampu merah, iseng-iseng ia melihat mobil yang disebelahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat mobil di sebelahnya adalah mobil milik Chanyeol. Di dalam mobil tersebut terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, lalu Chanyeol mencubit pipi lelaki bermata bulat itu. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh menahan emosi, ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang kini dilihatnya lalu ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Selama perjalanan ia berusaha menahan air matanya, dan begitu tiba dirumah miliknya ia tak sanggup lagi menahan semua emosi yang selama ini ditahannya.

"Chanyeol.. kau tega sekali mengkhianatiku.. hiks.. apa salahku.. hiks.. hingga kau tega mengkhianati perasaanku.. hiks... apa yang salah denganku.. hiks.. aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol.. tapi kenapa.. hiks..."

Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya mampu menumpahkan emosinya dalam bentuk tangisan, menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa dan sakit hati yang mendalam.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Chanyeol memasuki rumah yang bernuansa mewah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya dan Baekhyun. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, ia menaruh tas dan jas miliknya dimeja kerja lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang kini sedang tertidur. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah imut tersebut.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya begitu matanya menangkap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sembab serta matanya yang agak bengkak seperti sehabis menangis, cukup lama ia memperhatikan wajah cantik tersebut. Ia berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut tanpa bersuara, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahinya sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Seiring dengan Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa sedikit sakit lalu kembali merasakan pedih dan berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan cara menghela nafas lalu kembali menutup matanya.

Author POV end

Kai POV

"Aish.. merepotkan saja!"aku menggerutu sambil membawa barang belanjaanku dan memasukannya kedalam mobil milikku.

Semua ini gara-gara ulah namja bermata bulat yang tidak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo. Awalnya aku senang begitu ia menyetujui permintaanku untuk memasakkan makanan tetapi setelah ia mengatakan aku harus membeli segala kebutuhan memasaknya, aku jadi sedikit kesal. Aish merepotkan!

Begitu aku hendak menutup bagasi mobil, aku melihat Baekhyun yang dari raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan kusut. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, aku langsung menghampirinya namun sepertinya ia sedang melamun hingga setelah beberapa kali aku memanggilnya dan menepuk pundaknya, baru lah ia tersadar dan menoleh kearahku.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang membeli keperluan sehari-hari. Kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kai. Kebetulan aku sedang bosan di rumah, jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sebentar." tukasnya berusaha seceria mungkin.

Aku mengangguk paham. "Mau kutemani ke suatu tempat?"

"Nde?" ia terkejut mendengar tawaranku.

"Katanya kau bosan, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu ke suatu tempat yang kurasa cukup indah? Lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh." tukasku tersenyum.

"Eh? Tapi.. bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?

"Sudahlah tak usah di pikirkan, urusan itu sudah ku atur."

Nampak ia menimbang-nimbang tawaranku. "Hm... tapi.."

"Sudahlah.. kajja!" tanpa sadar aku langsung menarik tangannya menuju mobil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kami tiba di salah satu tempat yang cukup sejuk. Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan hangat yang menerpa kulit putihnya, aku tersenyum lalu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, di tengah kota seperti ini ada bukit yang seindah ini." tukasnya dengan riang lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku dan hanya dibalas anggukan serta senyuman yang selalu berhasil menghantarkan aliran listrik ke seluruh tubuhku hingga membuat kinerja jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Suasana kembali hening dan kini Baekhyun telah duduk di sampingku, aku mencoba mencuri pandang kearahnya dan menangkap sorot matanya yang terlihat sedih dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku memecah keheningan, ia tersentak lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." tukasnya sambil tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan.

Dan jika sudah seperti ini, itu tandanya Baekhyun tak ingin orang lain mencampuri urusannya. Aku tak bisa memaksanya bercerita. Aku tak punya hak apapun untuk memaksanya, maka aku memilih untuk diam dan mengangguk paham. Membiarkan kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Gomawo Kai.." tukasnya kembali memecah keheningan.

"Untuk?" tanyaku sambil menoleh memandangnya.

"Kau sudah mau mengantarku ketempat seindah ini. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tempat ini bisa membuatku merasa tenang sekaligus damai."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutnya, "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita berdua kemari lagi?"

"Ide bagus, lagipula tempat seindah ini sayang sekali kalau hanya dikunjungi satu kali."

"Baiklah.. nanti kalau kau mau, kau bisa menelponku untuk mengantarmu."

Ia kembali menoleh dengan wajah terkejutnya yang menurutku sangatlah lucu. "Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menyelesaikan secepatnya kalau kau mau."

"Tapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

Aku menggeleng dan kembali mengacak rambutnya, "Aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu."

Ia tersenyum riang dan tanpa sadar langsung memelukku erat. "Gomawo Kai.."

"N-ne.."

Ah Baekhyun kau benar-benar mencoba membunuhku secara perlahan. Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini, tak sadar kah kau dengan apa yang kau lakukan malah membuatku semakin gugup. Ah Baekhyun sepertinya aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, bahkan kurasa aku sangat mencintaimu dan semakin mencintaimu.

Kai POV end

**TBC**

**a/n : Yuhuu finally nyampe ke tahap konflik, semoga kalian suka. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin ^^ hope you like it. Dan buat para readers yang nyempetin waktunya untuk review saya benar-benar merasa senang dan merasa kerja keras saya di hargai ^^. Saya harap di chapter ini kalian mau ninggalin jejak, walaupun hanya sekedar dukungan itu sudah sangat bermanfaat untuk saya. **

**Sekian.. dan jangan lupa reviewnya chingudeul ^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast**

**• Park Chanyeol**

**• Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast**

**• Find it yourself**

**Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Fluff**

**Rating : T menjurus M**

**DISCLAIMER : STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR, CAST SEUTUHNYA MILIK SM !**

**DON'T BE SIDERS !**

**WARNING : TYPO MENGHANTUI ANDA XD !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**IT'S YAOI FICTION**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- CHANBAEK STORY -**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**STORY BELONG TO AUTHOR !**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**- HAPPY READING -**

**BAEKCHANNIE PRESENT**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"ONE MISTAKE ONE REGRET"**

Author POV

Chanyeol menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya. Baekhyun menoleh dan sempat menghela nafasnya, berusaha terlihat normal.

"Baekkie, aku langsung pergi saja." tukas Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini tengah menyiapkan sarapannya.

"Eh? Kau tidak sarapan?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Tidak akan sempat. Nanti aku sarapan di kantor saja." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengambil kunci mobil miliknya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, biar aku siapkan bekal untukmu." tukas Baekhyun dan segera mempersiapkan bekal untuk Chanyeol.

"Baekkie aku sedang terburu-buru. Nanti aku makan di kantor saja."

"Tapi Chann-" paksa Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aish.. Baekhyun bisakah kau jangan memulainya? Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu!" tukas Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar ia meninggikan suaranya.

Raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah, iapun terdiam lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari volume suaranya barusan langsung terkejut lalu memandang Baekhyun yang kini tengah menunduk dengan tatapan maaf.

"Baekkie.." Chanyeol menunduk dan berusaha melihat wajah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama dan tak lama ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman -pahit-

"Kau ternyata benar-benar sibuk, seharusnya aku mengerti keadaanmu. Kau tentu tak boleh terlambat dan harus menjadi contoh yang baik didepan anak buahmu." tukas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum -paksa-

"Baekkie, mianhe.." Chanyeol berusaha mengelus pundak Baekhyun namun sayangnya namja imut itu berusaha menghindar.

"Mianhe aku sudah memaksamu. Seharusnya aku jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Baekkie aku benar-benar tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Mianhe.." tukas Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum paksa hingga menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"Bukannya kau akan terlambat? Ayo cepat berangkat.." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol serta membawa tas kantornya lalu menyuruh Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baek-"

"Hati-hati dijalan.." Baekhyun berusaha menahan emosinya dengan cara mengabaikan apa yang di katakan Chanyeol. Ia menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah, namun tak lama sebuah panggilan masuk dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain harus segera pergi. Sekali lagi ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan namja imut itu tetap saja tersenyum.

"Hati-hati.." tukas Baekhyun sekali lagi, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu segera menancapkan gas meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas, dan ia mencoba menahan air matanya supaya tidak tumpah dari mata sayunya. Tapi sepertinya hatinya terlalu terluka sehingga ia tak dapat mengelak untuk tak menangis. Ia juga merasa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya sangat sensitif dan mudah sekali emosi, entahlah.. mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol selalu bersikap seperti tadi, Baekhyun merasa semakin hari waktu Chanyeol untuknya semakin tersita. Tak jarang Chanyeol sampai tak pulang seharian padahal Baekhyun telah menunggunya semalaman penuh. Secara perlahan perasaan bahagia itu berubah menjadi kenyataan yang pahit dan menyakitkan, sudah berulang kali Baekhyun harus menyembunyikan sakit hatinya dan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo terkejut begitu ia turun dari kamarnya, ternyata Chanyeol telah menunggunya.

"Ah Kyungie.." balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Menjemputmu. Bukankah kemarin aku telah berjanji akan mengantarmu ke kantor?"

"Aku bisa sendiri, kau tak perlu repot-repot menjemputku."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ayo, berangkat!" Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo lalu merangkulnya.

"Nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu pulang." tukas Chanyeol begitu mereka tiba di depan kantor Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungimu kalau pekerjaanku selesai.." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum balik lalu mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa langsung menghubungiku."

"Ne, hati-hati.."

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang yang kini sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan marah dan curiga, tanpa sadar orang itu pun mengepalkan tangannya.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

"Yeobseo, hyung?" tukas Baekhyun begitu telponnya diangkat.

_"..."_

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu?"

_"..."_

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

_"..."_

"Baiklah, annyeong.."

Sementara itu dikantor Park Coorporation, tepatnya di ruangan Chanyeol. Terlihat orang itu sedang mengerjakan file-filenya dengan perasaan yang sangat berkecamuk. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi, ia benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk membentak Baekhyun. Ia pun berdecak dan berusaha memfokuskan dirinya kembali dari kerjaannya.

"Aargh!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Ia segera meraih ponsel miliknya lalu menekan salah satu tombol speed dial, menunggu seseorang mengangkat telponnya.

"Ah shit!" Chanyeol langsung menutup sambungannya begitu Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengangkat telponnya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali. Ia benar-benar tak bisa tenang, setelah mencoba selama beberapa menit dengan hasil yang sama akhirnya ia memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan segera pulang.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin segera bertemu Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya. Merasakan tangan mungil dan kurus yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan juga suaranya yang sangat di sukainya. Dan masih banyak lagi hal dari diri Baekhyun yang sangat ia rindukan, yang selalu mampu membuatnya terjerat hingga terlalu sulit baginya untuk menjelaskannya secara satu per satu.

•

•

•

Nampak seorang namja imut sedang menunggu temannya di sebuah cafe, beberapa kali ia memainkan kunci mobil miliknya, mengusir rasa bosan. Tak lama seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang yang sontak membuat lelaki yang bermarga Byun itu menoleh dan menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu, apa kau sudah lama sampai?" tanya Luhan lalu memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana.. aku juga belum lama sampai, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Yang seperti biasa.."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu segera memesan pesanan milik Luhan.

"Jadi.. ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu di luar seperti ini?" Luhan melipat tangannya diatas meja sambil memandang Baekhyun.

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu hyung. Ini.. tentang Chanyeol." bersamaan dengan itu raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sedih.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya dia kenapa? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

Baekhyun kembali memainkan jemarinya sambil menunduk memandangi meja yang dihadapannya. "Ntahlah hyung.. tapi aku merasa.. ia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Minggu lalu aku sudah dua kali melihatnya bersama lelaki lain, dan sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara mereka.. Chanyeol sepertinya sangat perhatian kepada lelaki itu. Dan.. kedekatan mereka berdua menurutku lebih dari sekedar teman."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Maksudmu.. Chanyeol selingkuh?"

"Aku tak ingin beranggapan seperti itu, aku takut hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Kau tahu sendiri hyung, aku sangat mencintainya, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.." Baekhyun merasakan matanya memanas, iapun mencoba menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau pernah menanyakan hal ini padanya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin ia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jika ia mencintaiku, ia pasti tak akan menyembunyikan hal ini dariku."

"Tapi sampai kapan kau akan bertahan seperti ini? Apa kau sanggup melihatnya bersama lelaki lain yang bahkan kau tak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Aku tak tahu hyung.. aku hanya merasa untuk membiarkan hal ini terjadi dulu, aku hanya ingin membuktikan apakah perkiraanku salah atau tidak."

Luhan meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Baekkie, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

"Gomawo hyung.. tapi aku rasa cukup aku sendiri yang mencari tahu hal ini. Ini masalah hubungan pernikahanku dan Chanyeol dan aku tak ingin sampai melibatkan orang lain."

"Apa yang kau katakan.. Baekkie, kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Mana ada seorang sahabat yang membiarkan sahabatnya sendiri sedang kesusahan dan hanya bertopang dagu tanpa niat membantunya sama sekali. Kalaupun ada, aku bukan tipe orang yang begitu. Jadi Baekkie, kau tak perlu merasa sungkan denganku. Aku akan selalu membantumu sebisaku." tukas Luhan sambil tersenyum dan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo hyung.. kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik."

"Sama-sama Baekkie.."

Siang itupun mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan saling bertukar cerita. Tanpa terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk pulang bersama.

Baekhyun melihat lampu rumahnya menyala, ia tahu pasti Chanyeol telah pulang dan menunggunya.

"Aku pulang.." Baekhyun menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Begitu ia berbalik tiba-tiba seseorang langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan ia tahu pelukan hangat ini hanya milik Chanyeol seorang.

"C-Channie.."

"Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi pagi. Mianhe.." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Channie.." Baekhyun mengelus punggung lebar Chanyeol, "tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti dengan posisimu. Kau pasti sangat sibuk sehingga kau tak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama di rumah." tukas Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, memandang wajah cantik yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Seharusnya aku bisa mengatakannya dengan baik-baik. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Aku mengerti Channie, aku juga tak mungkin memaksamu berlama-lama di rumah padahal kau sedang terburu-buru. Aku juga minta maaf tadi pagi aku tengah memaksamu, seharusnya aku menurut dan menyuruhmu untuk segera pergi.."

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhyun lalu mengelus kepalanya dan menciumnya berulang kali, membiarkan Baekhyun membenamkan wajah di dadanya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tahu kau begitu karena peduli dan mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk hingga mengacuhkanmu. Mianhe.." Chanyeol kembali mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Aku mengerti.. aku juga sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf."

Lelaki tinggi itu menunduk untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun dan mengelus pipinya. Ia pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum merasakan rasa manis dan lembut yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya saat bibirnya berhasil mendarat di bibir lelaki mungil yang kini tengah direngkuhnya. Cukup lama mereka menyalurkan perasaan rindunya satu sama lain, saling merasakan perasaan satu sama lain melalui ciuman tersebut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan kulumannya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu keluar malam ini. Kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi mulusnya.

"Kau tidak lelah? Jangan memaksakan dirimu.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu merangkulnya.

Author POV end

Kyungsoo POV

_**From: Kim Jongin**_

_**Kamarku nomor 908 di lantai 20. Nanti kalau kau sudah sampai di depan kamarku, langsung masuk saja. Dan jangan lupa, siapkan resep spesialmu, hehe..**_

Aku membaca pesan teks dari Kai semalam. Aish dasar orang ini benar-benar pemaksa. Beberapa menit kemudian aku menemukan kamar Kai, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tanpa berlama-lama aku mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tak terkunci, aku pun segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"ASTAGA KIM JONGIN!" aku langsung menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku begitu mendapati Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Aku membuka mataku dan saat ini ia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan heran dan seolah-olah apa yang kulihat barusan adalah hal biasa.

"Bodoh!" aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung menuju ruang tengah, meninggalkannya yang masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau aneh.." ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ganti baju dulu." lanjutnya sebelum mengambil pakaian miliknya lalu kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Pandanganku menelusuri keadaan di sekelilingku, dan bisa dibilang Kai termasuk orang yang pemalas. Bagaimana tidak pakaian kotornya menumpuk dimana-mana, belum lagi banyak pembungkus snack atau ramen, piring kotor berserakan, dan jangan lupa pakaian dalamnya yang menggantung indah di jendelanya. Aku bergidik melihat keadaan apartemen Kai, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kamar milikku. Dasar! Ternyata selain menyebalkan dan pemaksa orang ini sangat pemalas.

Suara pintu berhasil menyapa telingaku dari arah belakang, sontak aku berbalik dan melihat kearahnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia tersenyum kearahku lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku ke ruangan apartemennya, lalu kembali memandangnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kau jorok sekali, aku tak menyangka seorang _General Manager_ sepertimu ternyata sangat pemalas dan kamarnya seberantakan ini.."

Ia ikut mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Wae? Kau mau membantuku membersihkannya?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau! Ini apartemenmu tapi kenapa harus aku yang membersihkannya.." aku terkejut dan memandangnya dengan tatapan khas milikku.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau jangan protes. Lagipula aku tak punya waktu untuk membersihkannya." tukasnya cuek lalu menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan minuman dari dalam kulkas.

"Kau benar-benar butuh seseorang yang bisa mengurusmu, setidaknya seorang maid.." tukasku ikut menyusulnya ke dapur.

Ia meneguk habis minumannya lalu menoleh kearahku. "Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi maidku?"

Aku memicingkan mataku ke arahnya sambil membersihkan beberapa piring yang kotor. "Bodoh! Jangan harap aku mau menjadi maidmu! Mana ada seorang _CEO_ menjadi maid seorang _General Manager_. Kau aneh!" tukasku lalu memasukkan semua perabotan yang kotor ke mesin pencuci piring.

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kembali ke ruang tengah. "Oiya katanya kau punya buku yang waktu itu kucari. Apa kau membawanya?"

"Ada, aku sudah menaruhnya di atas meja kerjamu." tukasku setengah berteriak karena saat ini sedang mengisi pakaian kotornya kedalam mesin cuci di ruang belakang. Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku seolah-olah menjadi maidnya sih? Aish sudahlah, lagipula aku tak tahan jika harus membiarkan apartemennya kotor seperti ini. Sepertinya aku benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang suami yang baik... HAHH? apa yang kau pikirkan Do Kyungsoo? Dasar aneh-aneh saja! Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya yang kini tengah mencicipi masakan buatanku.

"Hmmm..." ia langsung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum -menandakan ia menyukai masakanku-

"Kau mau?" tawarnya dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi makanan. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Habiskan saja. Lagipula aku masih harus membersihkan kamar tidurmu."

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Katanya kau tak mau membersihkan apartemenku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah membersihkannya?"

"Ah.. Itu.. Aku benci dan tak tahan kalau melihat sesuatu yang berantakan ataupun kotor, jadi bersyukurlah kau aku mau membersihkan apartemenmu."

"Selain kau pintar memasak, kau juga tipe orang yang sangat rapi dan kau memang berbakat menjadi seorang maid.." tukasnya santai.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh?!" tukasku sambil memukul pelan kepalanya dengan sendok kayu.

Ia hanya fokus menyantap masakanku dengan lahap.

"Yak, makannya pelan-pelan! Kau seperti tak makan selama bertahun-tahun saja, dasar tukang makan!" tukasku begitu melihat cara makannya yang seperti orang kelaparan.

Ia hanya terkekeh kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya, aku memutar bola mata malas lalu beranjak dari meja makan.

Kyungsoo POV end

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

Author POV

Esok harinya di rumah Chanyeol, terlihat Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap akan membawakan makan siang untuk Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali merasakan perutnya mual, dan refleks ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah merasa baikan, ia langsung berangkat menuju kantor Chanyeol.

_"Uljima.. bukannya aku telah berjanji padamu akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi?"_

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, awalnya ia berniat untuk menunggu namun belum sempat ia berbalik terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang menangis. Karena penasaran akhirnya Baekhyun berniat untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

_"Hiks.. tapi aku takut Chanyeol, aku takut aku tak sanggup jika tanpamu.. kau yang bisa mengerti aku, dan aku..aku ingin selalu bersamamu..hiks.. aku belum siap hiks.. aku belum siap orang lain tahu.. dan Baekhyun..hiks.. aku tak pernah bermaksud.. aku tak mau merusak hubunganmu dengannya tapi aku membutuhkanmu Chanyeol.. aku tak mau kehilanganmu.. aku hiks.."_

'Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut?' -pikir Baekhyun- lalu ia memutuskan untuk membuka sedikit pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Ia langsung membelalakkan mata begitu melihat apa yang saat ini terjadi.

_"Tenang saja, bukankah aku telah berjanji padamu takkan memberitahukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Kau hanya perlu untuk percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu.."_

Baekhyun tak lagi fokus dengan apa yang saat ini Chanyeol katakan. Emosinya mendadak naik ke ubun-ubun, matanya terasa panas, hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemandangan dihadapannya yakni Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang memeluk Kyungsoo. Dan yang membuat hatinya terasa lebih sakit karena cara memeluk Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda, seolah-seolah ia sangat melindungi Kyungsoo dan menyayangi lelaki bermata bulat tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, Chanyeol juga sempat mencium ujung kepala Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan apa yang saat ini ada di hadapannya, dengan perlahan ia mundur dan tak menyadari Kai yang saat ini sedang berjalan di koridor dengan terburu-buru menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan emosinya sehingga tak sengaja menabrak tubuh Kai, sontak Kai langsung terkejut dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Maaf aku tak- Baekhyun?"

Kai tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya dan sedetik kemudian ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menangis. Ia langsung memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baekhyun kau kenapa? Ada apa? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?!" tukasnya kebingungan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya menggeleng sambil berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan padaku!" Kai semakin panik dan semakin mencengkram pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas tangan Kai dari pundaknya lalu berniat pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Sontak Kai langsung menahan tangan Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan paniknya. "Kau mau kemana? Baekhyun katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti ini?"

"Kumohon Kai... biarkan aku pergi, aku ingin sendiri." Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

Suaranya terdengar parau, dan dengan sedikit sulit Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman Kai. Ia benar-benar harus segera pergi dari sini, ia benar-benar tak tahan lagi harus berpura-pura keadaannya baik-baik saja. Ia pun segera berlari keluar dan tak menghiraukan panggilan dari Kai yang saat itu juga langsung mengejarnya.

Baekhyun mengemudikan kendaraannya menuju tempat yang waktu itu di tunjukkan oleh Kai. Ia tak ingin langsung pulang kerumah, dan ia harus bersyukur karena Kai menemukan tempat yang cocok untuknya saat ini.

**- One Mistake One Regret -**

"Baekhyun.." Kai menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memegang pundak lelaki imut tersebut.

Lelaki imut tersebut tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia tetap membelakangi Kai dan bahunya bergetar, meredam tangisannya agar tak bersuara.

"Baekhyun gwenchana? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"..."

"Baekhyun.." merasa usahanya sia-sia, sontak ia langsung membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan bersamaan dengan itu ia langsung memeluknya dan tangisan Baekhyun pun pecah.

Kai memeluknya dengan erat sambil berulang kali mengelus punggung kecil Baekhyun, membiarkan namja mungil itu menangis menumpahkan semua emosinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, Kai yang melihatnya ikut mengelap air mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya lalu menatap tajam lelaki imut yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum -paksa- "Aku baik-baik saja Kai, tidak ada yang terjadi.."

"Bohong.. mana mungkin kau menangis seperti ini kalau tanpa sebab. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kai. Percayalah.."

"Mana mungkin aku percaya kau baik-baik saja jika aku melihat kondisimu seperti ini. Kau tak mungkin menangis tanpa alasan jika tak ada yang menyakitimu. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tukas Kai sambil memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Percayalah Kai.. aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau jang-"

"Kumohon Kai untuk saat ini kau jangan mendesakku, sudah ku katakan aku baik-baik saja." tukas Baekhyun dengan setengah berteriak, matanya kembali terasa panas. Kai pun terkejut dan perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pundak Baekhyun lalu kembali berdiri dengan posisi normal.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat lalu menunduk. Menumpahkan sakit hatinya dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya bergetar, tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya menahan agar suaranya tak keluar.

"Hiks..."

Satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir kecilnya. Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun merasa tak tega dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, membiarkan Baekhyun membenamkan wajah didadanya.

Perlahan ia merasakan Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dan bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun berhasil membasahi kemeja kantor Kai dengan air matanya.

**TBC**

**a/n : muehehe i'm back ~ gimana konfliknya ? seru ga ? kurang greget ya ? eitt sabar, ini baru permulaan.. muehehe *ketawa evil* hayoo udah ada tanda-tanda nih chansoonya.. hmm kira-kira ada apa ya di antara mereka? Silahkan tebak sendiri hohoho**

**Dan sekarang saya sudah memenuhi janji saya, semoga kalian suka dan tetap mengikuti cerita saya.. thanks you so much for you guys yg udah mau bela-belain ngereview per chapterny, dan untuk readers baru saya ucapkan selamat datang dan selamat membaca repiunya jangan lupa ya.. dan buat yg ngeripiunya lompat" saya juga ucapkan terima kasih**

**Mianhe saya ga bisa balas satu-satu ripiu kalian, tapi saran serta dukungan kalian selalu saya terima.. akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya chingudeul ^^ ~**

**-Baekchannie-**


	11. Author numpang lewat xD

Author numpang lewat cuma mau ngasih pengumuman XD

Summary udah diganti biar lebih greget, dan untuk chapter 2 sama 3 udah digabung karena emang aslinya itu satu chapter tapi dibagi dua gara-gara kepanjangan.. tapi setelah dibaca lagi eeh malah yang ada ceritanya kurang pas klo dibagi dua makanya setelah berunding akhirnya kami *saya dan editor pribadi saya* memutuskan untuk menggabungkan kembali chapter tersebut

Oiya.. kalo misalnya nih saya bikin seq untuk chanbaek pas lagi kuliah kira-kira kalian pada setuju ga ? mungkin untuk One Mistake One Regret ceritanya emang lebih ke serius ya karena konfliknya mengacu ke hubungan rumah tangga (?)

Kira-kira begitu pengumuman yang akan saya berikan, saya harap kalian ga bingung sama summary yang tiba-tiba berubah sama Chapternya kembali ke chapter 10.. original chapternya emang kayak gitu chingu ^^ yaudah sekian pidato dari saya *bow*

Dan untuk Chapter selanjutnya ini sedang dalam tahap pembuatan doakan semoga cepat selesai dan jangan lupa keep support One Mistake One Regret ^^

C'u readersnim

**-Baekchannie-**


End file.
